The new lotus
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: Following My OC femke, the fairy of the voortrix as she travels to the avatar world were she meets the new avatar Korra and her friends, with whom she doesn't finds thesame connection as with aang and his friends before... after some fights with korra femke runs away and joins the red lotus... do what do these people want? and what is the airbender of their group hiding...
1. Chapter 1: Femke

Chapter 1: Femke

Hello! My name is Femke! I'm 34 years old and I'm originally from planet earth, but currently I'm living in the avatar world with the new team avatar, I was very close with the old Gaang as well, Oh yeah, and did I already mentioned I'm a fairy? I was close friends with the old Team avatar, Aang was a really good avatar and a nice friend, he and his friends gave me much joy and I was always very happy to be around them, Toph was my very best female friend even **BEFORE** I came around team avatar, when she was still living with her overprotective parents. I was the only one she had…. The only one that understood how she felt and how she **WANTED** to be…. Well anyway, I'm getting off the story, that was then, and now I'm in the new world with the new avatar

How do you ask? Well, there is an 85-year time difference between my dimension and the avatar world, something I didn't know…. I wanted to adopt Toph and give her the nice loving family she always wanted, Lao didn't cooperate and told me he would put me in jail- the big jerk So I wanted to stay away in my realm for 3 years then see if he had changed his mind, but I didn't know about the time difference and now I'm here with the new team avatar….

At first, things went fine, Korra was….. Well….. She ignored me most of the time…. So I went to explore the new city, where I met up with Tarrlok, who I had met when I first got here, He was so nice and yet so….. Mysterious….. Like he was hiding something from me….. Well, I was hiding something from him as well. I didn't tell anyone I was a fairy at first, I felt something was up with him… something I couldn't put my finger on…."It's probably nothing… just keep calm…."I told myself.

I thought that whenever we were together, but soon I found out he indeed had something to hide from me, namely that he was a **BLOODBENDER** and the son of the evil Yakone who had tried to kill the avatar-The a**hole, as well as taking over republic city.. The a**! This was when I told him about my fairy powers and promised him not to reveal him unless he would break his promise….

"I **ALWAYS** keep my promises" I had said with a smirk as I placed a hand on my heart, and I kept that promise… believe me or not, I did…. At all cost… even when the avatars life was in danger, I protected Tarrlok, whom I grew very close to…. Not because I loved him or something…. Quite the opposite…. I felt something different between us…. Like he was…. More than just a lover…. And later I found out what….. My mother Merinja…. Also hadn't known about the time difference and had fallen into the hands of Yakone…. Twice that was….. The j*** had managed to get my mother pregnant twice and make it off with her babies both the times…. You can guess what that means…. Noatak and Tarrlok both were my half-brothers….. And just then….. When I thought everything would get better… Everything fell apart…. Tarrlok tried to blow himself and his brother apart, but gladly survived…. But soon after they were fully recovered, which took quite some time. They were arrested and sentenced to 13 years prison, which was a high sentence…. Especially for someone who just found her dear brothers back…

 _"Don't worry Femke, it will be over before you know it…. Keep faith and we'll be back soon…."_

Noatak had whispered in my ear as we told each other goodbye….. I had cried and every day after that…. I kept silence…. Forcing myself not to talk until the day came they were released and allowed to come home with me, to great anger of Korra who thought I was doing this just to annoy her since she HATED Amon for all he did to her….. While all I thought about was the happiness and well-being of my brothers….. I held my ground for quite some time as well….. Until harmonic convergence to be precise…. That was when we met up again, and I finally was able to fight side by side with my brothers to help the avatar save the world….. But did it end well for them…. No… they didn't even get released of SOME of their jail time…. They were just thrown back in and that was that….. It wasn't fear… I was only trying to help them…. And they tried to help me….. And they were treated like they were still the same old criminals….. Like they were still evil…. Like Yakone…. While it was obvious they weren't….

 _"Korra, she has to admit they changed at some point….. I just have to keep my hope up… for now…."_

I thought as I strolled behind Korra while she was looking for a way to remove the vines that Unavaatu had made sprout during harmonic convergence. I just walked behind her and looked as she, Tenzin and Jinora did their work, not knowing why I had to come along in the first place…. It wasn't like she **WANTED** me around….. She disliked me from the day I sent food back in this world. Korra only had an eye for her friends… Mako, Bolin, and Asami….. With whom she saved the world twice already…. And hang around whenever she was free…

"This is so unfair….. I was part of team avatar before…. Why doesn't she just…? Let me in again…."

I thought as I looked from Korra who was air bending at some vines towards Jinora, who was sitting on her knees hugging a small spirit that lived her now. Jinora and her brother and sister at least **DID** like me…. And they were nice to me… as well….. Always asked me 100 questions about their grandfather, which was a good thing, since I **LOVED** to talk about that….. Remembering the good old times… when I was still part of team avatar and could say what was on my mind… something Korra didn't appreciate at all…. Because she thought what I said was all madness…. Because I didn't wanted to fight right away…. I wanted to either think of a plan or talk it out… something I had learned from avatar Aang…

"Why do you want to get rid of them? You changed the World. We've connected with the spirits again. The wilds are their home" Jinora said with a firm look on Korra as she hugged the small spirit close, that looked at her with bared teeth as she did so. "I don't think the people who used to live here are as excited about it as you are" Korra said with a wry smile on her face as she walked to the end of the forest and used her glider to shove aside the curtain of vines that separated the spirit wilds from the normal part of the city since the spirit wilds had grown in the middle of the normal city….. Which is actually….. Kind of amazing….."Well, I best go face the press and tell them I still don't have a way to get rid of the vines, this should be fun." Korra said as she got her glider opened and went off flying after she had been done talking. At one hand I had wanted to tell her "Good luck" but decided against it at the last moment, since that would probably cause only more problems, so I held myself still as I went with Tenzin and Jinora back to the air temple and waited for Korra to come back. She did, but she immediately went to the courtyard to meditate…. Something that wasn't casual for her…. She HATED it to meditate and always tried to find a way around it…. So I was curious as to why she wanted to meditate now all off a sudden, so I climbed in a high tree and watched how Tenzin went up to Korra to talk to her… not wanting to be spotted because I knew she would never tell me what was on her mind anyway…..

"Can't talk. Meditating….." Korra said while she kept her eyes closed. " You must be at the end of your rope. You HATE meditating"

I heard Tenzin reply, confirming what I had thought before. She hated meditating, something that was well known by everyone on the island…. That she tried meant she was at the end of her robes indeed…. Do I could have given her some clues about what to do, if she had only asked me…..I thought that if I **REALLY** tried I might be able to contact my past Avatars someone who knows something to help me. But I can't. They're gone, and I'm all alone… Did I ruin everything by leaving the spirit portals open?"

Korra asked Tenzin with a worried look in her eyes as she got up and walked to the railing where she had a beautiful outlook over the water outside the temple…"You didn't ruin anything. You did what you thought was best for the World, and now things have changed. Change can be good or bad. Depending on your point of view" Tenzin wisely said as he came to stand next to Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder in a fatherly way." I know the people's point of view… its bad"

Korra said, now feeling even worse than she had done before, hanging her shoulders as took a few steps backward now. "You're not the President, Korra. Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City. Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire World. And that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it" Tenzin said as he looked at Korra, who seemed to mumble "great" as she sat down on the floor in the lotus seat again and tried to meditate on.

"In the other hand, some people will be very happy. Like me, what you did during Harmonic Convergence may have brought back the Air Nation. And that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great Avatar" Tenzin said with a smile as he forced the avatar to look at him, who huffed and looked to the side in a annoyed way, not liking where this speech was going at all and neither did I, so I tuned it out and started to paint, something I did rather frequently, because I loved to paint, even do I wasn't very good at it because I had some problems with my fine and gross motor skill, but despite that I was good enough to make my own way of the world….. Show how I would like it to be… or capture I moment I liked….. Like now…. The peace of the island, the beauty of the sun on the water…. It fell also perfect….. That I knew it wouldn't last for too long…. And I was right, not match later Bolin came running, telling they found the man that had been air bending before, like mako had reported, and that he had jumped on top of the Kyoshi bridge to avoid getting captured, because the poor man probably thought he was dangerous of something….. And I didn't blame him…. I would react the same way if I was in his shoes…. And at one hand I was eager to go along and see what was going to happen now, but I knew I wouldn't be appreciated anyway, so I decided against it and went on with my painting…. It had become quite good and I was very happy with it, I just went inside to go and see if it was already dinner time when Ikki and Meelo walked with a strange man in their mid's, talking about all kind of things as they walked my way. '" and this is Femke, she isn't an Air bender yet, but she is a friend of out grandfather Aang and she is very nice and kind and caring and she can bend 3 elements just like Korra and she is REALLY, REALLY good at that as well…" Ikki told in one breath, which made the stranger smile at me kindly and held out his hand for me. "Nice to meet you Femke, I'm Dah, I'm a new Air bender…" The man named Dah said with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him as I shook his hand, then went with the Air bender kids to guide Dah around. "So….. You were the one that got on Kyoshi Bridge huh? Quite impressive if you ask me…"Femke smiled as she walked with dash towards the air acolyte diner room to get to dinner. "Yeah, I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening and I wanted to get out of everyone's way before I could hurt anyone…."

The black haired man said with a smirk as he rubbed himself over the back of his head with a smirk on his face. "I know how that feels, it's scary... to get told you have a power that can either save the world or destroy it...huh?" I asked the man with a sad look on my face, remembering when our friend and vortex guide Daniel had told me I was a vortex, one of the fairies who had to power to keep the magic realms balanced, not only the magic one but also the other dimensions... even the avatar world, do they had the avatar as well... Daniel also told us to only take action in the avatar world if the avatar wouldn't be able to handle it himself anymore. "Which isn't very likely to happen, so we have easy work there..."

He had said with a wink as he had handed me back the medallion I had picked up earlier... the medallion of my past life... feria..."Yeah, it's very scary... and yet,... I'm also very excited... I mean... I'm going to help to rebuild a whole NATION...imagine that..."Dah said as he looked at the roof with a dreamy look in his eyes, imagining what his life would look like from now on. "That's true, do it will take a lot of hard work, studying and practicing as well, and you won't be an Air bender in one day..." Femke said with a smile as she looked at him with a smile on her face, which made Dah look at her shocked since he hadn't thought about that before..."But don't worry, you will have plenty of help from Tenzin, the avatar, and the air bending kids..." Femke assured the man when she saw how shocked he looked at her now. when Dah heard this do, he sighed with relief, happy he would get all the help he would need to become a good Air bender. "What about you? You're not going to help and guide me?" Dah asked now, since he heard I hadn't said "me" or "I" at the end of the line, and I had done that on purpose, not only because I wasn't an Air bender... but also because I didn't like to hang around Tenzin and Korra for longer than 5 minutes... they hated me... they had proven that to me more than once...I'm not an Air bender... so I won't be of match use..." I admitted with a smirk on my face, and it was the truth. During my time with Aang we didn't have time for it... and now I didn't dare to ask Tenzin for lessons... because he was either too busy with Korra... or with his kids... besides... he would say no anyway... he hated me... just as match as Korra..."Oo..." Dah said shocked before he looked down with a look, probably he had expected I was an Air bender as well..."It's okay... I'm used to it..."I smiled accepting some food then went to sit on my own... like I always did... I saw Dah looked at me with a smile before he went to sit next to me! But was stopped by Pema who asked him to come and sit with her, wanting to get too know the ones that were going to restore the air nation. "Yeah, I should have known they wouldn't let a new Air bender come near me... "I thought as I started to eat on my own, as always... Pema liked me but was once again busy with Kya and the new Air bender, and the kids were too hyper to go and SIT somewhere... let alone sit here with me and talk..."Some things will never change I guess..." I thought as I ate as fast as I could, so I could leave soon as well, on with my painting... or maybe to bed early... I fell kind of sleepy... like... heavy in the head... maybe going to bed early wasn't such a bad idea..."I'll just have to finish that painting tomorrow" I thought as I put away my things from dinner by the dishes and then went to Pema to say I was going to sleep because I had a headache. "That's okay...take an aspirin and go to bed.. I'll come and check on you later tonight...just keep it calm okay?" Pema smiled at me. I nodded thankfully for her kindness before I did as she said and went to get an aspirin, then went to bed... if she came to check on me or not, I don't know... because the moment my head touched my pillow I fell in a deep sleep... later making me wish I hadn't...  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that, I end the first chapter of my newest story! I hope you all liked it!

A/N

Femke is a fairy, the fairy of the voortrix, that's how she was able to know both avatar Aang and avatar Korra. Femke means maiden in the Netherlands, which is my home country, so please don't be too hard on me for my bad spelling and grammar. Well, that was all for now! Please let me know what you think about my story with reviews.

thanks to deannabear for doing such a anmazing job as a beta reader


	2. Chapter 2: The dream

Chapter 2: the dream

 _*dream*_

 _Femke was standing in a strange sort of cell in the depths of the northern water tribe. It was so cold that I could feel a shiver go down my spine as I walked through a door that gave entrance to a cell, only a bed on one side of the room for the rest there was nothing, or was there….. In the far back there was a girl…. Not match older than I was, with flowing black hair and orange eyes that fondled as she looked at me._

 _"Who are you?" My voice asked without my body realizing it… silence, the woman didn't answer me, she just kept looking at me. "Where are you from?" My voice asked again as I felt my body take another step towards her…. Again she stayed silence, looking at her firmly this time. "Oh come on, don't give that look, I just want to know what's your name and where you're from, that's not a crime right?"_

 _My voice asked with an irritated tone when she saw that the girl was still refusing to answer her question, the girl huffed now in reply, making me feel angry at her all of a sudden, why didn't she just cooperate and talk? That would make things easier... besides... it could make the white lotus ease up at her as well...The dream me thought before I left the cell... without any answers_

 _*end of dream*_

 **"Wow"** I thought as I sat up in my bed with a shocked look on my face, feeling the cold sweat was running down my back, so real that dream had felt..."Was it just a dream then?" It felt so lifelike... so... real... that somehow I couldn't believe that it was just a dream... just my imagination..."Maybe it was feria... maybe she tried to warn me... maybe... that girl exists... and endangers the avatars life" I thought as I looked around my room, pondering about what to do with this dream... but in the end... I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone unless it proved useful... it was probably just a weird dream and Tenzin would most likely just get mad at me for saying I had some sort of a vision.. Since if this dream **WERE** to come true...it wouldn't be the first time... _"I best get going for another day of trying_ _ **NOT**_ _to anger the avatar by saying what's on my mind... instead of pondering over just another weird dream..."_

I thought to sight as I got out of bed and got dressed. The remainder of the day I tried to keep myself out of everybody's way by going to paint in the small wood near the island, while Korra, mako, Bolin, and Asami together with Tenzin, Bumi and Jinora went off to look for more air benders, to rebuild the air nation... _"Good luck guys... you will need it... make Aang proud.."_

I thought as I watched them go from the tree I was sitting in, smiling as I saw them going. Not only because I loved the idea of the air nation getting rebuild because Aang had told me how to match he had wanted that... but also because them going and me staying meant I wouldn't have to stay cautious at what I said all the time... because Ikki and Meelo liked me... just the way I was... with them.. Kya, Jinora and Bumi I **NEVER** had to watch what I said... so I was happy to stay with them only for a bit... Maybe even helping them train the new Air bender recruits... that would be really nice... _"And maybe... just maybe... I pick up air bending as well... at long last..."_ I thought smiling as everyone waved them goodbye and wished them the best of luck... as I went on with my painting, painting all day... only going inside to eat or to help Ikki and Meelo guide around a new group of air benders... to whom they kept introducing me as a good friend of avatar Aang and an amazing bender. Something most air benders reacted on just as kindly as Ikki and Meelo, only one reacted a little... angry they thought I was just as good as the avatar, but he held the avatar in high regards as an air acolyte, So, I just ignored it and helped the Air bender kids guide the group around, before I headed to bed early.. Knowing I would need all my strength again tomorrow... so I closed my eyes and quickly fell in a deep dreamless sleep. Later wishing I hadn't...

 _**dream**_

 _I was in that cell again... the same girl was sitting in the back... ignoring me as I talked to her, tried to get her to talk... but this time, all the feelings of anger towards her were gone... instead I felt sad and... Pity... she was looking so sadly... and looked so fragile and hungry... just before I was told to leave I turned and looked at her one more time. "Now I'm all alone again..." Her eyes spoke as I left the cell, feeling my head high in my neck even do my heart was aching... wanting to help that poor woman... knowing I could help her... if people would only let me..._

 _**end of the dream**_

 ** _"That was... wow... that was amazing!"_** I thought as I sat up in my bed and watched the radio clock on my nightstand. It was 8:30 am, time to get up... but before I did so... I grabbed my diary from under my pillow and noted down the dream... as well as a picture of what the woman looked like... maybe it would come in handy sometimes..."It's the second time in a row I have this dream... I must tell Tenzin about it... it must be a warning of some sort... " I thought as I got up and got dressed before I went to the radio room to radio Tenzin and tell him about the dream. He picked up on the first ring, thinking the people of the air temple called with something important, so he reacted... kind of annoyed when he heard it was just me... _"What do you need Femke?_ " He asked in a bored way... I gulped once now before I told him everything about my dream... before I told him I had a feeling it **MEANT** something because the dream had come 2 times in a row **AND** showed something... and someone... I had **NEVER** met before in my life... _That's impossible... I have never heard of something like that and how DARE you appear you had a vision. Only the_ _ **AVATAR**_ _can have those"_ The Air bender snapped fiercely, and I was grateful I wasn't with him right now, he would have certainly slapped me in the face to the least... I sighted... Saying he was probably nothing and hang up... sighting. _"Well... that went even worse than I had expected..."_ I thought as I left the radio room and went to the air acolyte dining room where everyone was already eating to grab some lunch before I went back to sketching, but I couldn't concentrate... I kept thinking about those weird dreams and the way that poor woman had looked at me... _"Had it really been all a dream? Does she really only exist inside my head... then why did it all feel so realistic."_

All those questions and a few more flew through my head and when I finally snapped out of my thoughts... I saw that I had been painting what I was thinking about... the strange girl was looking back at me from the paper... her eyes full of a pain I had never seen in my life... and on her forehead was... I gasped when I record-iced the sign on her forehead... the woman was a combustion bender... _"But in my dreams, she didn't have that... or did she...Hmm, maybe THAT what the metal plate was for on her forehead... to cover up that tattoo..."_ I thought as I remembered the poor woman in my dream had been wearing a metal plate on her forehead... most likely that was there to cover the combustion bending tattoo and keep her from bending the crap out of everyone... I looked at her sad face again now... imagining how she must sit in that cell now... all alone and unable to bend... she must feel horrible...

 _"She must have been through a lot... the poor thing... I wish Jinora was here... she would know what to do... and she at least LISTENS before she judges..."_ I thought with a sad look on the paper, from which the girl looked at me just as sad as I did... now knowing for sure that this woman existed... I felt it in my bones... I had to talk with someone trustworthy about this... and find out if he or she remembers the woman on the paper. 12h ago _" But the question is: WHO am I going to ask... Pema will inform Tenzin... Ikki and Meelo are far too young to know... and Kya had lived all her life with katara... big change she had no idea as well..."_ I pondered as I looked up when Pema called all of us inside for dinner.

 _"I best try and see what Kya knows... at least she won't tell Tenzin..."_ I thought as I gathered up all my stuff and went inside for dinner, and after that, i went straight to bed... wanting to talk to Kya early the next morning... _"I wonder if I will dream about that girl again….."_ I thought as I wrote down my day in my diary before I lied down my head and fell into a deep dreamless sleep…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that, I end the second chapter of my newest story. I hope you like it…

A/N

Femke's dreams are going to turn out to be real indeed, they are visions, caused by her vortex power, and this is also the power that enables her to bend the 4 elements just as the avatar.

Tenzin got really mad at Femke , just as he got mad at Tarrlok who compared himself to avatar Aang in season 1 legend of Korra, because is **IMPOSSIBLE** to impersonate the avatar, which is **ABSOLUTELY** not what I want to do with Femke, yes she can bend the 4 elements just like Korra, but she doesn't have a light spirit nor does she has an avatar state, the only 2 things she and Korra have in common are the fact they can both bend the 4 elements and both reincarnate, do Femke only has 1 past incarnation were Korra has thousands….Femke and Korra are sworn rivals were Femke had a good friendship relation with the old team avatar, thanks to the mega big time difference between the dimension she lives in and the avatar universe (more about that later) thanks to which she often tries to keep herself away from team avatar and rather sits down painting or playing music, which she is very good at as well…The girl she saw in her dream was OBVIOUSLY P'li, and the scene she saw was **OBVIOUSLY** an interrogation session. During the first time she saw herself getting angry at P'li during the interrogating session, but the second time she was there herself in her dream, and seeing her looking at her so sadly started to make her feel sorry for her, and I got to admit, even do she was a villain, I felt sorry for her when I saw how she had been locked away for 13 years…. Don't hate me for this, please…Keep the painting Femke made from that dream she had in mind, that is going to play a role in later chapters! I don't know if it's really possible for people to PAINT people they never met before from only a DREAM, so I'm going to try my best and make it as realistic as possible... just tell me if it's absolutely impossible...Well that was all, for now, folks…. Tell me what you think about this and keep reading!

thanks deannabear for doing such a great job as a beta reader

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Yorru

Chapter 3: Yorru

The next morning I went to Kya to see what she had to say about the dreams I had.

I showed her the painting as well as she immediately asked me where I had seen the girl, almost sounding panicked…. But when I asked her why, she said it was nothing and that I should ask Tenzin for advice.

"Yeah, I tried that already and I gotta tell you, it didn't went all too well…."

I said with a smirk on my face before I thanked her for her time and went back to painting, but my thoughts were once again elsewhere…. I didn't dream at all that night, because I was to busy pondering over that strange girl…. Who she was, were she was from, and most importantly, if she was real. Or was she only in my imagination? Someone I made up?

 _Who are you, you appear in my dreams but we never met, are you real, or just someone that exists in my mind…_

I wrote down next to the painting I made in my diary of the girl, hoping one day, I would know who she is... and why she appeared in my dreams. I was pondering about this when i saw Ikki and Meelo walk my way with what _seemed_ like a new airbender. But something was off with his eyes... I couldn't place it but he looked like a bad guy in disguise.

"And this is Femke! She's a good fairy and a friend of grandpa Aang, she is really nice and she can bend three of the four elements as well, thanks to her powers."

Ikki happily told the stranger, who gave me a shocked look before he nodded and beamed at me brightly. Almost instantly believing what Ikki had just told him, though most people didn't believed these kinds of things and started to ask me to prove it. And and after that, they start to ask me 100 questions at once. Which in my eyes meant he was either very easy going with these kinds of things or he didn't want to get in trouble by asking me more about this kind of stuff because he knew I would ask questions in return as well.

"Nice to meet you Femke. My name is Yorru; a new airbender recruit." The man said as he shook my hand with a smile on his face. I looked at him with a suspicious look, as i just nodded and shook his hand as well before i went with ikki and meelo to guide the stranger around. I didn't do that only because i wanted to help the kids guide this man around, but also because I wanted to keep a close eye on him because i didn't trusted this guy at all. I didn't know what... but something was off with this guy... and I knew telling someone else was gonna get me in trouble.

 _'Especially since I can't prove that he isn't worth trusting…'_

I thought as I looked at this Yorru from the corner of eye every now and then. He was tall, around the 1,65 Metres tall, grey clothing that looked quit worn out. Bald with a strange bruise on his head and through his eyebrow and grey eyes that twinkled happily when she looked at him, and yet... His eyes also spoke of something else, something i couldn't quite place my finger on...

Zaheers POV

"And this is Femke! She's a good fairy and a friend of grandpa Aang, she is really nice and she can bend three of the four elements as well... thanks to her powers."

One of the two kids said, the kids that were the children of Tenzin and the grandchildren of Avatar Aang. The fools fell for my Yorru act with open eyes. They had no idea that I was actually Zaheer; the wanted criminal that wanted to take Avatar Korra as a child. They couldn't found out either, that would mean disaster for me and my friends. When they mentioned that this woman could bend three of the four elements as well because she was a fairy, I smiled at her, believing it almost instantly.

 _'There were more unique people in the world, why not? P''li was special as well... P''li…'_

I thought, smirking as I thought about my love, safe and sound back at our hideout with Ghazan and Ming Hua. Soon I would be with her again. I had to concentrate now, or I might do something odd. That would arouse suspicion... something i didn't wanted to happen.

"Nice to meet you Femke. My name is Yorru; a new airbender recruit."

I therefore smiled at the young woman they had introduced me to, who looked at me with narrowed eyes, almost as if she was looking right through my disguise...

 _'That can't be. It must be my imagination…'_

I thought as I looked at the woman with a neutral look in my eyes, not wanting to confirm to her I wasn't worth trusting if she was indeed able to see right through me. This time, she just smiled at me And followed us around as the kids showed me around their home.

"So… where are you from?"

I asked the girl after the kids were done guiding me around and left, the strange girl named Femke looked at me with a shocked look before she shrugged.

"Does it matter? I'm a firebender, and I'm married, so don't get any ideas."

She said coldly before she turned and walked away. I looked at her, shocked when she had said this. Like I wanted to flirt with her! The idea! I had P'li. We have been together for, well…. I can't even remember anything else. Why had she reacted so coldly? Did she **_REALLY_** feel I wasn't worth trusting? Or was something else the matter?

 _'Maybe I just looked like I was trying to flirt with her and that's why she reacted like that. No big deal.'_

I thought as I got a plate with some food as well and looked around where I could sit. There were several air acolytes in the room with whom I could sit and have a talk, maybe even get to know something about where the avatar was hiding. But then my eyes fell on _her_. She was sitting in the far back all alone, eating away her food as she read a book.

 _Dracula, by bram stoker_

The title said, an unusual title. I had never heard of this 'Bram stoker' person, and I knew a lot of books, including all the books and stories about Guru Laghima, the wisest airbender who _ever_ lived and my greatest inspiration.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I asked her as I walked over to her table and looked at the strange picture on the front of her book. The brunette looked over the side of her book, rolling her eyes at me in a very Ming-Hua like way, like 'sure, if you have to' before she went on with reading.

"I'm sorry if i did something wrong... I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I was a little curious if you were an airbender as well."

I said, trying to sound like I meant what I said. I wasn't really... but if she knew where I could find the avatar, I was willing to try and talk to her.

"No, I 'm not, so please leave me alone now. I'm reading."

The girl snapped at me with a angry look on her face, which made me look at her, shocked, unable to understand why she was being so nasty to me, since I hadn't said anything weird or wrong. I just tried to talk to her.

'Either she is a real unpleasant person. or she is indeed seeing right through me.'

I thought as a group of fellow airbenders sat down a few tables further. And as I looked around, I saw no one was sitting close to the girl. Everyone avoided contact with her.

"Yorru! Come sit with us!"

One of them called over. I looked at the black haired man with a small smile as I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm fine here."

I replied as I looked at the reading girl with a small smile. She has something mysterious around her, a feeling I couldn't place... Which wasn't love, because I would know that one from P'li. It was something else... Something strange... Like I knew her from somewhere, though I had no idea where.

"Why? You rather sit alone?"

One of the air acolytes mocked me now, which made me look to the strange girl with an odd look. Was she invisible? Then why did I see her? And if she isn't invisible… Why are they ignoring her?

"Im sitting with Femke. I wanted to ask her what the book she's reading is all about."

I replied as I pointed to the brunette who looked up at me with a shocked look, probably because I either saw her or acknowledged that she existed.

"You best ignore her, Yorru. She's that weird girl that hangs around the Avatar and her friends all the time, claiming she was part of the old Avatar's group of friends, which no one can proof."

The air acolyte said as she looked darkly at Femke, who looked back just as darkly, before she slapped her book shut and walked off.

 _'Well... end of conversation I guess. Though I wonder why she's being so locked off from the rest. Why isn't she fighting to get seen?'_

I thought as I sat down with the other airbenders now and looked at the spot where the girl had disappeared to, feeling she wasn't all she appeared to be. And if everyone else ignored her because they thought she was a weirdo, I would bet she must be dying to have someone to talk to. And if it was true that she was close with the Avatar I'm sure she will know where she was hiding at the moment. I got up and told my fellow airbenders I had ate enough and left the table without saying another word, starting to look for the mysterious Femke.

 **Femke's POV**

"Im sitting with Femke here. I wanted to ask her what the book she's reading is all about."

The new man Yorru said as he was sitting next to me, even though I was completely ignoring him from the moment he sat down with me uninvited. I wasn't interested in talking to him, at one hand because I wasn't interested in him, and at the other; I was busy reading my book; Dracula.

"You best ignore her, Yorru. She's that weirdo girl that hangs around the Avatar all the time, claiming she was part of the old Avatar's friends... which no one can proof."

The air acolytes told Yorru as they looked at me darkly, which I answered with the same dark look in my eyes, hating them for saying this. They were probably right with this ruining my chances of ever making a friend down here. This is why I got up without saying another word, slamming my book close as I did soand left, not looking back at them for a moment.

 _'It just was too good to be true…'_

I thought as I went to a lone part of the island and started to practice my bending skills. I was so caught up in my bending that I didn't see Yorru had found me somehow and was standing with his back against a tree as he was watching me. I noticed he was watching me when I finished my last earthbending stance, because he had started to clap for me. I looked up shocked when I saw him, surprised he had been able to find this secret place I had found and made my new training hole. And second that he seemed to _enjoy_ being around me. Something most airbenders and air acolytes didn't do.

"How long were you watching?"

I asked him with a hostile tone in my voice as I looked at him angrily.

"I just wanted to talk to you. After I saw how they treated you, I thought you might like someone to talk to…"

The man said as he took a step close towards me, his eyes twinkling in the dark gave me a sick feeling in my stomach, like my whole body was telling me this man wasn't worth trusting...

"No thanks... "

I snapped before I walked off, stopping when I felt a hand, _his_ hand.. on my shoulder, and he looked at me with a dark look that gave me the shivers.

"You can trust me, believe me. It's okay. I'm here for you. If you want to talk or just... don't want to be all alone."

Yorru said with a calm voice and in had to admit, I did suspect him at one hand, but at the other... he had something mysterious but also something that was making me feel good after all. He did say I could trust him. Maybe I should give him a chance...

 _'After all, Lord Zuko changed as well because he got a second chance.'_

I thought as I nodded and sat down. In the end I spent the rest of the day with the mysterious Yorru. During lunchtime he ignored the others saying I was a freak and that he shouldn't sit with me and sat by my side. And before I went to sleep I looked at the roof of my room, feeling glad to have someone to talk to at last. Someone who seemed to be very wise, kind and caring.

 _'Maybe I could talk about those nightmares to Yorru. Maybe he knows what they mean, since Tenzin refuses to help me. And Yorru seems to be just as wise as he is.'_

A voice in my head told me. And I had to admit... That wasn't such a bad idea since Tenzin refused to help me, maybe Yorru knew what it could mean.

'I'll talk to him first thing in the morning. Then I will finally get some answers. At least I hope so…'

I thought as I snuggled up in my pillow and quickly fell in a deep sleep, once again with the nightmare about the strange girl...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This ends the third chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it.

 **A/N:**

 **Femke definitely had a feeling Yorru was in fact the wanted criminal Zaheer. But due the lack of proof she didn't sound the alert, as well as the fact that no one would believe her anyway.**

 **The dreams femke keeps having are of her interrogating P'li in the last however, the cell ... meaning P'li had escaped. This was meant as a warning of what was gonna happen. Though Tenzin must have understood this, he got mad at her, since the Avatar is normally the only one with vision powers.**

 **Thinking Femke was part of the new Team Avatar since had been bonded with the old Team Avatar as well will come back later in the series. Just keep in mind Zaheer and Femke are already lightly bonded.**

 **Well, that was all for now. I hope you enjoyed it people. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW**

 **and thanks paranoidgirl for doing such a wonderfull job as beta reader**


	4. Chapter 4: zhaofu

Chapter 4: zhaofu

When I got downstairs the next morning, I went looking for Yorru, intending to tell him about my nightmares- especially since I had gotten another one the night before.

In the dream, I was interrogating that strange looking girl again, now clearly seeing her shiver from the unbearable cold. However, she refused to answer my questions, and after some time, I left.

In the next shot I saw a young armless woman free the girl from her chains and disappear. She looked back at me once, smirking brightly before she left.

I looked up from my thoughts when I heard some air acolytes talking to each other.

"Yorru is gone. He fled- it was revealed that he was the wanted criminal Zaheer..."

 _"So it's true,"_ I thought as I walked right past them. _"That man wasn't worth trusting after all."_

I got my breakfast before I sat down in my usual corner with a book- that was, until I felt that someone was looking at me. When I looked over the side of my book to see who it was, my eyes met those of Lin Bei Fong- my granddaughter and the chief of police.

"Can I help you, Lin?" I asked, smiling, hoping she'd come to declare she finally believed I was her grandmother. But it wasn't that at all.

"We're going to Zhaofu," Lin said. "The avatar needs to be protected, and I could use some help. And since you love fighting so much, and we have no one else to turn to..."

She motioned me to follow her. No more words. No admittion of our blood relation. I sighed and swung my bag over my shoulder. After going up to my room to gather a change of clothes, my painting booklet and my toiletries, I nodded at her.

"All set," I sighed as I walked into the ship, carrying the bag with my tools over my shoulder.

"About time," Lin snapped, looking at me irritably. She then started the motor of the airship, and we headed off to Zhaofu, where Lin had come from to pick me up.

"Wow... A whole city made of metal! Amazing..." I breathed a few hours later as Ba Sing Se came into view. No reply. Lin was staring straight ahead, ignoring me. "Sheesh, glad to be here," I snapped, looking away. I really had no idea why Lin had picked me up. I much preferred the northen air temple. At least there I had Ikki, Meelo and Jinora to talk to- and I could hide away in the garden if need be. Here, everyone either didn't know me, or hated me. This was going to be great...

When I entered the room, Korra gave me a truly hateful look.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she demanded.

With Lin were several similar looking people who were probably related, as well as an older looking man with an odd piercing from his nose to his ears (some people have a strange sense of fashion if you ask me. Varrick and Zhu Li were there too, for some odd reason- and the remainder of team avatar.

"I told you that Zaheer guy is on the loose," Lin said. "I want to keep a close eye on her. The last thing we want is _her_ working with those criminals."

She glared at me as she said this, after which a Qoman who looked a little younger than Lin walked to me with a strange look in hereyes. I felt a sob welling in my throat when I realised how much she looked like Toph.

"You... You're Femke, right?" the woman asked. "A friend of the old team avatar, and our mother, Toph..."

She looked shocked, and her voice was full of emotion as she spoke. It made me wonder if perhaps- if she was a child of Toph as well- Toph might have told her about me, after however Lin and she got separated.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" I asked, stammering as I looked her in the eyes- the same eyes as her mother's. The only difference was that hers had stayed green, like hers should have been.

"My name is Su-Yin Bei Fong, but please call me Su..." She smiled, touching my hand for a very short moment which caused me to regard her with wide eyes. The last people to touch my hands like that had been Noatak and Tarrlok. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Bei Fong- then you're Toph's daughter, right? Lin never told me she had a sister," I said, trying to keep the feeling of betrayal out of my voice.

"Not here, not now... Lin won't let you say it anyway. Wait your chance, when you're alone with her," I kept telling myself in my head, knowing that if I blurted out the truth now, Lin would make it sound like it was a lie anyway- say that I did it for something else.

"Half-sister," Lin bruskly corrected me with a look that, if looks could kill, would have finished me off at once.

"Same thing to me. And I presume these are your children?" I asked as I looked at the teens standing behind her. They looked back at me, curiosity in their eyes.

"Why yes," Su replied, a smile on her face. "These are my kids; Bataar Jr. is the oldest- then Haun, then Wei and When the twins- and Opal is my youngest."

I looked at them, smiling- especially at the daughter, Opal. She was the spitting image of her grandma back in the day. Though there was one slight difference: namely, that Opal was an airbender.

"So, you get your own room in the guest house, since Opal will be trained here," Su said as she now took my arm and led me to the guest houses. Opal followed us, so I felt something was going to happen- and I prayed it would be something good this time.

"Wow... This room is amazing," I complimented once I was alone with them in the room.

"Yeah- it's one of the best we've got, since you _are_ family, right? You're our grandma... Right?" Su asked, clearly hesitant. I gawked back at her, unable to believe what she had just said, before nodding with tears in the corners of my eyes.

"I knew it. Mom told me once that the Bei Fongs weren't what they seemed to be. I didn't understand what she said- that was, until I started conducting research," Su told me. There were tears in her eyes as she walked over to me and looked at me with deep intesity. Her eyes were almost the same as Toph's, only green. "When I heard Lin say you were coming, I did some research on your background, and to my shock, I found..."

She handed me a shcrap of paper. I looked and gasped when I saw what it was: it was a picture of the old team avatar, taken on the day before we headed out to defeat the firelord. I was standing with my arm around Toph, both of us smirking brightly as we raised our thumbs at the camera.

"Oh my... I had almost forgotten I asked my mom to take that picture. Wow. We looked happy, for the time," I thought, stroking my hand over the head of my daughter's picture lovingly. I once again felt sad- I missed her dearly.

"This is real, then?" I heard Su ask from a distance. "You _were_ there back then... Then how..."

I hardly heard her, thinking about the moment the photo was taken, and all those awesome, sweet and fun moments we'd been through- one in particular.

* * *

 _"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together... Even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?" Katara asked in disbelief. It was after Aang had told the story of avatar Roku and firelord Sozin to all of us; immediately after Aang had come back from the spirit world, where his past life form had told him this._

 _"It's like those people are born bad," Toph commented, shaking her head in disbelief. I looked at her, startled, before I shrugged and placed a hand on her shoulder. On one hand I agreed with her, but on the other hand... Zuko was nice, so there were good fire nation people as well._

 _"No, that's wrong," Aang said. "I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all." He placed a hand on his chin in an exaggerated, pensive manner._

 _"Then what was the point?" Sokka asked with raised eyebrows, seemingly not getting the meaning of the whole story if it wasn't that the Fire Nation were born and raised evil. I doubted that theory heavily as well, since I was friends with Zuko. Of course, none of them knew that yet._

 _"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right?" Aang replied. "If anything, their story proves that anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendship," Aang said as he got up from the stone he had been sitting on. He looked at us all with a kind smile._

 _"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph asked now, gazing at the floor sadly, which I fully understood. Even though we had been together for a short time, all of us had grown very strongly attached to one another. And none of us could face the fact that one of us would go on- especially not Aang, who was everyone's beacon of hope._

 _"I don't see why not," Aang answered as he gently grabbed hold of her hand. Katara and I closely followed his lead. Only Sokka didn't join hands with us yet, looking sceptical._

 _"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that," he said as he rubbed his chin, but his sentence was cut short when Katara gave her brother an annoyed look._

 _"Oh Sokka, just hold hands," she snapped at him. Immediately after that, Sokka stopped talking, and, without moving, he stretched out his hand to hold Katara's._

 _In that moment, everything was perfect for us, and I had believed ever since then that even if Aang passed onto the next world and a new avatar took his place, he or she would be our friend too, just as Aang had been. But I was wrong, so very wrong. And now I was paying the price for believing and hoping those things._

* * *

"Femke... Earth to Femke... Are you okay?"

The voice of Su snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked at the picture of the old gang again, smiling at me cheerfully beneath my hands.

"Yeah, I was just... Lost in thoughts," I replied dreamily as I looked from Su to Opal.

"About what, if I may ask?" Su questioned, giving a small smile as she placed a worried hand on my shoulder. I looked at her now, and smiled, thankful for the way she actually seemed to care about me- even though we had only met a few hours ago.

"How much you two both resemble Toph... Unlike Lin," I cautiously replied. I knew she knew who I was, but I wasn't sure whether or not I could trust her. She seemed to be very nice, but looks can decieve- that's one thing I had learned- and right now this woman was acting a little _too_ kind for someone I had just met...

"Well... Thanks," Su said. "And I'm sorry if Lin is giving you a hard time. That's just how she has always been." She smiled again as Opal looked at me, her eyes wide. She seemed unable to believ what I had just said, for some strange reason.

"May I ask- why is she being so nasty towards me?" I asked. "Since she doesn't seem to have a problem with Korra..." I recalled that Korra and her had always seemed to kind of _like_ each other- unlike with me. She seemed to hate me. What happened this morning was proof enough of that.

"She's just like that," Su told me "Don't let it bother you too much. We both had a rough youth and... I think that the part of her that believes you're her grandmother is just mad at you for not being there for us." She placed a hand on my upper arm, smiling slightly. The look she gave me was soft, kind. I smiled back, thankful, before both of them pulled me into a hug.

* * *

 **And with that i end the newest chapter of my story... i hope you all liked it!**

 **Lin: growls...**

 **Su: come on lin... stop giving femke such a hard time**

 **Lin: im just trying to protect the AVATAR she is the HEERO of the story**

 **Su: femke isnt the avatar but she IS the main character of the story!**

 **Lin: whatever...**

 **Su revieuw ore lin will never accept femke**

 **Me: thanks for reading**

 **REVIEUW!**


	5. Chapter 5: aiwei the adviser

Chapter 5: Aiwei The Adviser

 **Femke's POV**

That evening at dinner, I looked in awe at all the food on the table. It was Opal's farewell dinner, and everyone was trying to be cheerful, for her sake. I was sitting next to the twins at the far corner of the room, eating silently. The man with the odd piercing I had seen before was sitting at my other side, and Mako after that. Mako gave me a sharp look every now and then. "I'm keeping an eye on you," it said. The man with the piercing however just gave me the occasional small smile.

"So... I heard you and Toph were really close," the man suddenly asked me as desert was being served.

"Yeah," I replied, taken aback. "Toph and I were best buddies back in the day, though I'm not sure if she is still... You know... Among us." I was a little unsure of my words. Ever since I had come back here I had only seen Katara twice, and she had said that Sokka was gone. I knew Aang was gone (too bad) since Korra was here, but I had heard nothing about what had become of the rest of the old team Avatar.

"I haven't seen her for a while, but I presume she is still alive. I haven't heard anything about a funeral for her," the older man said as he looked at me- just looked at me- with striking eyes that somehow gave me the shivers.

 _"Just like Yorru a few days ago, he tries to be nice and cover up his true nature. I wonder if he works with that Zaheer guy I heard so much about,"_ I thought as I ate my desert in silence. I was very happy to hear that Toph was (probably) still alive, though I figured it couldn't hurt to ask Su after dinner, just to be sure.

 _"He could be lying... Especially if he indeed does work with Zaheer,"_ I mused later, sitting down on a beautiful green spot near a house. I started to sketch what I saw. It was perfect: the sun rays on the house and the delicate green around were just the perfect samples of nature that I wanted to capture in painting. I was just pulling out my stuff to get coloring when I was startled by a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw the man with the piercing. His look was as firm as the hand he held on my shoulder.

"What are you doing in _my_ garden?" he asked with a stern voice, glaring at me. That was, until his eye fell on my painting- then his frown suddenly disappeared, like snow under the sun.

"I- I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I didn't know that I was in your garden... I was just looking for a nice spot to paint, and-"

I stopped when I saw that he wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying. Instead, he looked at the sketch I had made before the one I was currently working on- the sketch of the mysterious girl from my dream. It was only just visible by the ink that had seeped through from the page before.

"What is... _That_... On your last page..." he asked, stammering as he pointed at it now. I somehow sensed fear in the back of his tone, though I could have been mistaken.

"I made it yesterday evening," I said. "It's a painting of a girl that keeps appearing in my dreams, every night for the last few days." As I admitted this, I gave him the sketch of the young woman as I had seen her in the flash of my dream from last night: without the metal plate on her forehead, her combustion bending tattoo in plain sight.

"And... And were- did you- I mean... Have you only seen her in your dreams, or did you meet her in real life as well?" the man asked, looking at me with wide eyes. For some odd reason, he seemed scared by the idea.

"N-No, I never met her in person. She only appeared in my dreams- but if I could I would love to meet her," I said, a small smile on my face. It was the truth. If she really existed, if she wasn't someone that only existed in my head, then I would love to meet her in person. She looked very kind, and I had dozens of questions about her combustion powers. Things I had been wondering about ever since the combustion man had hunted us down, eighty-five years ago...

 **Aiwei's POV**

The new arrival named Femke was one strange girl. Sure, she looked nice, but she had something I couldn't place- something mysterious. And then that whole story about her being a friend of the original team Avatar... To me, it all sounded like a children's tale.

 _"Though if she lied, I would sense it, so it has to be the truth. Somehow, this woman was friends with the original team Avatar as well... Though I wonder how..."_ I thought as I watched her eating quietly. Trying to start a conversation with her didn't work out as planned, and after dinner she went out so fast that I didn't get the chance to try to talk to her again.

But a few hours later, when I was heading home to see how Zaheer and the others were doing, I saw her, sitting in my garden with a book in her lap, probably busy reading or something. When I came closer, I saw that it wasn't a reading book, but sheets of paper to paint on.

"What are you doing in _my_ garden?" I asked her, my voice stern as I shot her a scowl. My anger faded, however, when my gaze fell on her painting. It was my house, with the trees and everything included. It was beautiful, even though she hadn't colored it yet.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was in your garden... I was just looking for a nice spot to paint, and-"

Femke's voice rang out in the background, but stopped mid-sentence- probably when she saw I wasn't really concentrating on what she was telling me. My eye had fallen on something: a print of what she had painted on the last page. Even though it was faint, I knew exactly what was pictured there. She had painted P'li!

 _"But... That can't be... How does she know what P'li looks like?"_

I kept looking at the last page's painting. It couldn't be P'li. It had to be another combustion bending girl. P'li had been in prison for thirteen years, and Femke hadn't been here for eighty-five! It had to be a mistake.

"What is... _That_... On your last page..." I pointed at it now, trying to keep my voice from trembling. I couldn't let on that I knew her. I could ruin everything by telling or showing her who I truly was.

"I made it yesterday evening. It's a painting of a girl that keeps appearing in my dreams, every night for the last few days," she told me, turning back that page so I could take a better look at it. She handed the book to me. It was now clearly visible, and it was unmistakably P'li. She must have looked like this while she was in jail.

"And... And were- did you- I mean... Have you only seen her in your dreams, or did you meet her in real life as well?" I could feel how wide my eyes were as I asked this. That it was P'li was one thing- but did she only paint her from a dream? Was that even possible? And if it wasn't, and they met in real life once, then where did they meet? When she was in jail? Or before that... If that was the case, Zaheer might know her as well- though if that was true, it raised the question of why it was never mentioned to me.

"N-No, I never met her in person. She only appeared in my dreams- but if I could I would love to meet her," Femke said. She took the book back and regarded the page with a dreamy expression, which surprised me. She wanted to meet this woman, even though she knew how dangerous she could be? That was incredible- if it wasn't to hurt my friends, of course.

"So, if you did get to meet them, would you turn them in? For justice, of course." I tried to sound like I had no relation to them, like I wasn't hiding them in my cellar right now. I knew for sure that if she only wanted to meet them to turn them in and finally get on the Avatar's good side, my friends would never forgive me.

"No," she responded. "You know... I believe _everyone_ has _good_ in them, no matter what. I think they should try to take down Korra again- maybe it will help them learn that the world needs its Avatar." Femke closed her book and gathered up her stuff before starting to head off. I stared at her, shocked, unable to believe what she had just said- that she would rather see them get their butts kicked and learn something from it than turn them in to get on the Avatar's good graces.

" _My my, that girl is something special,"_ I thought as I headed after her. I managed to catch up to her before she could head into her room. If I had followed her in there, it might have given any onlookers the wrong impression.

"May I borrow your booklet for a moment?" I asked. "You will get it back. There's someone I want to show the painting to."

I saw Femke look at her booklet for a moment before she nodded and handed it to me. I studied the painting once more, and made up my mind. I would show this to Zaheer. He would know what it meant, and maybe he could arrange a meeting for Femke and P'li...

 _"I bet it would make both girls happy, since Femke is quite a special girl,"_ I thought. I made sure no one was looking at me before I began to head down, past my secret moving bookcase and into the cellar. The other Red Lotus members that were camping out there sat, waiting for nightfall to get to the Avatar and take her.

"Hello Aiwei. Is there a problem?" Zaheer asked, looking up from massaging P'li's shoulders. Both of them looked haunted from their thirteen years in prison, skin and bone thanks to the lack of food. But they were still fit as ever, and ready to strike.

"There is," I answered. "I caught a young female in the garden with a painting booklet. She claimed that she painted this from a dream she's had a few times." I handed Zaheer the booklet. At first, he looked sceptically at me, but his eyes grew wide when he saw the painting. Most likely, he was just as shocked as I was upon learning the girl had seemingly painted P'li from a mere dream.

"And... And she spoke the truth?" Zaheer questioned. "I... I mean, she didn't _lie_ that she drew it from a dream?" He had started showing his friends the painting as well, who looked as startled as him.

"Yes. She spoke the full truth. I was wondering... Have you any idea how this was possible?" I asked him. He kept staring at the painting, clearly pondering something, unable to answer my question for a while. Finally, he spoke up.

"I have no idea. What do you know about this girl?"

I thought about this for a moment. Yeah, I knew what she looked like, but I didn't really know anything else about her, besides that her name was Femke and that she was a fairy. _A fairy._

"Well, I only know what she looks like, and... And that she claims to be a fairy, one of the mythic creatures from old tales," I started to explain, but faltered as Zaheer raised his hands as a signal to stop talking.

"I know the tales, though it was always thought to be nothing but a myth," he said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Do you think you can arrange a meeting here without anyone noticing?"

I nodded, then calmly left the room to go and find Femke. I found her just as I had left her, busy painting without a care in the world.

"Here," I said, producing the booklet. "I wanted to give this back to you. Also, I want you to... Come with me, for a sec."

I turned halfway around to walk her back to the house, glancing around to check that no one came our way and could follow us. Femke gave me a thoughtful look for a moment before she got up and followed me- just like that! She trusted me. I walked her through the garden, into the house, then to the secret bookcase passage.

"Okay," I said to her. "I'm gonna show you something... But you have to promise to keep it a secret." I looked sternly at her, meeting her eyes to see that they were filled with shock and confusion. Nonetheless, she nodded firmly.

I slid open the bookcase, and with that, revealed the passage to this mysterious woman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that i end the chapter. Next time we will see the big meeting between femke and the red lotus...

 **A/N**

Aiwei could clearly feel whether femke was lying ore not so he knew she was speaking the truth that femke was very close with the former Gaang AND when she said she is a fairy.

Femke made another painting from the girl that had appeared several more times in her dreams (p'li) by now this is what aiwei saw and immidiatly saw it was P'li, do i'm not sure femke immidiatly saw how distressed he was when aiwei noticed this.

I thought they could have been there in the back for some time before they headed to kipnap korra to rest up and regain some strenght, because I just can't believe they were immidiatly healthy enough to go and take korra, and I thought of this since it isn't clear how match time passed in the metal clan….

Zaheer reacted shocked at the picture as well, this was mostly caused by the fact that this woman couldn't possibly knew them in any way and still she had been able to pain p'li…. I think i'm gonna make femke clear up how this can be the next episode…

Thanks for reading folks…. I hope you all enjoyed it…. If you did PLEASE REVIEUW!


	6. Chapter 6: the revealing

Chapter 6: The Reveal

 **Femke's POV**

"Okay, I'm gonna show you something, but you **HAVE TO** promise to keep it a secret."

Aiwei said as he turned to me after we entered the house that was his. I looked at him with a shocked look, not getting what he wanted to show me that was so important that it had to stay a secret.

 _"Unless he indeed has something to hide… Which would mean my feeling about him was right. Just as back then with Yorru."_

I thought as I nodded, then watched as Aiwei slid open the bookcase and revealed a small passage that led towards a door. I followed him carefully off the small stairs (I disliked stairs ever since I tumbled down our attic stairs back when I was a kid) before he opened the door and held it open so I could pass in first.

"Here she is, Zaheer…"

Aiwei said as he walked in front of me once again. Making me unable to see him. All i heard was a familiar voice say:

"Very well."

Before Aiwei stepped aside and I could see Yorru- Zaheer standing right in front of me, looking exactly the same as I had seen him last time on the Air Temple or that's what his appearance was. But his eyes had changed from warm and trusting to cold and distrusting, like this was the first time he saw me.

"So... I heard you had some dreams you couldn't explain."

Zaheer asked me as he carefully looked back at his friends. I followed his gaze and gasped, because there she was! The girl that had appeared in my dreams! She was sitting right behind Zaheer, looking at him with a loving gaze.

"Y-yes. Since a week or so, I have this... dream about a strange cold room with an even stranger girl in it."

I started as I got my booklet from out of my backpack and showed him the very first picture of the girl I had ever made, sitting in her cell, looking up at me all cold and fragile.

"She kept silent the first few times I was questioning her for some reason. Only the last time, yesterday evening, she spoke."

I said, remembering that had been the first time I had heard her voice. I had been quite shocked she spoke, since i hadn't expected her to.

"And what did she have to say?"

Zaheer asked me as he looked from the picture to me and then to the rest of his gang with a small smile.

"'If you think you can break me, I have to disappoint you. I will never betray my friends'. That's what she said."

I repeated the one line she had said a few times in that dream. When I said this however, I saw the girl's eyes. The one that looked like the girl from my dreams, widened in shock as she looked at Zaheer with a gasp, before she walked to Zaheer and whispered something in his ear. At which Zaheer looked up surprised, before he turned to me again.

"Thats odd… P'li just told me that this really happened. She had said that to the ones interrogating her."

Zaheer said as he looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. Almost looking like he couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"And how can we be sure no one told you what she had said first? Like, say, a white lotus guard."

Zaheer asked as he looked at me with a stern look. He was definitely not believing what i was telling him, that was for sure, and I don't blame the guy. In his place I hadn't believed him if it was the other way around, but I had to convince him it was the truth somehow. Though the big question was: how?

"No one told me about your existence before you guys broke out. And afterwards no one even wanted to talk to me about that. Aiwei can confirm that."

I said as I looked at the truthseer, who gave a small nod to confirm this, at which Zaheer turned to the girl he had called P'li before with a small smile.

"Well, her name is P'li... she is a combustion bender and my girlfriend. these other people are Ghazan the lavabender and ming hua, a waterbending master you saw in your dream."

Zaheer said as he pointed to the other two behind him while he held an arm around P'li, who looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is..."

I started, but stopped when I heard the voice of Su call my name. I looked at Aiwei who looked up shocked before he grabbed my arm.

"We have to go up. **NOW."**

Aiwei said as he pulled me along towards the hall. I looked back at Zaheer and his friends, waving one last time before I headed back with him as fast as I could, we both got into the sitting room after Aiwei checked if no one saw us come out, then he handed me a cup of tea, placing another cup down as he headed to answer the door when someone knocked.

"Hello Aiwei, have you seen Femke around lately?"

The voice of Su asked, and when I looked up I saw her, the Avatar and her friends standing in the doorway.

"She's with me. I was just telling her something more about the building and Philosophy of the city. If you like you can come in and join us."

Aiwei lied. But of course we couldn't tell why I was really here. That would ruin Zaheer's chances to do… Whatever he is planning to do. And besides, I promised not to reveal that zaheer and the others were down in the basement. And if there is one thing I hate it is breaking my promises. I only break them if there is no other way around it. which is avoidable in most cases.

"No need to. But its most dinner time and we hadn't seen her in a while so we thought she might have, you know, ran off."

Korra said as she looked at me firmly. Something that quite confused me. At one hand; she didn't want me around, but at the other hand; she does try and stop me from leaving this world at all costs.

'Which either means she does care _(which I highly doubt since she always seems to look at me so hatefully),_ or she just wants me to be miserable'

I thought as I watched korra talk to Aiwei. It was when something popped in my head. Something that wouldn't necessarily mean I had to betray them, but it could help if I could talk to them again. Maybe I could try and convince them to stop now, before anything bad happens.

"Which is bound to happen at some point. That always happens with the bad guys."

I thought as I gathered all my courage, before i cleared my throat to get their attention.

 **General POV**

"Also, I talked with Aiwei about the current situation because I wanna help."

Femke brought in, stammering a little as she was a little unsure about how she wanted to bring up the subject without betraying Zaheer and his gang right now, listening in on the story behind the other side of the bookcase.

"What do you mean, help? "

Korra asked with a stern look directed at the brunette that looked at aiwei with a similar look.

"I mean: try to talk with these people. See if we can reason with them. I think they might not be as bad as they try to look."

Femke said as she gave Aiwei a meaningful look, making Zaheer look at his friends with a raised eyebrow behind the bookcase while P'li looked at the bookcase door with a look filled with a mixture of hope that someone wanted to listen to their opinion before judging and confusion that this girl seemed to consider their feelings and not judge right away.

 _"I never imagined someone wanting to actually listen to us."_

Ghazan whispered in Zaheer's ear who nodded in reply as he looked at a beaming P'li and an annoyed looking Ming Hua.

 _"Don't get your hopes up too fast. They're not going to listen to her."_

Zaheer whispered back as he looked back at Ghazan with a stern face, since Zaheer had known from when he was with the other airbenders on Air Temple Island that Korra and Femke hated each other. They never even looked each other in the eye. That was how much they hated each other. And zaheer had seen this with his own eyes, so he knew one thing for sure; it would be a miracle if korra would listen to her now.

 _'_ _Not that I don't believe miracles can happen…'_

Zaheer thought to himself as he looked at P'li who walked next to him and placed a hand on the bookshelf, praying in silence that this woman could make the Avatar listen to them before they would take action.

"And why exactly should we listen to you since you have already helped the enemy before?"

Korra asked. Her voice sounded as the smack of a whip in the brunette's face, who looked at her with a face full of disbelief that she was still mad about that.

"You know why I did that... I did that because i wanted to protect my half-brothers. Besides, Tarrlok did help you in the end."

Femke brought in with a smirk on her face, and it was the truth. In the end it had been Tarrlok who had revealed the secret of Amon thanks to which Korra had been able to beat him. Too bad in the end Tarrlok had to try and blow them both to pieces.

"So... That means we have to listen to you?!"

Korra asked as she looked at Femke with a shocked look, who nodded and carefully placed a hand on one of the shelves as she looked at the books with a intriguing look.

"As someone from the wood villages I believe there is good in everyone, so I'm sure if you would just go and talk with these people... You'll find a way to reason with them."

Femke said, careful to choose her words, knowing that she couldn't make it sound like she was convinced there was a way to reason with these people because she had seen with her very own eyes they were sane people with whom one would be able to reason, since that would mean she would break her promise.

"And who would go over there and negotiate with them? **You?** Dont make me laugh. You would only join sides with them."

Korra quipped as she looked at Femke with a smirk on her face, who looked at her with a teary face before she stormed off, saddened that Korra didn't wanted to listen to her once again, behind the bookcase, P'li turned away her head with a sad look as well, since she had hoped they would listen to Femke as well. That would make their goal of getting rid off all the world leaders and the Avatar a lot easier. But now that hope was gone, and they were back at phase One.

 **P'li's POV**

"Also, I talked with Aiwei about the current situation. Because I want to help."

Femke brought in, stammering a little since she was a little unsure about how she wanted to bring up the subject without betraying the fact that me and my friends were in this room and listening in on the story right now. Making me smile when she said that she wanted to help.

 _'_ _She really cares a lot about us already. And we haven't even seen each other for so long…'_

I thought smiling as I came a little closer to where Zaheer was standing to hear better what was going on in the room, without making any noise of course. Because the slightest sound could get us caught now. And that would mean back to that hell the White Lotus called jail.

"What do you mean, help?"

I heard Korra ask Femke with a very angry undertone in her voice. Like she was somehow feeling Femke was up to something. Feeling she was hiding something, even though I knew that was impossible.

 _'_ _Well, for the Avatar, nothing is_ _totally_ _impossible. I mean, her powers are limitless. Zaheer had told us that multiple times.'_

I thought, remembering each time we had spoken about how and when we should capture the Avatar, Zaheer always reminded us we should be cautious, since there was always a chance she could learn a new skill or take over an existing power, since her powers as the Avatar were limitless.

"I mean: try to talk with these people. See if we can reason with them. I think they might not be as bad as they try to look."

Femke said with the same voice as Korra, making zaheer look at us with a raised eyebrow behind the bookcase while I looked at the bookcase door with a look filled with a mixture of hope that someone wanted to listen to us before judging and confusion that this girl seemed to consider our feelings and not judge right away. Which most people did, whenever we met someone new.

 _"I never imagined someone would actually listen to us."_

Ghazan whispered in Zaheer's ear, like he had guessed my thought. Zaheer nodded in reply as he looked at me, smiling when he saw I was beaming at him, then at Ming Hua who was right next to me looking at Ghazan with a annoyed look like she always was, never trying to see the bright side of things.

 _'_ _Its rare to see her smile. Doesn't happen too often.'_

I thought as I watched my only female friend in the group with a thoughtful look, sure she had smiled before. More then once but still it was rare to see Ming Hua smile even slightly. Mostly she kept her face either straight and emotionless. Or angry. Like she was constantly angry with someone.

 _"Koh the face stealer would have a hard time to steal her face, thats for sure."_

Zaheer had joked a few months after I had joined The Red Lotus, when I curiously asked why I never saw Ming Hua smile. Because I had been wondering why. Wondering if maybe I had done something wrong that had upset her. But thank goodness my then new friends had re-assured me that this wasn't the case and that she was always like that. And ever after that we had all become the best of friends. Even in jail this had remained. I know because after that, there had not been a single fight. Not even a bit of a spat. Which most people would have after such a long time apart and isolated from the world. Which meant our friendship had survived the test of isolated jail. At least in my eyes it had.

 _"But don't get your hopes up too fast. They're very likely not going to listen to her."_

Zaheer whispered back as he looked back at our friend with a stern face, since Zaheer had known from when he was with the other airbenders on Air Temple Island that Korra and Femke hated each other. He had told us himself. They never even looked each other in the eye. That was how much they hated each other. And if their eyes would meet they would get into a fight. And zaheer had seen this with his own eyes, so he knew one thing for sure. It would be a miracle if Korra would listen to her now. Though I would love to see Femke win and make Korra listen to us.

 _'_ _That would make things so much easier for us.'_

I thought as I walked next to my boyfriend Zaheer and placed a hand on the bookshelf, praying in silence that this woman could make the Avatar listen to us, and see us the way we truly are. Just some people that wanted to do what's best for the world before she would take action, and most likely try and take us out.

"And why exactly should we listen to you, since you have already helped the enemy before?"

Korra asked. Her voice sounded as the smack of a whip in the face and believe me when I say I know how that feels.

"You know why I did that. I did that because i wanted to protect my half-brothers. Besides, Tarrlok did help you in the end."

Femke brought in with a triumphant sound in her voice. Which made me hope even more that this conversation would end soon and Femke would come out as the winner. If only the Avatar would give in now and listen. She should know this woman was only doing the right thing.

 _'_ _Please, Spirits. Help that girl. Whoever she is she is doing the right thing. Help her, please…'_

I prayed as I looked at the roof, feeling a small tear drop down my face.

"So, you're now saying that. That means we have to listen to you?!"

Korra asked angrily now, which made Zaheer looked at Ghazan and Ming Hua with a alarmed look, then at me with a weak smile. He was trying to reassure me like he always did. To bad it didn't made me feel any better this time.

"As someone from the Wood Villages I believe there is good in **everyone** **.** So I'm sure if you would just go and talk with these people, you'll find a way to reason with them."

Femke said. And I could hear from how she spoke that she was careful to choose her words, knowing that she couldn't make it sound like she was convinced there was a way to reason with us because she had seen with her very own eyes we were sane people with whom one would be able to reason. Since that would mean she would break her promise and reveal Aiwei's secret.

"And who would go over there and negotiate with them? **YOU?!** Don't make me laugh. You would only join with them."

Korra quipped. A long silence followed and after what seemed like forever I heard fast footsteps, meaning she had stormed off, most likely crying. Saddened that Korra didn't want to listen to her once again. Behind the bookcase I turned away my head with a sad look as well, since she had been our only hope to make Korra listen to us. That would make our goal of getting rid off all the world leaders and the Avatar a lot easier. But now that hope was gone, and we were back at phase 1. Getting the Avatar in her sleep, poison her and then kill her to end the Avatar line. Forever.

 _'_ _There is no turning back about it now'_

I thought with a sad look as I turned back to my friends and love. To complete the mission we came here for.

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

And with that this chapter ends! I hope you enjoyed it despite it being quite big.

 **A/N:**

Femke and Korra hated each other from day one never looking each other directly in the eye unless it is to start fighting over something. Something Zaheer had heard from the other airbenders and air acolytes on the island when he was there.

Of course the Red Lotus gang was surprised to see Femke take their side and wanting to help out their cause rather than help Korra beat them and get on good terms with her and even made P'li, who has been mistreated before, hope that things would get better for them. More about P'li's past will follow in the next chapter.

Well that was all for now folks, thanks for reading.

Ghazan: See you all next Chapter!

Ming Hua: dont forget to review ore Femke will be very sad


	7. Chapter 7: a stormy night at zhaofu

Chapter 7: A Stormy Night At Zhaofu

P'li's POV

That evening we, The Red Lotus had to hold off our mission for one more night because of an enormous thunderstorm raging over Zhaofu. Heavy thunder claps were heard all over the city of metal. They could even be heard in the small cellar storage were we were camping out, making me whimper in fear as i clutched to my boyfriend who rubbed over my back in a reassuring way.

 _"It's okay Dear. We're safe."_

Zaheer whispered in my ear softly as he kept massaging my back calmly but I was too far away in my fears to hear him. Traumatized by the horrible events from my youth. My terrible youth I had been forced to sit out in the clutches of the evil Warlord Mogui.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I had only been Five years old when my parents had been able to sell me to the Warlord Mogui, getting rid off the most annoying part of their lives at last. And Mogui would become and stay my master for nine long, scary, hungry and lonely years. Having to suffer under his evil whip, starvation and his worse punishment; the stockade. A small pillar in the open field where he would tie me to with a short chain. Long enough to stand on my feet but too short to move around freely. That evening a thunderstorm was brewing as well. While i was tied to the stockade once again, struggling to get loose, since the thunder was closing in fast and I knew the thunder hitting me could kill me. Besides, in my five year old mind, thunder was one of the most frightening things there was. With wet soaking rags around my body, which was covered in scars and bruises I tried to pull at my chains as hard as I could to get them to loosen up, but the only thing that happened was that the wounds under my chains opened up again and start bleeding again._

 _'_ _This is no use. I'm never going to pull free before the thunder comes here.'_

 _I thought as I hopelessly let myself fall on the ground, sobbing with my head in the mud as I crawled as close to the pillar as I could, hoping that if it had to end like this, it would end fast and painless. But that didn't happen, for suddenly two strong arms were thrown around me, pulling the chains from my wrists with a enormous power before rolling away just in time before the thunder hit the small stockade. Just a few feet from where we were landing judging by the enormous clap that followed. For one brief moment I thought the person that got me out was Mogui who had freed me in a rage of pity. But I was soon proved wrong when I recognized the voice of one of the soldiers. I recall his name was Gang, call my name. Gently rubbing my cheek._

 _"_ _It's okay now. You're safe. I got you. Poor girl. You're so icy cold."_

 _His voice was trembling with pity as he said the last part. And before I knew it I felt something warm around my shoulders, and his warm voice was telling me to relax. That everything was gonna be fine now, as he took me into a place where it was warm and safe..._

 _*End of flashback*_

Just when I came out of that memory a flash illuminated the little cave in the back of the cellar where we were all sitting right now, followed by a loud boom that echoed through the forest behind our hiding place, making me scream in terror, that awful memory and the thunderstorm had caused me to forget where I was and what was at risk right now, and I screamed my lungs out since I was absolutely terrified.

 _"P'li, it's us. Your friends. You're not there anymore. Calm down. You're going to cost us the mission if you go on like this."_

I heard Zaheer whisper in my ear, but at the moment I was to far away in mind to understand what he was saying, still screaming out my lungs. That was until someone grabbed me around my thin waist and cuddled me close.

"It's okay Love. calm down. We're all safe."

A familiar voice called out as I felt someone lifted me somewhere and I was being rocked by someone. I didn't know who it was but I had a pretty good feeling about who it was. And as I felt my whole body relax another memory claimed me.

 _*Flashback*_

 _After Gang had taken me out of that horrible thunderstorm he brought me inside. I knew because it suddenly stopped raining above me. I kept my eyes closed, not knowing if it was safe to open my eyes, since I had no idea if I was allowed to be awake already. I heard his soaking wet feet trot over the floor, most likely leaving a wet track behind him as he did so._

 _"Hey Gang, what you got there?"_

 _A fellow soldier started. but I heard his voice trailed off when he must have spotted me; lying in the older man's arms quite comfortably._

 _"Hey Li. This is P'li. I got her from the stockade just in time. The poor thing almost got struck by lightning."_

 _Gang said and I heard the pity in his voice once again which was, for me, a good sign. The sign that someone cared about my existence._

 _"You did..._ _ **what now?**_ _Why was that poor girl out there anyway?"_

 _I heard Li reply with a harsh voice filled with a mix of horror and disbelief before I felt a soft hand rubbing over my cheek, which fell good especially since no one had ever touched me before without the intention of harming me._

 _"Punishment. She refused to kill some prisoners. Innocent civilians that refused to pay their taxes."_

 _Gang replied as I felt him put something warm around me and kept rubbing me so I felt a chill run down my body. Not from misery or because I was scared by something, but because I was warming up. Something my body wasn't quite used to._

 _"Yeah, Mogui is quite the harsh boss. I can imagine the poor child doesn't know the first thing about being happy and, were you up too?"_

 _Li's voice asked Gang as I felt the wet clothes were taken from my shivering body, causing me to sneeze three times in a row._

 _"Bless you. I'm going to give the child a warm bath and some proper clothes, then pray she isn't going to get killed by all this."_

 _The voice of Gang replied as I felt hot water around my cold body. Again I sneezed as Gang washed me, then got me in a dress that felt a lot warmer than my old one. I now carefully opened my eyes, seeing the two men were talking about Mogui and how unfair it was that I was treated so poorly. I looked at them and after that I looked from left to right through the room to see where i was and quickly figured out that I was in the small living area of the soldiers. Li and Gang were the last two man awake as they sat on a couch, talking until they noticed I had woken up._

 _"Hello there. How are you feeling?"_

 _The man named Gang asked as he looked at me with a kind smile and the man named Li got up and walked to the kitchen area, which was in plain sight of where I was sitting and started to make something._

 _"Better, Sir. Um, Thank you for saving me."_

 _I humbly replied as I looked down at my lap shyly, unable to look this kind man in the eyes. Since I had been taught I shouldn't look my master or people that were above ('Everyone, even the cats and dogs on the streets are higher than you!' He had said) even though this man seemed nicer than that. And just as I thought this. The man named Gang cupped up my head and made me to look into his eyes. That were a pretty blue and seemed to sparkle._

 _"You're welcome dear. Though if it were for me, you wouldn't have been there in the first place."_

 _Gang replied with a small smile as Li walked back to the table Gang and I were now sitting at and placed a warm steaming plate with food in front of me. At which i looked stunned. Except for Mogui's wife named miss Ting, no one had ever given me proper food._

 _"Here you go, Dear. You must be starving."_

 _Li said as he shoved the steaming hot plate with food my way, which I dug in hungrily since i hadn't eaten in two days and was starving. I saw the two man looked at me with a small smile, as the two man discussed how they could help me out further without my master knowing it. So I could learn what it feels like to be loved and cared about. Something no one had done for me before. Not even my parents._

 _I sat there all this time, listening to these men, who claimed to despise my master and wanting to make me happy. I felt loved, shocked they indeed seemed to care about me since even as they were discussing this they were looking at me, smiling every now and then, sometimes stroke me over my face as well until they said it was about time i went to bed._

 _"Tomorrow will be another long day. Too bad we can't change much about that."_

 _Gang said as he picked me up and carried me to one of the bedrooms. I gasped a little when we walked to where it was warm and safe instead of in my lonely cell where it was cold and where I was all alone. The two men tucked me in and whispered in my ear that I was safe, before I went into a deep dreamless sleep, feeling warm and wanted it was amazing._

 _*End of Flashback*_

In the distance the thunder still raged as I felt his arm rub over my back. Making calm hushing noises as he did so. This, together with the soothing memory of one of the few times I had been safe and secure when I still lived at Mogui's place, made it that I soon fell in a deep dreamless sleep. Feeling the same warmth as back in my dream. It was amazing.

Zaheer's POV

Soon after the thunderstorm started P'li started to scream and kick around and we all knew why. She was reliving the trauma of her past, before we came to get her out of there. We all know what a hell she has been through. But that didn't takes away that I had to try and calm her down, before anyone would hear us. Which would blow the mission.

 _"It's okay Love. We're safe. Relax."_

I whispered in her ear as I kept massaging her back in an effortless try to calm her down. My other two companions were soundly asleep. Thank goodness they didn't wake up from the noise. Especially Ming Hua who could become quite harsh if someone bothered her in her sleep.

 _'_ _Maybe it's just that everything is so silent around us that I think she is screaming so loud. Maybe it's softer than I…'_

I Started my thoughts, but stopped as a thunderflash struck through the night sky once again. Before the rumbling started that sounded like a mountain was caving in near us, causing P'li to scream and kick even more in panic.

"P'li, its us. Your friends. You're not there any more. Calm down. You're gonna cost us the mission if you go on like this."

I almost begged now. knowing someone was bound to hear us and that would cost us the mission for sure. I was right, someone had heard us but not the one that I had feared would hear us. Instead of Su, Lin ore the Avatar in the worse scenario, it was Femke, walking right past me and towards P'li. Not to hurt her as I had first thought, but to pick her up and rock her in her arms calmly and comforting, trying to calm her down as well.

"It's okay sweetheart. Calm down. We're all safe."

She gently said as she kept rocking her in her arms while also stroking her over her back and I had no idea how she did it. But P'li calmed down from it.

 _'_ _Wow. She must be magic to manage that. Even I didn't get her calm and she just placed her hands on her back and it worked.'_

I thought as I looked at Femke with an amazed look as the young brunette kept making calm hushing noises while rocking my love in her arms.

"Can someone please explain to me whats going on down here? I thought you guys were on a **secret** mission and trying **not** to be heard."

Femke asked, almost sounding accusatory. Like she was on our side. Though I know that was impossible. She was an ally of the Avatar. She wouldn't root for us.

 _'_ _It's most likely that she has to admit she knew we were down here if we're found out. That's all. No need to hope she might join us.'_

I thought as I looked at the motherly way she was holding P'li close. Looking down at her worriedly. Almost like she indeed cared about P'li. Cared about us.

"P'li is just... Scared of thunder. She has been for a long time, though she refuses to tell why."

I made up as fast as I could, not wanting to fully trust this woman and tell her about the evil warlord and all P'li has been through as a child, since we didn't know in how far we could really trust this her.

 _'_ _And like guru laghima once wrote: better be safe than sorry.'_

I thought as I saw the woman look down at P'li a little shocked before she looked at the ceiling, probably not knowing what to say because she was scared she might ask something that would either offend or anger us. So it seemed it was up to me to think of something to start up a conversation.

"So… Before you had to go yesterday, Aiwei said you're a fairy. Is that really true?"

I asked with a mocking tone in my voice, since I didn't really believe in fairies. They were just children's tales. A fantasy and nothing more.

"Yes it's true. It must sound odd. Fairies indeed exist. I can proof it."

The brunette said and before I knew it a few breads and jam and honey appeared before us, turning in all kinds of odd colors before they made themselves ready and floated to us.

"Wow floating food when I wake up. That's a welcome surprise after thirteen years of rice."

Ghazan joked behind me and rubbed his eyes, having woken up from the commotion and now he was smiling as he ate one of the breads with jam.

"As delicious as I remember it to be…"

Ghazan smirked as he licked his lips, then grabbed another one before I could take one as well.

"Hey! Save some for the others as well, mister."

I joked as I took a piece of bread as well, sniffing it before I took a bite. The bread smelled like normal brown bread and the jam was sweet and delicious. Just as i remembered it to be.

"How did you do that?"

I asked Femke as soon as I had finished the bread, unable to keep the shock from my voice, since this had looked a little too much like the children's tales to me. Even though I had said before: like all great children's tales, it contains truth within the myth. This was a little too odd to be believed.

"It was a simple teleport spell, nothing big. I can do much more. Like changing in a fairy form, making shields, shoot blasts deflect attacks and so on."

Femke smiled as she looked at P'li with a soft look. The combustion girl was fast asleep now and unaware of everything around her.

"Amazing. And what's the fairy world like?"

Ghazan asked, fascinated now, immediately believing everything this woman said. Even though it sounded like the ravings of a madwoman to me. That was just how Ghazan was. You could tell him anything, he almost instantly believes you, even if you would tell him the world is flat. He is very easy going.

"Well. Just the same as here in the way of kingdoms and cities and all. Though there are a lot of different plants with different people and different cultures. Also, technology is far more progressed there."

Femke said smiling as she talked about this, seemingly enjoying to talk about the magic realm and all it's inhabitants. And for an hour long she told us all the stories she knew about her realm and all the great adventures she had and to be honest, I really liked them. Though to me it still all sounded like children's tales. This was until I heard a loud beeping noise came from one of her pockets. To my surprise she got a small flat box out and pushed a button before she held it against her ear.

"Femke here. Yeah… yeah… Well I **WAS** asleep. Hmm. Hmmm alright. Yeah see ya then. Bye!"

She said before she pushed another button and looked at something else on her wrist.

"Wow, I have been here for an hour already. Better get back to bed before I'm being missed."

She suddenly called out as she got up and swung with her arm so some more food appeared.

"To share with everyone in the morning. I have to go now."

The girl smiled as she gently placed P'li down before she started to gather a few things she brought along.

"Wait one moment. What was that flat thing you talked to?"

Ghazan asked before she could walk out. When she heard this, Femke turned around and walked back to us before carefully getting the flat box out of her pocket, holding it so we could all see it.

"It's called a mobile phone. Without any lines you can make phone calls send messages and some can even send your voice all around the globe and through any other dimension."

Femke smiled as she gave us a small wink before she turned around and started too head to the door again. I looked after her with a stunned look, since I had never met a woman like her. She was a little odd, sure, but yet, she seemed to be very confident and strong. For some odd reason I just knew this girl, Femke, could be just the helping hand we needed to get the Avatar on her knees as well as all the World Leaders. Though there was one problem; she seemed to hold the Avatar in a high esteem. So there was little chance she would join us. To bad though. She seemed quite the special girl.

"Great. And you can change whenever you want? Like, right now?"

Ghazan asked as he looked at Ming Hua who got up as well now and looked at Femke with a surprised look.

"If I was in danger, which I'm not right now, I would."

Femke replied before she started to rustle in her bag and got out a book which she handed to me.

"For any more questions. I really have to go now or they might notice I'm gone."

Femke said as I carefully took over the book; ' _Fairies through the ages, by Gertrude Stick'_ the cover of the book said. I looked up and saw Femke just disappeared through the door, which silently made me wonder; would we ever see her again? And if yes, would she fight alongside us or the Avatar? All these questions along with a few others flew threw my head as I watched Ming Hua get up and sit next to me, watching as Femke waited for the _'all clear_ ' sign of Aiwei.

"She sure is something special, huh?"

The waterbender asked me as the girl disappeared through the bookcase.

"Yes, she sure is special."

I replied, looking up at her then looking back down at a peacefully sleeping P'li. The storm had settled down a few minutes earlier, and now she was smiling in her sleep, totally unaware of what was happening around her.

 _"It's like Guru Laghima said: peace comes for those who know they're well cared for."_

I thought with a smile as I stroked P'li over her hair. Thinking about the guru laghima quote. _'Knowing she was well cared for.'_ it did strike me as odd that I wasn't able to make her feel well cared for and thus calm down, but she, Femke, only had to touch her shoulder to make her calm down. Even though the two of them didn't know each other. Right? Or did she? Maybe they met when she was in jail. Since I was certain they couldn't have met before that. Since if that had been the case she would have mentioned it to me.

 _'_ _Especially since I'm her lover. Well, I will ask her when she wakes up. doesnt hurts to ask if she knew her? Right?'_

I thought as I kept stroking her hair absent mindedly, thinking about all these things, not even noting Ming Hua had asked me a question, that was until suddenly, A splash of water hit me right into the face.

"Ming! What was that for?"

I said as I looked at her sternly while I dried off my face with the under side of my shirt, still sputtering a little since the water had come out of nowhere for me, that's how deep in thought I had been. The water had reached everywhere, even in my nose

"You weren't paying attention, as always."

The black haired woman said with her snappy voice like she always did, looked at me in an annoyed way.

"I was just deep in thought. What were you saying?"

I asked as I looked at the waterbender who grumbled a little before she asked me again.

"Why didn't you ask her to join us, if you think she is so special?"

She asked, rolling her eyes at me annoyed as she did so.

"Because. It wouldn't have been of any use. She wouldn't have joined us anyway. She is allied with the Avatar. Nothing will change that."

I replied, before I looked back at P'li. Ming Hua gruffed as she walked to Ghazan and gave him a kick in his side because he had fallen asleep again while we were discussing this, which annoyed her to no end. Since he was part of the group as well and had to pay attention and give his opinion as well.

"Nothing will ever change that."

I mumbled as I looked at the stairs were Femke had disappeared to. Not knowing what was about to follow. Not knowing something that would change all of our lives forever would happen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the seventh chapter of my story! I sure hope you liked it! Since I really enjoyed to write this chapter.

Ming Hua: Took you long enough….

Me: Sorry, my mobile phone crashed right after I finished the last part of my chapter so I had to re-write that.

Ghazan: Wait, you can use that phone of yours to write as well?

Me: Yes, with the app one-note, that's really handy I can write wherever I go.

Ming Hua: Until that damn thing breaks.

Zaheer: That sucks.

Aiwei: And that is the honest truth

Ming Hua: No one asked your opinion.

P'li: calm down Ming Hua, we don't want accidents to happen.

Ghazan: Yeah, since those always cost me my head.

Ming Hua: don't forget to review guys.

and thanks to paranoidgirl doing such a awsome job as a beta reader

Thanks for reading people

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: the kipnap

Chapter 8: the Kidnapping

 **Femke's POV**

The next morning I really had to try my best and not snitch out about my adventure last night, since it had really made a great impression on me. Those guys seemed to be so. Nice and normal. It was hard to believe for me that they were bad guys. Since they had seemed to be very normal people.

 _'_ _And maybe they really are. Maybe they're only doing what they believe is best for the world.'_

I thought as I painted absent mindedly, while I watched korra and Bolin train metalbending in the garden. Korra was doing great, she was looking very good, maybe she would even be good enough to face Lin in one to one combat and maybe even win. Bolin at the other hand was still struggling to get it done. And to be honest I was feeling a bit sorry for him since he was really trying his best to learn it unlike korra who just tried and learned it right away. Even though she was the Avatar, that didn't seemed like really fair to me,

 _'_ _Bolin deserves it far more than Korra. Bolin is working hard to learn it. His is heart fully in his work. It's not fair. Korra is just such a mean, nasty, annoying…'_

I started my thoughts, but stopped when someone tapped on my shoulder. That someone turned out to be Aiwei, who had something in his hand that was wrapped in a piece of paper.

"Someone called **_'Yorru'_** asked me to give this to you. He said it was a farewell gift. And he wished you well for whatever path you choose to go down."

The older man said as he handed the package to me, then winked and walked the other way. I smiled, knowing all full well what the wink had meant. Yorru was the cover name Zaheer had used in the Air Temple as well, so I knew that this gift was from him.

"What's that, Femke? A gift? Someone has a secret admirer."

Bolin chimed in when he saw me carefully open the package, which revealed a small black bundle with a red flower painted on it. It was beautiful and I immediately wanted to read it, but when I opened it, there was nothing on the pages. They were all blank.

"Or someone is mad at her for something and thought this was a good joke. Gotta admit. It is."

korra quipped as she looked at the empty book with a smirk on her face. I wanted to make a snappy command back or even smack that grin off her face, but that was when I saw there was a small message on the first page.

 _'_ _Thanks for one great evening Z,G,M and P._

 _Ps: a candle might shed some light on this message'_

I silently read for myself, which made me smile. Even though I didn't quite understood the last part of the message. _'A candle might shed some light on this message'._ What did he mean with that? Did he mean I had to burn the letter? I was thinking about this when I suddenly remembered Zuko once told me that by placing a message from his uncle on a lantern he learned the truth about his other great-grandfather, Avatar Roku. Maybe that was what Zaheer wanted to tell me. Maybe he hid the real message under this one. To stop Korra from seeing it.

 _'_ _Well… It's worth a try.''_

I thought as I made up an excuse to get away, then ran to my room and lit a candle, placing a bulb around it before I placed the message on top of it. And indeed a moment later a letter appeared were the short message once had been.

 _Hello Femke_

 _Thanks for the food last evening. It was really delicious. We shared them this morning with P'li as well when she woke up. She is doing a lot better now, since I know you most likely wanted to know that. Though I still wonder why, since you barely know us._

 _Anyway, good luck with whatever path you choose to go down. And maybe someday we meet again. You can have this empty booklet as a goodbye gift. I hope you like it._

 _Hopefully until someday_

 _Zaheer, P'li, Ming Hua and Ghazan_

The small note read. I smiled when I saw it. I used my magic to turn it back to the first message before I started to draw on the first page, and when i was done, the four I had met yesterday evening were looking back at me, smiling as they held onto one another. Though one thing was off with the painting, something i didn't quite understood as well. I was standing in the middle of the group with my arms wrapped around P'li and Zaheer.

 _'_ _That's odd. Why am I standing there in the middle? Like I belong with them?'_

I thought as I got my stuff and started to color the picture, smiling as I colored their eyes. They were sparkling, full of hope, life and the promise everything would become better once they achieved whatever their goal might be.

 _'_ _What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. I should try and talk to Korra about negotiating with them.'_

I thought as I slammed the book shut and carefully got up. Hiding my new book next to my diary and walking out towards the main estate were Su and the others should be.

"Guys… We need to talk."

I firmly said as I stormed into the room just as Korra and Su were talking about something.

"Were busy, Femke. Come back another time."

Korra snapped. But this time I didn't let her scare me off. I looked at her firmly as I took a step closer, which earned me a glare from Korra and a small smile from Su.

"No, I need to talk to you **NOW.** It's important."

I said, which made Korra look at me a little shocked since i had never before dared to talk to her like that. And Su smiled, obviously proud i dared to talk back to Korra.

"Okay then, but be quick about it."

Korra huffed, crossing her arms in a annoyed way.

"I want to try and talk to that mystery group before you go over and fight them. I have a feeling they're not as bad as they try to look."

I said sternly, trying to tell her with my eyes that I made up my mind and there was no discussion about it.

"And how come you have that feeling? Have you been secretly talking with the enemy again?"

Korra asked with a stern voice, because she hadn't forgotten I had tried to talk to Noatak and Tarrlok as well to try and make them stop.

"No, how should have done that, I don't even know where they're hiding at the moment. No one knows."

I blatantly, lied though I hated to lie to her. I knew it was for the best.. Unless suddenly she wanted to talk to them, then it would be a different story, but in other cases she wouldn't understand anyway.

"You have. I can feel that you're lying. No wonder no one trusts you anymore! It's obvious your loyalty isn't with me."

Korra snapped, which made me take a step backwards, looking at her with a shocked look. Since i knew I have been around the bad guys in her eyes a lot, but that was because Noatak and Tarrlok are my half brothers and Unalaq practically forced me to help him. It wasn't fear she was blaming me of disloyalty. I was only trying to do the right thing.

"I didn't. Korra, I know we're not the best of friends and that we never will be, but believe me, everything I did was to help you. To help both sides. Just trust me. I can talk with them. And i'm sure they're far more reasonable then…"

I started, but stopped when Korra raised her hand to stop me from finishing my line.

"You're **not** going to talk with these people. **No way!"**

Korra told me firmly, which made me look at her with a incredulous look, not believing she had just forbade me to try and talk with Zaheer and his people and maybe help her solve this problem.

"Why… why can't you see I'm trying to help to better the world as well?"

I asked as I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I saw the same happen to Su, pity for sure.

 _'_ _She at least understands. She wants to help as well.'_

I thought as I looked her straight into the eyes as if in a trance. Though I did hear Korra scream at me. Call me a half hearted freak for wanting to avoid conflict and talk. I tried to lock her out by only focusing at Su. Though it hardly worked. It lightened some of the annoyance caused by Korra scolding me for what seemed like hours, before she headed to train some more with Wei and Wen.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night after everyone else went to bed, I was still up. Sitting in the lotus position on my bed to think, though a part of me had already decided. I just wanted to get up and gather some stuff when I heard a brief knock on the door. I silently scolded as I quickly grabbed my toothbrush and some toothpaste, acting like I was just getting ready to go to bed.

"Hey Femke, can I come in?"

Su smiled as she stood before the door I had opened for her. I nodded, trying to hide how relieved i was too see her and not Korra, before I carefully locked the door behind her.

"What is it Su? I just wanted to..."

"Sneak out? I know. And you're right to do so. You should make your own Fate."

Su smiled as she finished my line for me, looking at the backpack that was standing all ready to go.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

I asked, shocked by the fact she saw in my eyes that I wanted to leave. To make my own faith instead of following the Avatar blindly.

"I saw how you looked at me when Korra was scolding you. In your eyes I saw you wanted nothing more than to get away from here, so I brought you something."

Su smiled as she handed me a big package, and when I looked inside I saw she had packed me enough food to last for weeks.

"Thanks, Su. You're the best. Thanks for everything."

I said with a sincere smile on my face. I saw Su smiled as well now, small tears blinking on her face as she stroked me over my cheeks.

"Be careful okay? Find my mother. She will definitely help you. Last time I heard from her she lived somewhere in the swamp."

Su said as she looked at me firmly, which made my heart pound in my chest. **Toph was alive!** This confirmed it fully for me! She is still among the living.

"I'm gonna find her for sure and after that I'm gonna free my brothers and get out of this place. I know for sure now Su. Except for you and your family, no one wants me around anymore. It's for the best that I leave."

I said before I took the package of food, my backpack and swung it on my back, before I carefully headed to the door first, checking if no one else was up at this late hour, and there wasn't, thank the Lord above. After that I carefully closed the door behind me, thanking Su one last time before I watched her go back to her house.

 _'_ _Thanks, Su. I'll never forget what you did for me. Hopefully until someday.'_

I thought to her as I put the key under the doormat, then put my bag on my back and started to head out, but just as I wanted to walk towards the woods the alarm went off. At first I thought I was caught in the act, but that was when I saw them! The mystery group I had met the other evening, they had Korra, hanging over Ghazan's shoulder as they ran towards the same part of the woods as me, but something must have gone wrong, since the alarm had went off, soon after that Mako and Bolin came and started to attack them, but the attacks were blocked by a good combination of attacks from P'li and Ming Hua.

 _'_ _Man, I should help Korra. Those guys are awesome benders. And Zaheer wasn't even a bender until recently"_

I thought with a smile as I watched from behind a tree how Zaheer managed to take out several guards on his own with some very effective jumping and slashing back. I knew the others wouldn't be able to take them out on their own. They needed someone who could bend more than one element, like Korra but she was out cold on the moment. So I was the only other person that could take them on and maybe even defeat them. Despite the fact that I kinda liked them, I knew it was my duty.

 _'_ _Why is being the good guy always this hard?'_

I thought as I hid my bag behind a tree before I snuck back to my room, pretending I came from that direction, and immediately kicked into fighting mode after pretending to be shocked at the sight of the four. Since I already knew they were in the city. But I couldn't arouse suspicion, so I acted shocked before striking them. They looked up shocked when they saw me and I couldn't blame them to be honest. I can figure Aiwei must have told about my animosity with Korra, so it must come as a surprise for them that I was protecting her at the moment.

 _ **"**_ _ **Good work Femke, go get them!"**_

I heard Mako and Bolin call from behind some metal walls that were covering the combustion blows P'li was shooting around, but I didn't pay much attention to them, focusing on Ming Hua and Ghazan first, dodging and countering wherever I could, which started to feel for me like we were dancing around, which was mostly my fighting style to be honest, dance around and wait for your chance to strike back, like Toph had taught me.

 _Toph..._

What I would give for her to be able to stand behind my back now and help me out against these four. She would definitely make up some hilarious remarks while doing so. That would make this fight even more awesome than it already was right now. While thinking about all the amazing and hilarious remarks Toph could have made while fighting these four, I somehow ended up cornered, and before I knew it, I was lying on the ground, my back against a metal plate as I looked up at them weakly as they drew closer to me.

 _"No… I'm not going to let it end like this! They're not taken me down…_ _ **NO!"**_

The last word came out of my mouth like a growl, as I got up and started to strike at them with all that I had, as I did so I fell Feria's medallion glow on my chest, but I let it. Letting it take me over as I used my full force, my full Voortrix take me over and attack them with all that I got.

"How is she doing that?"

I heard Ghazan gasp as he looked at me rage with widened eyes. I felt how every muscle in my body was striking at them, unleashing my full Voortrix at them, before I passed out.

 **Zaheer's POV**

I was shocked when femke joined in the fight at the side of the Avatar, since I seriously had thought she would choose ours, especially after what Aiwei had told us about her last confrontation with Korra, because she had wanted to talk to us before fighting. Managing to overcome the shock fast enough, I managed to launch myself into the middle of the circle, before starting to fight Femke alongside my friends. Femke was a strong one, I had to give it to her. Being able to bend three out of the four elements, but we were with more and had all four elements at our side. That was how we managed to knock her out into a corner with no way out.

 **"Femke! No!"**

I heard Su-Yin call when she saw Femke was knocked out into the corner, shocked that we had managed to knock her out like that, but I didn't pay to much attention to it, only focusing on Femke, who was slowly getting up again, struggling not to faint.

 _"No…_ **NO!** "

She growled as she got up again, her eyes and the strange looking stone, that hung around her neck for some odd reason, glowing as she did so. She started to launch more punches at us, a lot faster now, suddenly using a combination of all four elements as she was striking at us.

"How is she able to do that?"

I heard Ghazan gasp as he looked at us with a shocked look, unable to understand what she was doing, and to be honest I had no idea how this was possible either. She wasn't the Avatar. Korra was, it was a total mystery to me how she was able to bend all the elements like that.

"We have to take her out somehow. We can't lose now!"

Ming-hua called, sounding panicked at the thought of losing and having to endure prison once again and knowing how she had been kept, I couldn't blame her. But just as we were making up a plan to get Femke down and out, the raging attacks ended with a flash off multi-colored lights, before she fainted. I walked to her to check if she was still alive, but just then I was toppled over and almost taken out by P'li's combustion bending that got blocked by one of the bending brothers and friends of the Avatar. And when I turned around i saw why; Su and Lin had come down from the dome on cables, got Korra, and before I could get up and stop them they were gone.

 **"No!"**

I called out as I used the glider I had stolen to fly after them to try and stop them, Ming Hua managed to grab the ankle of one of the two, but that grasp was destroyed by the firebender, with whom she immediately started to fight.

 _'_ _Typical Ming, doesn't let any damn firebender get to her'_

I thought, smirking as I closed in on the metalbending sisters fast, attacking them with my airbending to get them to let go of Korra but by moving around at the cables they managed to dodge my attacks and strike back, the pieces of metal missed me, but they did hit my glider, forcing me to land.

"We failed! Let's keep this one and get out!"

I called out as I used my glider to bend a ball of air and dust around in which we could disappear, taking the still unconscious Femke along with us.

 **Su Yin's POV**

 **"Femke! No!"**

I called in shock when I saw those red lotus thugs disappeared with Femke in their arms. I had tried to grab Korra and her when we were in the circle, but there had been no time to get to her as well, unless we wanted to endanger the Avatar's life, and now she was gone.

"I'm sorry Su, we couldn't help her. That would have endangered Korra's life. I know you liked her."

Lin said as she placed a hand on my shoulder when she saw I was in tears at the thought what those criminals might be doing to her at this very moment.

 _"Liked her!?_ Lin, she is our grandmother! **_Family!"_**

I said as I looked at my half sister with a firm look.

"She isn't! She's just pretending to. It can't be true."

Lin snapped at me before she looked away with a huff. I sighed and looked out of the window, knowing Femke was out there somewhere with those criminals.

 _'_ _Spirits let her be safe. Let her escape and go find mom.'_

I thought as I watched Korra started to regain consciousness, after which the big hunt would start for the one that let Zaheer and the others in, though on the inside, I kept praying for grandma's safety, since that was the most important thing to me.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that I end the chapter. I hope you all liked it!

 **A/N:**

To avoid betraying how Femke met up with them I thought of the trick Uncle Iroh used to get Zuko to search for the info about the scroll with the history of his other great grandfather. Knowing no one but Femke and Aiwei could know Femke had seen the Red Lotus.

Of course Aiwei had told Zaheer that Femke had tried to get Korra and the others to talk to them before fighting, and the fight they got over that, since that would surely interest them, since they had already seen that Femke is one special girl, the fact they knew Femke had been in a fight with Korra made it so that they were surprised to see Femke chose the side of team Avatar.

 **Zaheer: That was one awesome but long chapter**

 **Me: Yeah, there were many details to work out**

 **Ming Hua: I've seen longer. Read her new story; the armless waterbender?**

 **Ghazan: Where?**

 **Ming Hua: At the top of her story list, of course.**

 **Zaheer: Anyway, it's starting to look better…**

 **P'li: Let's hope an update will follow soon.**

 **Me: thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	9. Chapter 9: betrayel

Chapter 9: betrayal

 **Femke's POV**

"Ugh my head… What happened?"

I moaned as I started to wake up after I had fainted for what felt like hours. I tried to rub my head but found I couldn't move my arms, and when I opened my eyes I saw why; Zaheer and his gang had captured me and tied me down.

"Are you okay? You made quite the smack, girl."

P'li asked me as she sat by my side with a worried look in her eyes that looked so honest. That if she was faking, I would never be able to trust anyone ever again.

"Yeah. Just a little bumpy. Did anyone drop me on the way here by any chance?"

I asked with a small smile on my face, but except from P'li who was looking at me smiling, none of the others replied to me.

"Hello! I asked you guys something! Didn't your moms taught you its rude to ignore someone without a reason?"

I called out now, this made Zaheer snap his head up at me, signing me to keep quite, and now I saw why; he was on the radio with someone.

"Oh. Next time just say so."

I snapped as I looked at P'li who wasn't looking at me anymore, instead she looked at something that was standing at my feet. And when I looked down, I saw to my amazement that it was my backpack.

"This yours?"

Zaheer asked me out of nowhere, making me look up shocked, I hadn't even noticed he had put down the radio and walked my way.

"Yes it is. So what?"

I asked as I looked from my backpack to Zaheer and back, turning red when Ghazan opened it and started to unpack it, smirking at his surprised reaction as more and more stuff came out.

"There sure fits a lot in such a small backpack."

He said once he finally had everything that belonged to me out of the bag.

"Thats because its bewitched, duh."

I dryly said as I moved my hand to put back the stuff he pulled out.

"Bewitched?"

Ghazan asked me with a raised eyebrow, looking at the clothes moving back into the bag on their own.

"Magic, of course. "

Ming Hua dryly commented, smirking since she must have noticed I was gonna make the same comment.

"I used my magic on my bag and made all my stuff fit in."

I explained as I used some more magic to make things either float or change color to prove magic was a real thing, since apart from the breads that appeared out of nowhere, they hadn't seen any magic.

"Why was your backpack standing behind a tree?"

Zaheer asked me as he sat down across from me, looking at me with a pondering gaze, almost like he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Well, I dunno if Aiwei told you guys but I had this fight with Korra about talking to you guys and, well… That went bad. She scolded me for a while because I wanted to talk to you guys, so I wanted to run away."

I explained before remembering my original plan was to flee, and that I had put my bag behind that tree to keep it safe.

 _'_ _They must have found it while fleeing Zhaofu. Thank goodness if Korra had found it she would have been furious for sure thinking I might have wanted to join these guys.'_

I thought as I looked Zaheer straight in the eyes, trying to read him, but it was no use. Zaheer was like a closed book. No way to gain access

"I Was gonna try and make a run for it. The new Team Avatar is not my place anymore."

I said as I bowed my head, trying to sound sad, hoping that they would let me go if they felt sorry for me. Then I could go find Toph, free my brothers and get out of here.

"Well, that's too bad then. You're our prisoner now and with a bit of luck, we will get the Avatar thanks to you."

Zaheer said, looking at me sternly before he picked up the radio and tried to dial the Avatar in Zhaofu.

"Then I wish you the best of luck. Korra hates me. Little chance she will do as you want her to."

I said as I gave them a smirk, knowing how much Korra hated me, especially after our last fight, I knew there was little chance she was gonna give herself up just to save me.

"Yes, this is Zaheer. We have one of your allies hostage. If you want her back unharmed, you best do as i say."

Zaheer spoke into the radio, looking back at me with a devious smirk as he walked away. I could hear Korra say something, but I couldn't make out the words.

"What's she saying?" I asked Zaheer. He just looked at me with unreadable eyes.

"She's not coming for you." He said.

 **"** **What?"**

"She said; 'She isn't one of us she is a useless, annoying third wheel on our group. A curse to anyone here in this world. So good luck with her!'"

He said to me before he put the radio down. I saw zaheer bleakly looked back at the others, before looking at me. His eyes filled with sorrow as I felt the ropes glide off me. I got up now, rubbed over my wrists then turned around and ran for it not wanting them to see I was crying.

 **Zaheer's POV**

"She said; 'She isn't one of us she is a useless, annoying third wheel on our group. A curse to anyone here in this world. So good luck with her!'"

I lied, making sure to look really sorry as I did so. In a way I was. But if I wanted to convince Femke to be part of us, I couldn't let her continue to be around the Avatar. This had to be done.

 _'_ _Femke must feel terrible now. Poor girl.'_

I thought as I turned slowly to face the brunette, smiling softly to myself as I saw P'li free her of the ropes binding her. Femke herself looked horrible. She was pale as a dishcloth and judging by how she looked fighting her tears as she rubbed her wrists, before she turned around and ran off somewhere.

"Didn't seen that one coming."

Ghazan said, breaking the tense silence that hang in the air after Femke ran off.

"That was harsh. I feel sorry for that poor girl... but we have to do this."

P'li said as she looked at the entrance of the cave with a sad look in her eyes, knowing how much we hurt her. But she too realized that if we wanted her to be at our side, it had to happen.

 _'_ _Now I see clearly their relatives.'_

I thought as I listened to my friends discussing what we should do now. Ming said we should definitely leave her be. Bring her somewhere from where she can travel onwards on her own to collect herself before we tried to make her join. Ghazan brought up to ask her to join us immediately, striking the iron while it was hot _(Though it wasn't clear to me if that was meant as a joke or if he meant it)_ at which Ming Hua replied the girl should at least have the illusion that the choice was her own.

"Oh, so you suddenly care about the girl."

Ghazan said with a smirk, but that was when I noticed P'li had left the cave, without saying a word. Normally P'li would always at least tell me where she was heading. Though I had a pretty good idea where she was going. She was going after Femke to comfort her somewhat and I kind of hoped it would work that girl could mean the difference between victory or defeat in this battle. She was a special girl for sure.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that said i end the next chapter! I hope you all liked it!

Thanks for reading and thanks paranoidgirl for doing such a awsome job as a beta reader and translater

don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10: New friends

Chapter 10: New Friends

 **P'li's POV**

After I ran outside to follow Femke, who had ran off crying before me, I first saw nothing, though I had a feeling she must have stayed close by. My feelings were normally correct, so I wondered were she was hiding… poor girl… I had to endure Mogui for nine years until Zaheer and the others came to free me at long last. And I always believed in what Zaheer was doing, but this… this was painful to do, even though I understood why.

 _'_ _That said, she needs someone to be there for her right now._ ' I thought as I used my senses as Mogui had taught me to find Femke. At first I got nothing, and just when I wanted to walk on to see where else she could be in the forest, but that was when I heard a song.

 _"_ _When I saw you guys dancing in the sun, a shadow fell on my heart_

 _You were the worst mistake she ever made_

 _And she laughed too loud at your jokes, yes I know you were funny_

 _But I couldn't laugh... because I knew where it would lead._

 _Now the anger has drowned out all the jokes, she doesn't laugh anymore_

 _See the pain in her smile_

 _And she's tried, yes she's tried to run away, but you would not let her go_

 _You are her ball and her chain_

 _Now I wish you were dancing in the sun, but the steps were all wrong_

 _So release her from her chains now_

 _With your jokes you imprisoned her heart, you never gave her a chance_

 _She never knew you couldn't dance..._

 _Now the anger has drowned out all the jokes, she doesn't laugh anymore_

 _See the pain in her smile_

 _And she's tried, yes she's tried to run away, but you would not let her go_

 _You are her ball and her chain_

 _Now I wish you were dancing in the sun, but the steps were all wrong_

 _So release her from her chains now_

 _With your jokes you imprisoned her heart, you never gave her a chance_

 _She never knew you couldn't dance"_

I heard a soft trembling voice sing. I looked up now and saw her, sitting on a high rock near the waterfall, sobbing as she was singing this. A deer was standing next to her, nuzzling her every now and then, as if the little animal felt she was sad as well and wanted to cheer her up.

 _'_ _Though I wonder how it can be the deer isn't afraid of her, like that kind of animal normally is.'_

I thought wondering as I watched in awe how some other smaller animals came to her as well, making the brunette smile.

"You all want to cheer me up. That's sweet of you and you know… I feel a lot better already."

She smiled, which made me look up with a raised eyebrow. She was talking to those animals like they understood her and she understood them.

 _'_ _That means she either has a special gift… or she is a lunatic.'_

I thought as I heard her sing that same song again as before, but this time without sobbing, all the small animals made a noise, like they were cheering for her, only to sprint of when a small dry branch broke under my foot because I had wanted to go over and listen from up close.

"Hey P'li, uhm… Is there something I can do for you?"

Femke asked, a little unsure when she saw me and when she looked me in the eyes, I saw they were droopy and red from crying, which made me instantly feel sorry for her situation again.

"Yes. And no. I was just… I just wanted to say I'm sorry you had to endure that just now."

I said, hoping she would understand what I was talking about so I didn't have to mention our lie, which would give me me less chance to mess up and I had to admit I'm not very good at comforting people.

"That's okay, I had it coming anyway. It was just a matter of time and this just played right in her hand."

She said, the last part with a broken voice, before she started to sob again.

 _'_ _Now what do I do?'_

I thought as I looked at her with widened eyes. I have been sad myself quite often and Zaheer always came to comfort me, but it had never been the other way around, so I never had to comfort someone else.

"Don't cry Femke. Please don't. Stop."

I stammered as I walked over to her, feeling very awkward since I had no idea what I was doing, so I just put my arms around her and hugged her, hoping that would do the trick. And in a way, it did. Femke now placed her head on my chest and started to sob uncontrollably.

"That's it. Let it all come out."

I said, letting my instincts take over, figuring that something deep inside me knew what I had to do. I just had to let it take over and then she would feel better. Somehow.

 **Femke's POV**

After the blowout, I headed into the woods, not intending to show those thugs I was crying and thankfully in the forest I found some comfort by the local inhabitants; the animals. Now I hear people thin _k 'But Femke, how can they comfort you if you can't even understand them?'_ Well, the answer is quite simple; I **CAN** speak the language of the animals. No, not like Tarzan; raised by animals and later taught to be a human. But in every world i traveled to as a fairy, there are special villages in the woods that give criminals that want to change a second chance in life. Living with what mother nature gives them. They built up a complete new life and that's where I learned some of my skills since I have been a criminal as well. Not a super criminal. I never actually killed someone or anything. I still do have a old revolver with me and I wasn't hesitant to use it when I need to bluff myself out of a situation (since it IS a weapon, even though it isn't even loaded, but no one knows that…)

"You all want to cheer me up. That's sweet of you. And you know, I feel a lot better already."

I beamed at the animals, and it was the honest truth. Here with the animals, surrounded by only nature, I already started to feel better. Safer. This was where I belonged. That was until I heard a dry branch crack and all animals ran off, thinking they were in danger. But as i looked up, I saw it was just P'li

 _'_ _How did she find me? I thought I carefully erased my tracks.'_

I thought as I looked at her, standing there with her arms wrapped around herself as she looked at me with a sad look, she was opening and closing her mouth, almost like she wanted to say something but then decided against it.

"Hey P'li, uhm… Is there something I can do for you?"

I asked her as I looked at her, though it must be clear to her that I have been crying my heart out ever since that blow out and I instantly saw the calm look P'li had worn when she had reached this place turn into pity.

"Yes. And no. I was just… I just wanted to say I'm sorry you had to endure that just now."

P'li said as she rubbed with her hand over her arm, a little unsure, like she had never had these kind of talks before. Would that be possible? I mean, she had to be at least a few years older than me so she should have been able to have these kind of talks before. Ore she must have had awful youth.

"That's okay, I had it coming anyway. It was just a matter of time and this just played right in her hand."

I said, my voice trembling as I remembered everything that had happened in the past few months. First Tarrlok, who seemed so kind, and yet something was up with him. Soon I found out his father was the criminal mastermind and bloodbender Yakone, that was okay with me though. He was a nice guy, or he seemed to be a nice guy, so it didn't bother me too much. And even when he turned against Korra and kidnapped her I thought I was able to talk with him and get him out of this mess before it was too late, which thankfully worked. All because it turned out that Tarrlok, along with his brother and equalist leader Amon turned out to be my half brothers. The whole unalaq thing left me cold. He was the one trying to manipulate me into helping him free Vaatu and make chaos rule the world, I didn't even like him. Especially since he publicly kissed me. No, what bothered me was that Korra refused to believe in me. Believe in my powers, Believe that I can really help people in my own way. And now, my dear half brothers were in jail and I didn't know when I would see them again and Korra ripped my heart out.

 _'_ _I already knew she didn't like me. Why does it still hurt so much? While I knew she hated my existence.'_

I thought as I wrapped my arms around my knees and started to sob uncontrollably again, feeling miserable to the bone.

"Don't cry Femke. Please don't. Stop."

P'li's voice stammered from out of the distance as I heard her footsteps close in on me clumsily before I felt two arms wrap around me warmly, making me instantly drop my head in her chest and started to sob uncontrollably, unable to stop myself.

"Life hurts. I know that one, but everything will become better when you want give new things a chance." P'li's voice said with a hint of wiseness in it, which made me smile up at her thankfully, before frowning.

"How come? What happened that you? You know the feel?" I dared to ask now, which made P'li look up at me shocked for some odd reason, before she looked at the ground under her with a sad look.

"As a child, I was sold by my parents to an evil warlord who wanted to mold me into a weapon because I have this." She said as she pointed to the tattoo on her forehead. The third eye tattoo I had seen on that other combustion bender that Sokka had named 'Combustion Man' back in the day.

 _'_ _What I would give for him to make up a cool nickname for P'li as well.'_ I thought as I looked at her face with a stern look, before deciding t was rude to stare at her like that and just react to her comment.

"Wow. That must have been rough."I calmly said as I placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her sadly, which believe me, was an honest sad smile. No one deserved that fate not even Firelord Ozai had deserved that if he had been a Combustion Bender and I really hated him after all he had done.

"It was a tough time. I was only five years old. All on my own. Only a hand-full of guards and the warlords wife pitied me. But unless the warlord named Mogui wasn't there, they couldn't do much. But it kept me alive and kept my hopes up that everything would get better someday."

P'li said as she wrapped her arms around her legs and put her chin on her knees, looking out before herself with a dull look in her eyes.

"I had a few happy memories there though. Miss Ting always managed to get me inside during the winter festival and then treated me as a equal. It was wonderful. No pain, no pressure, no hunger. For one evening in the year. I was just normal. Just a normal child with a special power."

The combustion woman continued. Her eyes glinting as she told me about those one days a year that she could be happy. As she spoke I observed her with pity in my eyes. She was very tall with pitch black hair and kind gleaming orange colored eyes, in which gleamed a happiness she must feel now. Now she was free at last but deep down, I saw all the sadness and hurt she had been through. Bags under her eyes told a story of a lack of rest and small, almost invisible scars told me she must have been abused long ago.

 _'_ _Probably by that Mogui guy. They seem to be old, though I wouldn't be surprised if those White Lotus Guards have abused her as well. They're not what they used to be anymore during the time of General Iroh, The Dragon of the West.'_

I thought as I placed a hand on her back, gently rubbing her over her back in a comforting way after which she smiled at me thankfully.

"It's okay now though. With Zaheer and the others I have a great life, traveling the world, doing my job to bring peace."

P'li smiled gently as she looked at me, showing kind orange eyes in a gentle face, torn by fears, abuse and sadness.

"So, now that you're here and all, what is your plan? Do you have anywhere to go?"

P'li asked me after a long, awkward silence. At this I looked up and thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"Well, I had a plan, but I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting and will get sorry later."

I calmly replied as I thought about busting out my brothers after getting to Toph then get out of here. I knew I would be happy with them again but doing that would mean I couldn't show my face around here for quite some time. Which would mean I had to leave behind Su and Opal, who had been very nice to me and had believed me when I told them I was related to them.

"Well, if you like, maybe you could stay with us."

P'li said, stumbling a little as she turned very red, which looked awfully cute on her in the light of the sunset.

"Well, if everyone agrees with me staying i would be more then happy to."

I smiled after considering this for a moment. Yeah it would most likely make Korra angry at me. Again. But after today that meant nothing to me anymore. I would love to join them, be with them. Learn from them. Zaheer was an airbender and pretty skilled for someone who just got airbending. Maybe he could teach me to airbend as well. If I had to courage to ask him to teach me, of course. And I had seen Ghazan and Ming Hua use some awesome skills during that battle.. Maybe if I was lucky, they would let me join. I could learn a thing or two from them.

"It would sure be awesome to stay for a while but I would also love to go home. Be with my half brother and my daughter again."

I said with a sad look as I thought about my brothers, who were still locked in jail, even though they had tried to change, even helping me stop Unavaatu during the last battle by protecting the innocent people of Republic City when the two giants fought. And Toph, whom Aiwei had confirmed to be alive and whom I missed dearly.

 **P'li's POV**

"It would sure be awesome to stay for a while but I would also love to go home. Be with my half brother and my daughter again."

Femke said, sounding very sad as she said this, and I completely understood why. If I had a family I would gladly return to them as well. But i don't. They sold me and I would never see them again. But that didn't keep out that I did feel her pain of missing her loved ones.

"I understand. Even though my parents sold me to that Warlord. I didn't hate them. If i had a chance to see them again I would take it with both hands."

I said with a smile on my face as I looked at Femke, which made her turn to look at me with a shocked look, most likely not understanding why I was saying this. Like everyone, since no one knew how exactly I ended with the Warlord. No one except Zaheer and our people. The only one's that ever truly understood me. Cared about me the way I am.

"P'li.. Be honest with me now. How did you end up with that Warlord? I want to know the truth."

Femke suddenly said as she grasped my hands, forcing me to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were so sad. It made me instantly regret not wanting to tell her the truth about my past, all because I was afraid of how she would react if I were to tell the truth about my past. About Mogui. About everything. But now i knew I should have told her. She is worth trusting.

"My parents sold me to that warlord named Mogui because they hated me. I was five years old when it happened."

I said as I looked at my lap with a sad look, remembering the day I was sold like it had happened yesterday. The big mansion, my parents' wide grins when they got that sack of gold pieces for me. His whip before my feet as I begged my parents to let me go home with them and of course, the nine awful years of loneliness, hunger and cold that followed. That only had small spots of light when Mogui's wife Miss Thing or the kind soldiers that pitied me took me in and gave me food, shelter and most importantly; hope that one day, everything would be better.

"That's horrible! What kind of foul creature can treat an innocent child like that!?"

Femke gasped as she looked at me with a shocked look in her eyes. Seemingly she was unable to understand what my situation must have been back then. I don't blame her. It all did sound awful, even Zaheer said I was lucky I survived. Though it was new to me that a total stranger _(I can't say I really know Femke already)_ would see this. Which was odd, yet also it felt nice someone finally understood my position.

"Mogui was the worst person in the world to me. But since my parents sold me, I had no one else."

I replied with my head bowed, which made me unable to see Femke close in on me until she had put me in her lap and wrapped her warm comfortable arms around me, gently hugging me as she sang that song again. And as she did the animals closed in on us again which made Femke smile.

 **Femke's POV**

All this time I listened to the story of P'li with an awestruck look in my eyes. That girl had been through so much at such a young age. It was horrible! Let alone that it should be illegal! And I think it was illegal. Though I knew from Toph when we were younger that during and even after the war it had been very hard for the police and the world leaders to make sure every region and village in the Avatar's world obeyed those rules.

 _'_ _At least on earth there are facilities that check on human rights in every country in the world. The poor girl has absolutely zero experience with love except the love of her friends. It's downright child abuse!'_

I thought as I looked at P'li looking sadly at her lap. Making up my mind fast, I closed in on her, carefully putting her in my lap when I was close enough. I immediately noted how light she was. She was light as a feather. Something I knew was a bad sign. A normal human being her height should weigh at least 50 kilos. She must be far under it.

 _'_ _Probably a combination of the lack of food in prison and that Warlord that made her so far underweight. Maybe i can correct it. If they allow me to stay that is.'_

I thought as I started to sing again, which made the animals come back out from where they had been hiding and sniff us. P'li looked up with widened eyes, not believing the animals weren't scared of her now, which almost every animal and person was in this world and all because of what Combustion Man did. It was horrible for me to imagine that there were most likely more Combustion Benders in this world. All suffering because of the choices this one man made.

"They're not afraid because they see you're not gonna harm them. Just as they know I won't harm them."

I explained to her as I petted a deer on its head, which then sniffed P'li curiously and just as P'li looked up it gave her a lick, which ended up on her nose because she moved. This made her giggle just as Zaheer and the others came to us making the deer run off fast.

"What's going on with the deer?"

Zaheer asked as I put P'li next to me fast so they wouldn't think I was being romantic with her, since that wasn't the case. I only tried to comfort her a little.

"It came to say hi. I have a strong connection to animals."

I explained as I looked after the deer with a smile on my face.

"We're sorry you had to go through Korra scolding you. I never intended that to happen."

Zaheer now said as he looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't mention it. I'm okay now, thanks to P'li."

I said with a smile on my face, which made P'li smile as well. Probably thankful I mentioned she had been the one that cheered me up.

"P'li is good with that."

Zaheer smiled at P'li thankfully as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss, which made P'li beam at him happily.

"Zaheer, wouldn't Femke be a great addition to the team? She said she would like to stay if everyone agrees."

P'li popped in now. Zaheer looked at her with a stern look, and I saw Ming Hua look at me sternly as well, seemingly not liking the idea of me joining at all.

"She would. But do you think she could agree to our... mission?"

Zaheer slowly asked as he gave P'li a stern look, which made P'li look at me with a small smile.

"Maybe if you explain she might. You can explain better than me."

P'li smiled, but before Zaheer could start to explain their case to me, a raindrop fell on my nose. Soon followed by more raindrops.

"We best take cover first or we end up in a storm."

I smiled at Zaheer who now nodded before we all headed to the cave I ran from, knowing that I had made some new friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N:**

And with that I end this chapter. Sorry it is a bit long and it took me a while but I suffered a serious writers block on this story until I came across this nice beta reader named Deannabear who is gonna help me correct my spelling and grammar. I hope to continue the story a bit faster now.

I needed this big chapter to show the way Femke and P'li are bonding accordingly since it's gonna play a big part in upcoming chapters.

I'm gonna make a background story for each of the Red Lotus members (I have an idea already on how each of them came to be Red Lotus members) which will be included in the story as it progresses, so keep what P'li already told here in mind. More about it will follow.

Ming Hua (obviously) didnt approved Femke joining the team. The reason behind it and how it's gonna be solved in the end (if it's gonna be solved) will follow later.

Well, that was all for now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11: teachings of the red lotus

Chapter 11: Teachings of the Red Lotus

 **Normal POV**

The next day Femke woke up early. At first she didn't remember where she was. That was until she saw P'li lying close by with her arms wrapped around their leader Zaheer. She was with them now after Zaheer lied about Korra scolding the life out of her. She got dressed quickly and walked outside. The sun was just rising above the hills which made a beautiful scene before the eyes of the brunette who fell a tear flow over her cheek, since she hadn't been able to see this for so long and had missed seeing the sun come up above the hills, since it reminded her of the adventures she had on earth. When she and her friends saved the world from incoming darkness.

 _'What a beautiful morning. I sure missed seeing the sunrise. I love seeing this scene. It always reminds me what I battled for. What I am still battling for.'_ Femke thought as she silently got her painting kit out of her bag and quickly pulled out everything she needed to paint, before she started to sketch the beautiful sunrise in her sketchbook to make sure she would be able to tell everything to her husband and her daughter later on. She was so taken into her work that she didn't notice P'li come out of their hiding place and walk to her, looking curiously at her work.

"You sure have a knack for painting."P'li said, smiling as she looked at the painting under the fingers of the young brunette. She didn't understand much of art, since she only had seen a few paintings in her life of famous painters while visiting the palace of the Northern Water Tribe to see Unalaq but she saw with one look that Femke knew what she was doing.

"And you sure know how to sneak up on someone." Femke replied with a smile on her face as she gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was just P'li who had been behind her.

"Did I scare you? "P'li asked with a worried look on her face when she saw how scared Femke had looked first, which turned into relief once she realized it was only her who had been behind her.

"I hadn't expected someone else to get out of bed for a few hours. I couldn't sleep anymore so I went to draw."Femke explained as she put the pencil she had been drawing with before down on the sketch she was making and looked at P'li as she spoke.

"I always get up with the dawn to train. After being locked away in a cell deep under the ice for so long it's good to see the sun again."

P'li smiled as she looked at the sun that was now sight above the hilltops, remembering all those cold lonely years locked in a cell deep under the ice without knowing if she would ever come out again. And after that the first time they had been camping out again under the stars. She had woken up in the middle of the night a few times that first night, climbing into a high tree to look at the stars, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Which always turned out the same. She wasn't. She was out of that hell. Back with her friends once again and this time their mission would be completed for sure.

 **Femke's POV**

"I always get up with dawn to train. After being locked away in a cell deep under the ice for so long it's good to see the sunrise again."

P'li replied as she looked at the place behind me where the sun was rising with a smile on her face. Obviously happy she was out of that hellish prison under the ice _(since I knew from my dream she hadn't been able to firebend to keep herself warm as well)_ and back to a life of being on the run for the White Lotus with her friends, but at least free.

"Wow, that must have been awful, being in that jail all that time."I said with a sad look on P'li, imagining how bad her life in jail must have been. I had only seen those short images of her cell she had been in for all this time in my dreams, but I never had a three dimensional picture of what it looked like. Nor did I feel the cold around me thirteen long years, though I imagined it must have felt awful for her.

"I know. How come you couldn't sleep? I thought you wouldn't be."P'li now asked me as she sat down next to me as I took up my pencil again, wanting to finish the drawing by adding all the shadows on the right place before the sun would be fully up.

"I had a bad dream, and whatever you might think, not all people that are born and raised in a family are a lazy. Most of them can get up with ease." I replied, feeling slightly offended that she apparently thought so lowly of people that were born and raised in a family. Though I knew that was mostly because she didn't know what it was like to live in a family and maybe she was just a bit jealous of that.

"I didn't know that. I have always been told that people living in a family were lazy and didn't wanted to lift a finger to help others. Especially the one's that are rich." P'li said as she sat down by my side and looked at the painting as I was coloring it. The sun had already fully come up, but I knew the colors so well from seeing it many times that I could color it without having to look up.

"Well, they're not all like that. Though I know where that comes from in Ba Sing Se, last time I was there with Team Avatar, well, the rich people were indeed very spoiled and didn't lift a finger to help others. One even mocked Toph because she had tried make up for once in her life."

I said, balling my fists at the thought of that spoiled brat that had mocked Toph for wearing make up for the first time in her life. And even though I had only seen it for a little bit, since Toph had washed it off immediately after she had gotten home. I had thought it looked very beautiful on her.

 _'Even though she didn't need it. We're natural beauties. It runs in our family.'_ I thought as I gently rubbed a tear from my eye that had slid over my cheek at the thought of Toph and the others, since I still thought of them as my friends, whom I missed dearly.

"Toph? I never knew she used makeup. Wait… How do you know that?" P'li asked me with a sceptic look, at which I looked at her with a small smile. Since I had tried to explain to Zaheer before that I had connections with the old Avatar as well, though I might have forgotten to mention it to the rest until now.

 **P'li's POV**

"Well, they're not all like that. Though I know where that comes from in Ba Sing Se, last time I was there with Team Avatar, well… the rich people were indeed very spoiled and didn't lift a finger to help others. One even mocked Toph because she had tried make up for once in her life."

Femke said as we spoke about how rich people were mostly awful people that didn't care one thing about others, especially the ones that weren't rich, balling her fists in anger as said this. She was definitely thinking about most rich people the same way we did. Though of course there were also some good ones within the richer people, and I should know. If the rich Warlord's _(who bought me from my parents )_ wife hadn't be there I wouldn't have lived on until my fourteenth after which Zaheer had come to save me. She and the rich soldier Gang had been the little rays of hope in my life. Without them I hadn't been here now. That much was certain. I would never forget that.

' _Especially since Gang gave his life for me.'_ I thought as I suddenly realized something was off about her story. Femke had said this woman had mocked Toph with her make up. But from stories I've heard, that had been eighty-five years ago. How did she know that? She couldn't have been there when it happened. That would mean she was over a hundred years old. Only Avatar Aang who had been imprisoned in that ice ball for one hundred years had been able to pass that age.

"Toph? I never knew she used makeup. Wait... How do you know that?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow as I studied her facial details. She had long beautiful brown hair which she always wore in that odd black and grey headband since she came here. No wrinkles. No age lines. Nothing that betrayed that she had already was over a hundred years old.

 _'Though Aang was One Hundred and Eleven when he came out of that ice globe and he looked like a Eleven year old boy. So it wouldn't be entirely impossible. Though I wonder where she did it._ ' I thought with a smile on my face. Femke smiled as well as she seemed to be thinking about something for a bit, before she turned a lot of pages back in her booklet and showed a painting to me. It was the old Avatar and his allies. I recognized Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Firelord Zuko from old paintings Zaheer once showed me. Though something was off with the painting. In the middle, holding Toph in a loving way, was Femke. Smiling as both she and Toph raised their thumbs at us.

"I was there when it all happened. That's why I knew that the Air Acolytes told Zaheer before when we were on Air Temple Island, when he pretended to be Yorru. That I used to be friends with the old Team Avatar as well. Though I can't prove it to them and they won't believe me on my word." Femke said as she looked at the woods were some animals were waking up. A mouse got a dew drop from a leaf and started to wash its face with it, while some squirrels bickered of the last acorn of that autumn.

"He didn't tell us. But coming back on that conversation from before. I know not all rich people are lazy good for nothing. People from regular families can have that problem as well. Like Zaheer."

I said with a smile on my face. It was true. My love Zaheer is a sweetheart. But he is as lazy as they can get. He wouldn't wake up if Vaatu himself showed up and spread his chaos around the cave we slept in.

"Is he really that lazy? I hadn't thought a member of a secret society would be like that." Femke said with a glint in her eyes as we both looked at the entrance of the cave now. Just as Ghazan came out in nothing but his pants, taking a quick dive into the river to wash himself up before he ran to the closest tree branch and started to pull himself up like crazy. Which he did every morning as a training routine. Even before we went to jail he had always done that. And after we came back from jail, soon everything was as it had been before. With the only difference being that we were older now and hardened from our time in jail.

 **"Ghazan! Put on a shirt!"**

Ming Hua called from inside the cave. This made Femke, who was sitting behind me, giggle in her hand at the annoyed way Ming Hua was reacting on Ghazan's morning routines.

"He does that every morning and Ming Hua reacts the same way every time. Sometimes I even think he does it on purpose. Just to annoy her."

I explained to Femke, who was trying her best to muffle her laughter, since Ming Hua now looked at her with a death glare, at which Femke looked back with a bit of a shy look, not quite knowing how she should react to that, since she didn't quite knew what she could or couldn't do without offending Ming Hua, since she just got here.

"Femke, would you like to come and train with me? I know you're a firebender and since you're one of us now, I could teach you some new tactics."

I asked the brunette to distract her a little from Ming Hua's glare. While I got up and dusted myself off, Femke looked at me with shock, before she nodded, beaming brightly as she got up and dusted herself off as well.

"I would love to. I mean, I would love to learn some new tactics. I am always open to learn new things. I even asked Tarrlok and Noatak, I mean, Amon to teach me the basics of bloodbending, even though I know it's illegal and all. I thought, it might come in handy."

Femke admitted with a sheepish smile on her face as she rubbed her neck. As we both got up and started to walk away from the main camp, because my powers could be very dangerous, and I didn't wanted anyone to get hurt.

 _'I wonder if she would like to know about my Combustion Bending.'_

I thought as I looked at Femke as we reached a clearing a good distance from the main camp. But to my big surprise, Femke didn't started to ask many questions about my Combustion Bending and how it worked, like most people. Instead, she just started to do her warming ups.

 _'She sure isn't like anyone else I've met. Others would have asked me many questions about my bending by now. She didn't even start. Though she must be curious about it.'_

I thought as I started to do my own warming ups as well, eyeing her every now and then as I did so. But even after a long while of doing warming ups no questions about my powers came. Which meant she either wasn't interested in my Combustion Bending at all or she was too shy to ask me about it. I highly doubted she wasn't interested in my powers at all since I knew it was a rare ability in which anyone would be interested. So she must be too shy to ask me anything. Which wasn't something i was used to. Normally whenever I was alone with someone they would start to ask me all kinds of questions about my abilities until I had to hit them for them to shut up. Since I wasn't good at talking to people thanks to that Warlord that had owned me for so long.

"Say, Femke. Would you like to know how to Combustion Bend?"

I asked before Femke could start her firebending forms. As I said this, Femke looked up at me with a shocked look in her eyes, almost tripping over her own feet as she did so.

"Combustion Bending. Is it even possible for someone like me to learn?"

Femke stumbled as she asked me this. Most likely she was surprised I offered to learn this to her, since for some odd reason she was in the assumption it wasn't possible for someone without the tattoo to learn how to Combustion Bend.

"Did you think it was only possible to learn to combustion bend if you were given _this_ then?"I asked, pointing at the tattoo on my forehead as I said 'this' and even though I knew this girl most likely didn't know any better, I felt a little offended at the foolishness, that she seemed to be so open minded. Zaheer always taught me everything was possible as long as one was open to it, which was one of his many Guru Laghima quotes. But I knew he was right. If someone would be open to learn it, I was sure anyone could Combustion Bend, even without having the tattoo.

"Well, yeah. But that's mostly because I have never seen someone Combustion Bend without the tattoo. Just as much as I first thought it was impossible to Bloodbend without a full moon at first. I think anything is possible though. As long as someone is brave and willing enough to give it a try."

Femke replied as she looked down with a pondering look in her eyes. Obviously she was being careful with her words, because she didn't want to accidentally offend me again. Though it didn't. To me, this Femke was the bravest girl I had ever met and I was glad she was on our side.

"That's what I believe as well. So, are you ready to become a legend? The first non tattooed Combustion Bender?"

I asked Femke. Who now beamed at me brightly before she gave me a firm nod. Signing to me she was ready for it.

"Let's get started, then." I said, turning to a large stone. As I started my very first day as a Combustion Bending teacher. And spirits let me be a better teacher than Mogui back then.

 **Zaheer's POV**

I was roughly woken up by Ming Hua, like every morning. And after being scolded out by her like every morning, I trotted outside to get some breakfast. Only to see both P'li and Femke had went missing.

"Ghazan! Have you seen the girls somewhere?" I called to my friend who was still busy with his morning training. Hanging upside down from a tree to train his muscles.

"They went into the woods a few minutes ago to train. That way."

And when he said 'that' he pointed South were I knew was a clearing. I nodded and went into that direction to check on them, wanting to know what those two _(especially our new recruit Femke)_ were up to. Feeling I might have been a little too fast with trusting her into the group. But soon I found out there had been no reason to be alarmed. Femke and P'li were busy training in the clearing. I hid myself in a bush to observe them without being seen for a while. And saw Femke was very disciplined when It came to training, following up every order P'li gave her. Though it somehow struck me as odd that Femke was also training for P'li's Combustion Bending forms since she wasn't a Combustion Bender, right?

 _'Did P'li offered to train her? Or has Femke been brave enough to ask her?'_ I thought as I walked into their line of sight and looked at them train while leaning against a tree. I saw P'li look at me a few times with a smile on her face before she went back to training Femke. This looked impressive. For someone who had never been a teacher before she did a great job.

"That was all for today. We'll pick up training from here tomorrow morning." P'li said after a good hour of training in which Femke had already learned to heat up the air around her forehead a little, not in the way of outright Combustion Bending, but it was a good start. Femke had talent for it.

"Already? How long have we been training?" fFemke asked with a surprised look on her face, which kinda surprised me, since I had half expect her to demand she continued the lessons, since she hadn't even managed to Combustion Bend yet.

"We've been training for a good hour, why? Aren't you tired?"

P'li asked Femke with a worried look in her eyes. Since I knew the training always tired her out while it seemed Femke was barely affected by it. Despite the fact she had almost done the same things as P'li apart from firing the Combustion Bending blasts.

"Well, I do feel a bit faint. But not bone tired if you meant that. Should I be bone tired?" Femke asked with a puzzled look in her eyes. I saw P'li looking at me with a raised eyebrow, something I shared with her. I had to admit it surprised me she wasn't tired like P'li.

"Combustion Bending training tires me out. So, yes it surprises me you're only feeling a bit faint. I had expected you wouldn't feel your legs anymore after your first training." P'li said with a stern look at me, which made me nod, since I knew that was the truth. She had often told me she had fainted after her first training in her time with the Warlord, though that had also been due to the fact that he hadn't properly fed her for days. Even now, after a training she would come back bone tired and covered in sweat to meditate with me to cool down a little.

"What isn't can still come. I mean, I didn't actually Combustion Bend yet, so maybe that's why It didn't hit me so hard."Femke told P'li, without any hint of accusation in her voice. Meaning she was well aware of the fact that it hadn't been time for that yet.

"Either that or you're immune to my rough training schedule. I never thought someone would be." P'li now teased Femke back after which she gave her a playful push. Femke acted like that made her topple over and fall, after which both girls started to giggle. After these thirteen years of imprisonment and all the serious time we have been through it felt like a relief to me to see her laugh again.

"I didn't think it was that hard. I have faced worse training sessions then this. You should try Fairy Training with professor Avalon at Alfea one day. That guy knows how to tire you out during training."

Femke teased back. And as we walked back, the girls kept teasing one another. I started to get the feeling that Femke had always been there with us. Even before our imprisonment. A feeling I could see P'li shared with me. It was so strange how easily she made us feel comfortable around her. I thought as I walked into the main camp with them where Ming Hua and Ghazan had gathered some supplies with which we started to make breakfast. Femke helped along like it was the most normal thing in the world, often joking around and making Ghazan, P'li and me laugh. Ming hua kept glaring at her, but femke now just ignored it. Often trying to get her along with her jokes, without any result, since it was really rare to make Ming hua laugh.

"This is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Ghazan asked Femke a hour later as we all sat around the campfire eating our breakfast. Femke had made some vegetable soup from supplies she had found in the backpack she claimed Su-yin Beifong had packed for her, though she might as well have stolen them and was to shy to admit this.

 **Normal POV**

"I learned to cook on my travels… I am often on my own so I needed to learn how to take care of myself without the constant help of my magic."

Femke smiled as she took a sip from her own soup, looking up from it with a small smile. She was trying to stay modest about her magic, since she didn't wanted to come over on her friends as a bragger. "Why? One wave of your hand and 'poof', food is done. Clothes are washed. Easy."Ghazan said, a bit dumbstruck at the way Femke thought about using her magic. And he was right, all of them knew that magic would come in handy in a lot of cases. But like with everything they knew it came with weaknesses as well.

"Yeah, but there are zones, even within the Magic Kingdom, where my magic is very weak or even blocked. I have to know how to defend myself without magic as well."Femke explained as she used her magic to form a map on her hand from the Magic Dimension, marking the Wildlands with a red glow, since she knew her magic was very weak there.

"It's like guru laghima wrote: every strenght comes with weaknesses. Though it must be hard for you to lose your ability to use magic." Zaheer said from his second bowl of soup, which made Ming Hua sigh and look to the side with a annoyed look while P'li nodded and looked at Femke who got a sewing kit from her bag.

"Not if you can use martial arts as well. And of course my Bending, which doesn't gets blocked in these magic blocked zones since it technically isn't magic, but comes from one's chi."

Femke replied as she started to repair a part of her pants that had been torn by her Firebending training. Femke could feel Zaheer and the others were looking oddly at her, but she didn't mind it to much, since she knew it must strike them as odd that she liked to sew her clothes while being in the wild and on the run.

"Speaking of bending, after breakfast I'm going to teach you the basics of Airbending. I saw in zhaofu that you already mastered the gates, so I think there is no need to repeat that part." Zaheer said as femke served Ghazan another bowl of soup, smiling a bit at Ming Hua, who gruffed before she held out her bowl to get a second re-fill. After that, Femke went back to her sewing work. Almost pricking her finger when Zaheer mentioned Airbending training to her.

"Well, I didn't quite get the Airbending gates done. I always start to hesitate at the halfway point and then get kicked out."

Femke admitted as she looked down at her sewing work with a sad look in her eyes, since she fell slightly ashamed of that. Despite her many tries to get it done, she didn't manage to get it.

"Maybe it's just a temporary state. I might be able to guide you through. You see, Airbending is the element of freedom. Maybe something is keeping you from being free." Zaheer said as he put his bowl down and looked at Femke, who now looked down with a sad look in her eyes. She knew she had been through alot, but she had never thought about the possibility that those things were blocking her. Though she did had some visions while in the doors, that made her stumble to move on after a moment.

"Well, in the gates, after a few minutes, I get these weird visions after which I start to stumble."

Femke admitted as she looked down. P'li looked at her with a small smile before she placed a hand on her new friend's knee in support, something at which Femke smiled thankfully.

Sounds to me like whatever your visions are about block you from concentrating on airbending. Would you like to tell us what these visions are about?"

Zaheer asked Femke with a stern look, who faced away when he asked this. First not wanting to talk about it, but after a moment she thought about something; if this indeed was what blocking her from being able to Airbend, she should talk about it since maybe, just maybe, Zaheer would be able to help her get over it.

"They're about things that happened. To my half brothers mostly. They were thought off as criminals while they only did what they thought was right for the world. They survived a killing attempt of my youngest half brother. They're in jail now."

Femke said, closing her eyes at the very thought of her half brothers with whom she had bonded so quickly. She had been totally destroyed with sadness when their bodies were found in the dock of Republic City's harbor. Half alive half gone. The Wood Village's medical care managed to save their lives, but now they were in prison and she was all alone again.

"It seems your visions are the cause of your problem. You're locking yourself in a ball of fear, pain and loss. It's understandable, since I presume that wasn't the first time such a thing happened. But you have to try and accept, rather than forget." Zaheer said as he looked at Femke. Femke nodded to confirm it indeed hadn't been the first time. Which made that everyone looked at her with a sad look. They'd all been there.

" I know. But it's hard. I've been through a lot and…."Femke started, biting her lip since she didn't want to get emotional near her new friends again. P'li saw how she was trying to force herself to not cry, since she was sitting closest to Femke. She was the first one to wrap her arms around Femke, with a smile on her face. Zaheer smiled as he nodded to P'li before he closed into the hug as well soon followed by Ghazan. Ming hua grumbled a bit, not liking groups hugs. Before she closed into the hug last. This was enough to make Femke finally start crying in earnest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that sad scene I end the chapter. I hope you all liked it.

 **A/N:**

Despite being a leader of a secret society, I figured Zaheer could still be a bad morning person, which is going to get some hilarious details in the series, so keep this in mind.

P'li and Femke and already getting close because Femke was the first one to comfort her apart from her friends while most people see her kind as a monster.

That was all, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and thanks to Paranoidgirl for doing a awesome job as a beta reader.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: the new lotus

Chapter 12: The New Lotus

 **Normal POV**

After that touching moment and after they had done the dishes Ghazan made makeshift airbending doors with his earthbending. Femke and Zaheer stood before it. Femke was wearing her favorite dress, since it was light and she would be able to move around in it easily. Besides, it had been her favorite and she had also wore it a lot when Tarrlok and Noatak were still around.

"Okay, lets see what you got." Zaheer said as he nodded to the makeshift airbending doors which Ghazan started to move with his earthbending. Femke nodded and got in, gently moving through at first. That was until something hit her.

 _"And who might you be? " Tarrlok asked the brunette on her first day in the Air Temple. At this, Femke smiled as she looked up at him._

 _"Femke. My name is Femke." She answered him as she got up to shake his hand._

 _..._

 _"The Equalists attacked us this night, just as I was on a night out with my girlfriend Femke. This proves that the Equalists are even more dangerous than we already thought." Tarrlok declared to a group of press people as he held a still shaking Femke around her waist, who looked up at him with a surprised look as he said this. Though they had both agreed it was for the best they would act like this for the time being. Until they could prove their family bond._

 _..._

 _"Amon…" Tarrlok stumbled as he and Femke wanted to go to the Avatar to release her. After Femke had talked to Tarrlok and told him that if he would change now, if he would step out of his father's shadow, people would be able to forgive him and he could be with her, whether they were half brother and sister or not._

 _..._

 _"It's time for you to be equalized." Amon said with a solemn voice as he took one step towards the young couple. But Femke was faster and stepped in front of her best friend and supposed half brother._

 _"If you want him. You have to get through me first!"Femke growled at him, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she said this. She saw the eyes of the equalist leader twitch in surprise before the fight started…_

 _ **"**_ _ **No!"**_

Femke desperately yelled as she covered her ears with her hands to lock out the memories of her half brothers. But as she did so the doors started to hit onto her and before she knew it she was lying on the floor with her hands still over her ears. Not noting anyone approaching her until she fell a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" Zaheer asked with a worried tone in his voice as he kneeled down so he was on eye level with the brunette.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got those memories keep coming as soon as I try it."Femke admitted now as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, putting her chin on top of that as she looked at the airbending doors with a pondering look on her face.

"Maybe you should try and focus on something else. Like your new life with us. The training session with P'li. Anything but those half brothers. Of yours"Zaheer said as he sat down next to her as well now, following her gaze with a pondering look in his eyes.

"I tried that but they keep coming."

Femke sighted as she looked up at Zaheer with a sad look in her eyes. Since she had indeed tried to get through the gates by forcing herself to think of happy things, but this had only made things worse for her. Since with that, even darker memories had come out.

 **Zaheer's POV**

It was hard for me to see Femke totally freak out when she tried to get through the earthbending gates. I have heard from Aiwei her relation to the Avatar had been bad, but this proves it must have been dreadful.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sounding very worried as I walked to her and got on my knees so I was on eye level with her. While femke held her hands over her ears still, looking down very sadly.

"I'm fine I just got… Those memories keep coming as soon as I try it."

Femke replied as she put her hands in her lap and looked at me with those sad eyes again. Moving her arms around her knees and putting her chin on top of them.

"Maybe you should try and focus on something else. Like your new life with us or the training session with P'li. Anything but your half brothers."

I told her. If the memories of her brothers were causing her so much pain, she should try and think of something that didn't involve them to get through the gates.

"I tried that as well. But they keep coming."

Femke said as she looked at me with sad eyes. Hurt by the fact she didn't seemed to get this done.

 _'_ _There has to be a way to get her through.'_

I thought as I stared at the gates with a pondering look. At the same time I remembered an old quote from Guru Laghima; _'The true strength is the strength of many.'_

Which was why the Red Lotus mostly let their members operate in small groups of at least four people.

"I got something. But for that, you have to trust us."

I told femke, who looked up at me with a shocked look before she nodded and got up.

"I am willing to try whatever you have in mind."

Femke said firmly as she looked at me with determined eyes. I nodded and took her a few steps away from the gates, stretching her arms before I gave my friends a few signals.

"Alright. Think about nothing. Focus on the sound of my voice and clear your mind."

I told her as I helped her repeat the moves from the gates with the help of my friends. As we did so, Femke soon collapsed again, clamping her hands over her ears.

"We're here, Femke. We want you around. Unlike the Avatar. Focus on that. Hang on to us."

I told her. Femke looked up now, nodding as she held her eyes wide open while we guided her through as human gates. I smiled as I saw every time she moved, every turn she made, her energy grew. I only had to tell her to put her faith in us a few times as her movements became stronger. I felt her airbending grew as well.

"Okay, that's all for today. We will continue from here tomorrow morning."

I said after a good hour of training in which I saw Femke made some progress. I only had to tell her to accept her past rather than forget it.

"And? How did it go?"

The young brunette asked me as she rubbed the sleeve of her dress over her face to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"Great. A few more training sessions like this and you will be ready for the airbending doors."

I said. And I meant it. She had already started to accept her past and let go of it. A few more days and she would be airbending.

"Really?"

She asked hopefully, joy gleaming in her eyes as she asked this and beaming at all of us as I nodded, before she went to P'li to hug her. Tears of joy streaming over her face as she did so.

 **Femke's POV**

"And? How did it go?"

I asked my new friend and airbending teacher as I rubbed the sleeve of my dress over my face to wipe the sweat off my brow.

"Great. A few more training sessions like this and you will be ready for the airbending doors."

Zaheer replied with a smile on his face, which made me look at him with hopeful joy in my eyes. If i was able to airbend, I would be able to fulfill my destiny and save this world and the magical universe from the comeback of Lord Darkar.

"Really?"

I asked hopefully, joy gleaming in my eyes as i asked this, beaming at all of my new friends as Zaheer nodded. I let out a small noise of joy as I ran over to P'li to hug her, not daring to make such a gesture to Zaheer since I knew he and P'li were a couple and I didn't wanted to give her the idea I liked him as more than a friend since this wasn't the case at all. I was just so incredibly happy I would be able to bend all four elements soon and be able to stop the ultimate darkness from returning.

"We're glad for you. You deserve to be able to airbend after all this time of trying."

Zaheer said, smiling as he and the others got me in a group hug once again.

 **Zaheer's POV**

 _After femke joined the team, things changed within our group for the better. We didn't only teach her. She taught us as well. As one of the Wood Villagers she knew even more about nature then Xai Bau had, which she happily shared with us._

"Here drink this. It's root tea, it helps."

 _Femke told a sick me as she helped me swallow some of the tea she had made after I had fallen ill due the terrible circumstances we had all been through in our thirteen years of jail._

 _And that wasn't all she taught us. She also taught us to have fun every once in awhile. And that it wasn't bad to act childish even though we were technical adults._

"Ming, you got something on your... no, there... **Gotcha!"**

 _Ghazan quipped as he managed to get some of his toothpaste on the waterbender's nose._

 **"** **Get back here! I will teach you to pull pranks on me!"**

 _Ming Hua called as she turned red with anger._

 ** _"Gotta go!"_**

 _Ghazan told the rest of us with a smirk before he ran off, chased by Ming Hua. Which made us laugh._

 _ **"Guys! We're still on the run and trying not to be heard!"**_

 _Femke called after them as she and P'li smiled at the sight of the two friends chasing each other._

 _As the weeks passed by, Femke went from a newbie within our group to a New Lotus._


	13. Chapter 13: stories off the red lotus

Chapter 13: Stories of the Red Lotus

 ***Zaheer POV***

A few weeks passed and in that time we started to trust Femke more and more. Two weeks after she had gone up from rookie to New Lotus. I remember clearly the beautiful sunset and the light of the campfire, the topic of our pasts came up.

"Curiosity often leads to problems."

I wisely said, earning a annoyed look from my fellow Red Lotus members. They seemed to be annoyed by the fact that I was quoting Guru Laghima again.

"I know. I was just wondering about it."

Femke said as she was busy mending Ghazan's shirt which had been ripped by his training.

"I understand, but how can we be sure you won't slip anything about our past to anyone else?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. This made Femke snap her head up at me with a firm look in her eyes, as they glowed red with anger.

"I am someone who keeps her word once given. I never slipped anything to anyone I promised not to reveal."

Femke growled as her face almost fully turned into her werewolf face, which made everyone back away.

"I think she means it. I never saw her this serious before."

Ghazan said with a bleak face and a stern voice. Something that was quite unusual for the Lavabender. Which made everyone nod in agreement.

"No sob stories, please, but you never quite explained how you can make your face change and your eyes glow like that."

Ming Hua brought in. All the time she had been with the group she had used it a few times to intimidate Ghazan to behave and the first night with the Red Lotus to scare me. Because her eyes glowed up yellow at a full moon.

"Not a sob story at all. I got bitten by a werewolf at age sixteen. It was scary, but nothing to get all sobby about. Believe me, I still get the shivers when I think about the moment I saw that beast look at me with those glowing red eyes and that hairy face."

Femke said as she gave Ming Hua a serious look as a sign she meant it, feeling somewhat uneasy as she and the other Red Lotus members looked at her awkwardly now.

"That's great and scary at once."Ghazan said as he sat back down. Femke smiled as she nodded carefully concentrating on something that made her very angry on the inside, deciding to think about Korra, so her hand would change into a claw, which made the others widen their eyes, surely feeling Femke must have been very scared that one evening.

"Cool, but how come you have control over it in the daylight?" Ghazan asked with a cocked head.

"Well..." Femke started, before she looked at her claws with a pondering look on her face. "I don't have any control over it. I can change when I make myself angry, or think about something that makes me angry. Once the full moon comes up I can only keep control over my mind if i take a special potion." Femke explained as she made her hands change back into their original form.

"How long precisely did you have these powers?" P'li asked as she sat down next to her and took her friend's hand into hers.

"I was sixteen when it happened. I am thirty-five now. So around fourteen years now, which is very long for a werewolf to hold out." Femke said as she looked at the sky with a pondering look.

"Most of them die after a few years because they're getting shot with a silver bullet, which is the only thing that can kill a werewolf."

Femke explained to us, as we now looked at her smiling before we nodded in understanding.

 **P'li's POV**

"That sounds pretty amazing. I wish I had that kind of life. Instead of being shut off like a _'Monster'_ all the time."

I said as I looked down. I was sort of envying Femke. She had such a great life. She was a fairy and a werewolf. Traveling many Worlds, fighting danger. That must be a great life, even though she barely had the control over her werewolf powers, it sounded all better then a life of being told you're nothing but a _weapon_ and a _monster,_ getting kicked around all the time.

"Only bad people do that. Everyone is unique in his own way and all people have the same rights."

Femke said as she looked at me with a small smile, and she was right. Everyone in this world has the same rights even people like me. Too bad no one seemed to want to hear that.

 _'_ _Well. Apart from her."_ I thought as I looked at Femke with a small smile on my face.

"Guess again. I had no human rights at all. to that Mogui, I wasn't even close to a human. I was just another servant he could mold into a _weapon_. He once told me even the dogs on the street were higher than me. He treated his coat better than he treated _me_."

I replied bitterly as I looked at the fire with a sad look in my eyes. The shadows around the fire formed into figures that told my story.

 _"_ _Mogui... He bought me at age five from my parents, who were for some odd reason happy to get rid of me. I barely remember what they were like all I remember is that they shook me off their arm, accepted the money and walked away._

 _"Here she is, Sir. Good luck with her."_

 _A voice echoed through my head, which I knew was my father's voice on the day they left me, before a true hell started for me. Mogui only fed me if I behaved like a good 'weapon' if not, I didn't get any food and mostly got whipped as well or chained to a small pillar in a open field where I was the highest point, which was especially scary at a stormy night. Like the storm in zhaofu. That's why i got so scared of it._

 _"You poor thing. Come on, let's get you inside where it's warm."_

 _Ting, his wife, often came to my aid, protecting me against Mogui's madness. She was one of the few people who protected me. Loved me. Gave me the love and the care I so longed for in that time. But didn't get unless she or someone else stepped in and dared to take my side._

I told my new friend as I thought about Mabui and Ren who both gave their lives in order to save mine. After Mogui had found out they did everything in their power to make me happy, be a normal child, feel loved and cared about for the first time in my life.

"One of the few? So there were more people besides Ting that liked you."

Femke said as she looked at me with a shocked look. seemingly touched by my story.

"Chen and Gang were their names. They were soldiers of Mogui. They were the greatest and both of them, in the end, gave their lives to save me."

I replied and I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought about those good man that did everything to make me happy.

"They're the main reason I was still alive when Zaheer came to get me. I was fourteen by that time, scarred for life, but still alive. After that my life became grand. I got to travel around the world, learn things and got treated like an equal. At long last I found the home I so longed for."

I said as I stared into the fire. This was why I was quite surprised to feel Femke's arms around me all of a sudden. I looked up at her shocked before I let my tears flow over my face as I leaned into to her, thankful that she was here for me.

 **Ghazan's POV**

It's sweet to see Femke give P'li some comfort after that heavy story. I have to admit I already knew most of it. She only never told us about those soldiers protecting her. That was new, but she had already told us the rest.

"My turn. I was born and raised in the Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se."

I started to tell, smiling as P'li sat next to Femke for comfort.

"That was until some mysterious illness spread through the Outer Ring. This took away my parents, leaving me all alone with my sister Dahlia."

I looked in the fire with a ponderous look, as the shadows made strange forms on the walls.

"She was great. She took good care of me and for the longest time it went well. But we were extremely poor. One day, when I was sixteen and she was eighteen, a man came to our house she had been meeting up with a few times."

I said as the memory of that day claimed me while I told it.

 _"Hello, Dahlia. Are you alone?"_

 _The young man, who was only six years older than her and was from a wealthy family said as he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand._

 _"Only my little brother is here, but he is in bed."_

 _My sister said, not seeing I was standing behind my door, listening in on their conversation, the doorbell had woke me up._

 _"Good, since there is something I was meaning to ask you."_

 _The man said as he kneeled down before my sister and got a betrothal necklace from his pocket, at which my sister gasped in shock._

 _"Daliah, my sweet, will you marry me?"_

 _The man asked as he kneeled down before my sister, who now teared up._

 _"Yes._ _ **Yes!**_ _"_

 _She exclaimed as the man got up now and put the necklace around her neck before they shared a passionate kiss, which made me gag. I heard Dahlia giggle as she admired the necklace, before she suddenly seemed to realize something and looked up at him._

 _"But what about Ghazan? I can't leave him here."_

 _My sister asked as she looked at her fiancée with a sad look. At that moment I was touched, that despite her happy engagement she still thought of me._

 _"Of course you can. He will understand, he's old and wise enough to look after himself now. he was... sixteen, right?"_

 _My Sister's fiancée asked as he looked where I was standing, which made me quickly hide so he wouldn't see me and know that I was listening in on their story._

 _"Yes he is. And I know he is old and wise enough to look after himself. It's just that I promised my parents i would always look after him before they died. Mom and dad meant the world to me. It feels wrong to break their promise."_

 _Dahlia said, stumbling, remembering the promise she had made to mom and dad at their deathbed. That she would look after me. Whatever happened. She had given her word._

 _"Listen, honey, I'm not going to take in a child that isn't mine. Even if he is your brother. So you can choose now; it's either_ _ **him**_ _or_ _ **me.**_ _"_

 _The man said as he took a step towards the door and held out his hand for her. I saw my sister looking my way with tears in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, Ghazan. I'm really, really sorry."_

 _I saw her whisper as tears were streaming down her face as she walked to her fiancée and took his hand._

 _"That's better. Now let's go, before he wakes up."_

 _He said with a smirk on his face, knowing he had won._

 _"Wait, can I at least say goodbye to him?"_

 _Dahlia begged her fiancée as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, knowing she would never see me again once she walked out that door._

 _"No. It will only make matters worse. He just has to accept you made a choice. And the right one if I may be so bold."_

 _The man said with a smile that made my blood boil. Without thinking I stepped into the living room, my eyes glaring daggers at Dahlia for daring to walk out on me like this._

 _"No need, I heard everything. How dare you chose him over your own flesh and blood!?" I raged at her, as I felt something boil at my feet, but I payed no attention to it. Not now. I had something better to do._

 _"And how dare you listen in on us? Didn't your sister learn you any manners?"_

 _The man barked at me, while my sister gave me a firm glare as well._

 _"I did. He can't seem to help it at times. It's like an illness with him."_

 _My sister said sternly._

 _"I wasn't talking to you but to my sister! You betrayed me! You betrayed mom and dad's trust! You gave your word you would always protect me! "_

 _I raged at my sister as I stomped my foot on the ground._

 _"Listen, Ghazan. You're sixteen now. You're practically an adult. You can take care of yourself. I know that I promised mom and dad to always protect you. And I know mom and dad would have understood that..."_

 _My sister started._

 _"That you're going to abandon me!"_

 _I snapped at my sister and her fiancée._

 _"Listen here, young man. Your sister has just as much of a right to make a choice, or to break a rule as you do."_

 _My soon-to-be Brother in law snarled at me._

 _"Not at the cost of a family member!"_

 _I snarled back. Then I moved my hand forward and as I did I gasped at the fluid that moved along with my hand towards my sister and her fiancée. Stopping right at their feet._

 _"Ghazan, did you try and attack me?"_

 _Dahlia asked me with a shocked look in her eyes._

 _"Get out. You're not my sister anymore."_

 _I just said as I looked at her with burning eyes._

 _"I never want to hear or see you ever again."_

 _I said coldly before I turned my back on her so she wouldn't see my tears._

 _"Ghazan, I'm…"_

 _Dahlia stammered as she took a step closer to the moat between us._

 _ **"GO AWAY!"**_

 _I now snarled at her as I hurled a pool of lava her way. Dahlia took a last look at me. One silent moment, before I turned my back on her. From the sound of her footsteps she went with her fiancée. Leaving me alone._

 _"Know that my door is always open for you."_

 _Her voice spoke to me. I didn't reply, not wanting to acknowledge her existence anymore._

 _"Goodbye, Ghazan. I know you hate me for what I have chosen to do but I still love you. Know that."_

 _She said, before I heard she gave a kiss hand my way after which she left. I never saw her again._

"Wow.. You didn't even go to her wedding?" Femke asked me when I finished my story.

"No. I was so mad at her that I didn't feel the need to be there for her when she got married. Though I think she would have loved it." I replied, trying to hide sadness in my voice, since deep down I felt sorry that I didn't went to her wedding day. It was too late.

"That is kinda harsh. Even though she betrayed you, she is still family and family should always be there for one another. Whatever might happen. But I understand you for being mad at her. She should have come to apologize, thats for sure." Femke said with a shocked look in her eyes she was definitely mad at Dahlia for not choosing me over that jerk of a boyfriend of hers. Thank the Spirits she took my side. The others seemed quite surprised to hear this well. I hadn't told them how I became a Lavabender other then that I learned it in a fight with my sister. Ming Hua, who had been silent until now, huffed all of a sudden.

 **Ming Hua's POV**

"Even if they slap the life out of you, and refuse to feed you. Sure." I snapped at Femke. This so called fairy girl was such a ignorant brat. She always had a nice loving family around her, that's for sure. Not like me. I had my parents around me, but they never loved or cared about me.

"Yeah... Though I don't see why parents or any person would do something like that to a child." Femke said as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

 _'_ _Totally ignorant.'_ I thought as I now got up and walked away from the fire a little as I started to tell my tale.

 _"I was born and raised at the Northern Water Tribe. Well, one of the small villages in the snowy tundra. I don't remember much about my early life, only that I was born without arms, which meant my mother had to carry me around all the time to amuse me a little, which annoyed her to no end, making her glad I learned to walk at some point. They learned me how to take care of myself so they had to look at their little failure as little as possible. The only moment they acknowledged me was when I started to waterbend. Though I didn't pick up my father's lessons as fast as he wanted me to._

 ** _"You're useless! A complete failure! Why did the spirits curse me with a useless, armless girl?!"_**

 _My father Tang Hua raged at me as I was practicing my waterbending forms before him._

 _"I'm trying as hard as I can daddy. I really am. It's just that it's to precise for me."_

 _I replied, keeping the whining tone from my voice, knowing that would anger him only more._

 _"It's not if you're a true Hua! Use your inner strength! We're the strongest waterbenders of our town! You have to live up to the name!"_

 _My father scolded me. But it took me a month to master this very simple yet very precise technique. Which was very difficult for me since I didn't have fingers to make the precise movements. l was their little failure and they never left out a ideal moment to complain about me. Though others were more worried about 'That poor, weak, armless girl'. To avoid all that stuff I ran away from home at age Five. Only to get stuck in a snowstorm._

 _'_ _Now what do i do?'_

 _I thought, looking around, shivering as I suddenly saw something look at me with glistering eyes. I quickly made a ball of water out of the snow and made myself ready to fight before sighing in relief when it jumped closer to me and it was only a polarbear dog pup. An adult polar bear dog would have eaten me alive._

 _"Hello little one. Are you lost as well?"_

 _I asked as I let it come closer and sniff at me, before it used its little teeth to pull at my dress. I didn't understand what it was trying to do at that time. At first I thought it was trying to play. That was until I heard howling in the distance at which the pup started to bark happily. I heard heavy snow creaking close by at which I gasped. Before me stood a Polar Bear Dog twice my size, growling at me. That was until her little one came out from behind her, happily barking as it jumped around her in the snow. The big creature growled and barked at it as the little one barked back, before it walked to me and started to sniff me._

 _"_ _G-good doggy. Now go away."_

 _I stumbled, a bit scared, since my parents had always told me that Polar Bear Dogs were monsters that ate humans, but as the thing licked me I thought they must have been mistaken. After it licked me it carefully nudged me into a cave where she lied down with three more puppies, who all came to drink with her. I looked at them with a smile, that was until the mother nudged me towards her._

 _"No. I'm not one of your babies."_

 _I tried to protest, but the mother gave me a warning growl now, before she nudged me again as I did what I was being told to do the creature licked my face in a affectionate way._

"So, You cuddled up like a baby."

Ghazan asked now, muffling his laughter in his hands, because he knew what would happen if he laughed at me in the face.

"It wasn't like the creature gave me another choice!" I snapped at him as I turned and glared at him.

"Just thinking it's kinda funny to…" He started, but stopped as a gave him a firm smack on his head with some water.

"Ghazan, please let her finish her story." Femke said. Ghazan now nodded and looked at Zaheer, shrugging before they let me continue.

 _The polar bear dog family was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It was the closest to a loving family I ever had. They somehow also helped me get the hang of my waterbending powers. I learned most of my skills from them. At age 10 I was found by my parents, while I was out patrolling. The polar bear dogs were five years old now and almost at full grown size, coming immediately if I whistled for them. They would always run over to me and lick me._

 _"Stop it! That tickles!"_

 _I giggled as I tried to push them off me. They let me get up now and sniff the air. The polar bear dog mother learned me how to use my scent to make out what the weather was going to be and just as I wanted to go inside, my parents showed up, pretending to be shocked to see me alive and to care about me._

 _"Ming! Your father and I were so worried about you! We thought you were..."_

 _My mother sobbed as she and my father hugged me, after which I was taken home and welcomed back like a lost child. The next day i had to go to school and everything seemed to go as I always longed it to be. Yet nothing was what it seemed and after a while, they snapped. Not wanting to pretend to care about me anymore after which everything returned to the way it was before I ran away. Except that my bending was extraordinarily strong now. Which i kept secret from my parents at all cost. Until you guys came to get me. I was fifteen by that time._

I finished my story as I turned out of the shadow covered corner from where i had been telling.

"That's awful. What a horrible story, Ming." Femke said as she looked at me with a sad look.

"Yeah, though after I joined the Red Lotus I felt better and better thanks to Xai Bau's lessons and now I could definitely take on Katara and at least get a few hits on her." I smirked as I sat down with Femke and placed a tendril on P'li's back who still sat in her arms comfortably.

"That's true, but no parents should treat their child like that. Arms or no arms." Femke said, her eyes glowing red with anger as she spoke. "If i had done something like that to my kids back in my world I would have gotten childs services all over me!"

Femke said, clearly mad at my parents for treating me so poorly, as she kicked a rock away into the rain that was outside.

"Child Services?" Ghazan asked at which Femke turned around. All of us looked at her now. Her face was covered with a white fur, and her eyes were glowing red. Even Zaheer, who had always been the bravest of us, backed away slightly, since Femke looked quite terrifying.

"What? What did…?" She asked before she placed a hand on her face and sighed. "Sorry about that. Even after fourteen years I still have no control. When i lose my temper, this happens." Femke's voice said as she seemed to concentrate on something else before her face changed back to normal.

 **Zaheer's POV**

Seeing Femke anger herself so much that she made her face change into a werewolf face was amazing, yet terrifying. I was happy when she made it change back to her normal, pretty one. Not in the way of how P'li is pretty, but still...

"Okay. Now that's out of the way. We heard four stories and there is five of us. You're up last Zaheer."

Ghazan said as he gave me a firm pat on my back.

"All you guys need to know is that I ran away from home and that I am never going back. End of story."

I said as I got up to show them I meant it, knowing that if I would tell them my story they wouldn't listen to me ever again.

"Come on. We all told our stories, now it's your turn" Ghazan pushed on as he got up and walked to me.

"I'm sorry, Ghazan. I just don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't understand, anyway." I said, before I walked out of the grotto. The rain had just stopped so I could go and take a walk to clear my head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the chapter. I hope you liked it! Sorry its kinda long, but I needed it to tell the backstories of the Red Lotus members, except Zaheer. His backstory will follow later, just keep in mind he hasn't told his story yet.

 **A/N:**

Okay, Femke's werewolf powers. I have read a lot about werewolfves all my life so I know a lot about them! Femke has absolutely NO control over them! When she loses her temper she changes slightly, and at full moon she can only keep control over her body if she drank a special potion which she has to not take every once in the five months to keep the potions effect working on her!

Femke was bitten at her sixteenth birthday when she had to walk home on her own. She tapped it on the shoulder to search the confrontation because she thought it was a friend of her teasing her, because she had said she wasn't afraid of werewolves before.

Femke's powers will play a role in the remainder of the story, so keep in mind she has them. My beta paranoidgirl and I are working on her powers development.

Thanks for reading as always. And thanks to paranoidgirl who does a great job as a beta reader

 **Please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14: the fairy of airbending

Chapter 14: The Fairy of Airbending

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **4 weeks later**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000** 0000

Morning in the woods.

Four weeks after Femke had joined the Red Lotus.

In the morning, Femke came out of the grotto they hid in first, stretching before she walked to the campfire and poked it back to life. She got the cooking pot out and started to make breakfast. When she was done she walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Everybody! Breakfast!"

Femke called with a smile on her face as she shook P'li carefully to wake her up, who opened one eye in a teasing way, before she opened her eyes fully.

"I'm up, I'm up."

She said, yawning as she sat up and looked at Zaheer, who was lying next to her and still asleep as Femke tapped Ghazan on his head lightly to wake him up. Ghazan moved his hand up over his shoulder in reply and patted her back, which earned him a firm smack on the back of his head.

"Get up, Zaheer 2.0!" Femke scolded him as she went over to Ming Hua and rubbed her over her back gently to wake her up as well. Ghazan groaned in reply and turned around, acting like Zaheer did every morning and patted with his one hand on the head of Ming Hua, who was just waking up as well and didn't like it to be slapped.

"Ghazan!" She therefore growled, which made Ghazan snap his head up immediately, turning pale at seeing it had been Ming Hua he had been slapping and not P'li.

 **"Not again!** "Ghazan exclaimed as he dashed off, followed by a angry Ming Hua.

"Well, that woke Ghazan up. Now only zaheer is left." P'li commented with a smile on her face as she stretched and got some things to wash herself in the river.

"Yeah, that's your job. I have breakfast for you afterwards." Femke said as she left the small grotto now, stirring the soup as she heard Ghazan wash up by the river as he was being scolded by Ming Hua for slapping her on her head while he knew she didn't liked to be waken up like that. Before he walked out before her to the main camp, ignoring Ming Hua as he sat down.

"Good morning, Femke."

Ghazan said as he looked up at the brunette with a smile on his face and he rubbed a towel over his ear to get the water and the soap out. Ming Hua grumbled something and sat down as well, giving Ghazan a firm prod before she sat down at Femke's other side.

"Morning. Breakfast is all set."

Femke said to him as she handed him a steaming bowl, which he accepted soon after him, Ming Hua followed, who just took over the bowl then started to use her water arms to eat.

"How's Combustion Bending coming along? Any progress?"

Ghazan asked Femke with a smile on his face which earned him a glare from Ming Hua who always liked it when things were quiet, especially after just waking up.

"I created three explosions in a row before fainting last morning. P'li still needs to get Mister Sleepyhead out and get ready herself. I presume we're going to head to training after that."

Femke said as she pointed to the entrance of the cave where P'li was talking to a still sleeping Zaheer, trying to wake him up.

"We most likely go train after she..."

Femke started, but stopped as she heard a firm explosion followed by a yell.

 **"That was just a warning! Next time I'll hit! Now get up, you lazy ass!"**

P'li's voice called out after which she came out of the cave, half bending over as she came through because she was rather large, before she sat down with Femke and accepted a bowl of food from her.

"Wow, you almost hit him this time, by the sound of it."

Femke joked to P'li. The past four weeks she had seen her use her Combustion Bending to wake up Zaheer if he didn't feel like it a couple off times, but it hadn't sounded like the hit was **THIS** close to Zaheers feet before.

"He deserved it. He hit me with a pillow."

P'li joked at femke as Zaheer exited the cave, rubbing a towel over his bald head as he smiled at his team.

"Okay guys, we're far enough from the world of the living and Aiwei has had some time to get away as well, so I'm going to try and contact him tonight."

Zaheer said as he sat down and got a bowl of food from Femke who also sat down with her own bowl. The food Femke had brought from Zhaofu had ran out by now, but Femke knew where in the woods all kinds of herbs and fruits grew they could eat. In this way Femke had made herself useful in the group, and they had two grown quite attached to her.

"I am certain the Avatar will try and follow him. I will ask him for the location he is in and I will try and pass it along as I stay in the spirit world to keep the Avatar talking." Zaheer said, lightly tapping Femke on her shoulder when she didn't seemed to pay attention. This was something femke didn't do on purpose. She just hadn't felt like she had been part of a team for a long time that she had to get used to it again. By now it had started to work.

"Femke, if you like to, you can come along to the spirit world."

Zaheer told her. Femke now looked up at him with a surprised look. Sure, she had started to Airbend soon after she started her training with Zaheer, but the spirit world, through meditation. You had to be very spiritual to get that done.

 **Femke's POV**

"Do you think I'm spiritual enough to meditate into the spirit world?"

I asked as I looked at our leader with a shocked look.

"Yes. I have watched you closely during training and I think you would be able to and. I talked it over with the rest. We all believe in you."

Zaheer said as he placed a hand on my heart. as he did so, something strange happened. My medallion, the medallion of my past life Feria, started to glow. A sign I found yet another Voortrix fairy.

 _'_ _Why? I have been here for six weeks by now and this isn't the first time we touched. So why does it only reacts now?'_

I thought as I took my medallion in both hands and looked at it with a pondering gaze.

 _To access the power the connection with the power and the connection of the heart has to be strong as one._

A voice called from out of the medallion, sounding like Feria's voice as the glowing stopped, because Zaheer pulled back his hand looking at the medallion with a shocked look.

"Why was your necklace glowing like that?"

P'li asked with as she looked at my medallion that now lied in my hands calmly.

"It's Feria; my past life. She is warning me that another Voortrix is nearby. I think it pointed out Zaheer. He's the new Voortrix."

I said as I looked at my new friend and our leader with a smile on my face.

 **Zaheer's POV**

"It's Feria; my past life. She is warning me that another Voortrix is nearby. I think it pointed out Zaheer. He's the new voortrix."

Femke smiled as she looked at me, before she held out her hand for me with the small stone in her palm.

"Me? Why? How?"

I asked, unable to comprehend that her medallion had suddenly started to glow because I touched her, which somehow proved I was a Fairy. Just like her.

"This has to be a mistake. I touched her many times before and nothing happened then. Now all off a sudden this happens?"

I told Femke, who smiled and nodded.

"I know. But Feria just said; _to access the power, you have to have a strong connection with your powers and your fellow Voortrix members."_

Femke now calmly explained.

 _'_ _A strong bond in the heart and with the power._ _So that's what it was. That's what I felt all this time.'_

I thought as I reminisced about the past four weeks in which Femke had grown as a member of the group quite strongly in a very short time, while the others had to slowly adjust to each other as the group we now know formed itself, especially P'li had gotten a hard time, since she knew so little about love and care by the time she got into the group and Ming Hua can be quite harsh with her words, though she almost never means it that way.

 _'_ _It was her magic at work that made that we got attached to her so fast. That has to be how it went.'_ I thought as I looked at the black and white medallion in Femke's hand.

"Okay, so he is a fairy. So?" Ming Hua asked, breaking my trance.

"Nothing, I mean, yeah I can train him but Zaheer must be willing to. The magic won't show unless he is willing to accept his powers." Femke said as she looked at me with intriguing eyes.

"So, if I accept you're going to teach me how to be a fairy." I asked now as I raised a eyebrow at her.

"Exactly. If you refuse, well… I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to." Femke calmly said. "But I might bring up the subject from time to time to make sure you won't forget you are a fairy. That's a power you were born with."

Femke said, which made me look at her with widened eyes.

"You mean to tell me I was born with these special powers and no one except you can see them?"

I asked, since I never heard my parents say anything about special powers or the simple fact that I was special except for the role they chose me for.

"Well after age seven or eight you mostly start to show signals that you're a fairy. Your parents never told you?"

Femke asked. I shook my head as I thought back at my youth. Yes, I had always gotten whatever I wanted without any protest, but that was because my parents were rich. But they never told me I had made strange things happen. Things they couldn't explain.

"No. They never mentioned anything about me making strange things happen and I haven't noticed anything strange myself as well. So there must be some mistake here." I said, not sure what to think of this whole Fairy thing.

"I don't think so. The medallion wouldn't react on just anyone and if you want proof, just lightly place your hand on the medallion."

Femke said as she stretched out her hand with the medallion in it so that I could place my hand on it. I looked at the others with a hesitating look on my face, before I nodded and placed my hand on hers, after which I felt everything spin around me.

 _I was in a village, everything and everyone in it looked happy, people in strange old-fashioned clothing were living their daily lives. Some of them had wings. Others had a strange green skin. What was this place? The Spirit Realm?_

 _All of a sudden, a dark cloud appeared above the village and a man with strange wings came from out of the sky._

 _ **"Give me the Voortrix power and you will live!"**_ _It exclaimed._

 _"Over our dead bodies you monster!" A group of eight winged creatures, all of them not looking older than twenty called, as they stepped out of the crowd and in front of the innocent people. Of them a woman with black hair and green eyes caught my eyes. I gasped at her as my mind somehow zoomed in. Seeing she looked like me! And the one next to her, I gasped again, was Femke! Only her hair hung partly before her face in a long ponytail, which covered one of her eyes._

 _"This is going to be a dangerous one, Feria. I can feel the dark energy in him. Its strong." The woman who looked like me told the other Femke, who now seemed to listen to the name Feria, at which Feria looked up, making me raise an eyebrow, since I could now see why her ponytail covered one side of her face; she missed one eye._

 _"I know, but we can't let him win. The Fate of the world rests in our hands."Feria said as she gave her friends a very stern look before they started to fight the Dark Lord._

 _People were shouting things, the Voortrix tried to keep up, but the Dark Lord was way to strong for the young and unprepared Fairies. Besides, no one seemed to be believing in the Voortrix. From the place I was still standing I saw the girls give each other a nod, before they held their hands in the air, as they said something in a strange language, a light flashed and I heard the creature they had called Darkar scream before everything went black._

I gasped as I retrieved my hand from the medallion and looked at Femke with a shocked look in my eyes.

"Do you believe it now? That was us just now, fighting for the Fate of the world and lose. Our bodies were destroyed. Darkar was defeated for the time being but it was foretold that he would return, and if the Voortrix wouldn't be ready to face him by then, all would be lost."

Femke said with a solemn voice, at which I looked at her sternly.

"What do you mean, all will be lost? If you fail we can still fight!" Ghazan said with a stern voice, not willing to give up, just as much as I wouldn't give up, and I knew if that this Darkar was as bad as Femke made him sound, nor would Korra and the other benders of this world.

"I mean it. If Darkar gets his hands on the Voortrix power, nothing, not the Avatar, not even the great Dragon Flame, which created the magic universe, can stop him." Femke said as she sat down and made a platform appear before her with several pieces, holding it up at two corners and only one piece holding the up at the other two corners.

"It's the balance of the world. In Magix there is a very stable balance. More than one planet has inhabitants there and together they keep their corner of the balance up, with one destroyed..." With this Femke took one of the pieces from the corner, which didn't affect it at all "The whole thing keeps stable because the others catch it for the lost. Like when the Voortrix home planet named Voorfield was destroyed." Femke explained "And even the loss of another planet named Sparks made it that the balance there was barely affected." Femke said as she took another piece away, the whole construction kept itself stable still.

"But the Avatar world only has a single inhabited planet. A single world that keeps the construction going. Something Darkar knows by now and if he destroys us here..." Femke said as she took away a single piece now, at which the whole construction fell apart.

 ** _"All the worlds will be doomed."_** Femke said with a dark voice, which made all of us look at each other. Knowing that if even the avatar, the protector of our world wouldn't be able to stop Darkar, that person or thing meant bad news.

"Though we will fight! All of us will fight! I'm sure of that! And it has to have a weak spot, right?" Ghazan asked now as he made a pose as if he wanted to fight.

"I'm sorry, but with the Voortrix power in his possession he will be invincible. I'm sure everyone will try and fight, but they will lose." Femke said as she looked down with a sad look, which made us all silent.

"Then it's settled. Tell us what to do and we will all do our thing to defeat that monster before it's too late." Ghazan said with a firm voice, and we all nodded in agreement, we all believed the natural order was disorder, but what Femke told was something even us, the Red Lotus couldn't allow to happen.

"Well, for the time being we can't do anything, so we best finish this mission. For now." Femke said as she nodded at me with a small smile on her face.

"Anyway, like I said, we need to contact Aiwei in the Spirit World in Xai Bau's grove at sunset." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, before I looked up at the sun, seeing to my big shock we had been talking so long that it was already somewhere between Eleven and Twelve o'clock, meaning we have been talking for two or three hours.

"So we still have time. I will explain to you how to get into the Spirit World after your training with the others." I told Femke with a smile on my face, happy she still wanted to be with us and finish the mission, despite me being a Fairy now.

 **Femke's POV**

"So we still have time. I will explain to you how to get into the Spirit World after your training with the others "

Zaheer said, at which I gasped. I couldn't wait to meditate into the Spirit World. I had seen Aang meditate into the Spirit World a couple of times before but I had never been able to do so myself. Mostly because I thought I wasn't spiritual enough for it. The remainder of the day seemed to crawl by, doing my usual chores and ever since they had all told their stories _(except Zaheer for some odd reason)_ , I started to mother over them a little. Which caused Ming Hua to be annoyed and the remainder of the group to accept it. Anyway, I'm getting off subject now. The last part of the day was hard for me since we all had nothing to do anymore, and where I normally started to do some sewing work, I was now nervously waiting for Zaheer's call to go into the Spirit World.

"Femke, are you coming? It's time." Zaheer finally called. I got up and put my sewing work, which I had started on anyway to pass the time a little faster, to the side and walked to where he was sitting, sitting down across him in the lotus position.

"Close your eyes and relax. Concentrate on nothing but my voice. Let your spirit split from your body and float free." Zaheer said. I tried to do as told, emptying my mind and concentrating on his voice only and letting my spirit roam around freely. But as I did the long buried memories of the past started haunting me again.

"Let it play out." Zaheer's voice sternly said, noticing I was haunted by old memories once again.

"I can't." I mumbled, breathing heavily as the memories started to get more intense.

"Yes you can, just like when we started your Airbending training, Femke. Accept what happened to you, don't fear what might have been." Zaheer's voice said wisely. I now frowned, trying to concentrate on what I had learned during my Airbending lessons. But it was very hard, that was until I felt several hands on mine. I opened one eye and peeked at my hands, but there was no sign of other hands on mine.

 _"That's odd. I could have sworn I felt them."_ I thought and just as the thought left me I felt the same sensation again. This time I just enjoyed the feeling as in my mind all of us stood together and hugged each other and when I opened my eyes again, I was standing before Zaheer in the Spirit World.

"Welcome to the Spirit World." Zaheer said with a teasing smile as he motioned to the amazing looking place that looked mostly like a massive forest with little and big spirits floating all around us.

"It's amazing." I gasped as I took a few steps and looked at the sky. It was bright and blue and more spirits were floating up there.

"You can explore the forest while I deal with Aiwei, but stay close, I will be under the big rain tree if you need me." Zaheer said before he disappeared from sight. I nodded and started to wander around the forest a little, before I climbed into a tree and jumped from branch to branch, until I heard Aiwei and Zaheer talk.

"What happened back in Zhaofu?" Zaheer asked with an angry voice which made me gasp a little since I hadn't heard him angry before. Ever since I joined the team, really. "You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar. Because of you, we've all been compromised." Zaheer said firmly, at which Aiwei took a step backwards, obviously scared of Zaheer.

"No, any evidence was destroyed when my library burned." Aiwei defended himself as he raised up his hands in a defensive way, clapping them together when he said the word 'burned' signing to me he must have used some sort of explosive to burn everything.

"How is the girl you held captive before doing? Femke." Aiwei asked, trying to change the subject. At this, I jumped down from the tree and walked up to Zaheer and Aiwei, looking at Zaheer with a small smile.

"As you can see, she is doing well. She joined us and is helping us in our cause now." Zaheer said as he pointed to me, at which I nodded in a proud way "So, where is your physical body now?" Zaheer asked as he stepped up to Aiwei in a threatening way.

"At the Misty Palms Inn. But there is no need to worry, I was not followed."

Aiwei said as he looked at Zaheer with a stern look as a sign he meant it, but as he did so I saw something move behind a nearby tree, and as I looked better I saw it was Korra. I looked at Zaheer with a shocked look, telling him with my eyes something was up, before I went back to my physical body, not wanting Korra to see me.

"Back already?" P'li asked with a smile on her face "How did it go?" She continued as she leaned in on me in a interested way.

"Yeah, it was great. Though Korra must have followed Aiwei somehow. I came back earlier to avoid her seeing me I want to keep my presence in the team a secret until the last moment, as an element of surprise" I explained with a small smile on my face and after that I started to tell about everything I had seen and heard in the Spirit World. Which was harshly interrupted as Zaheer started to mumble.

 _"Avatar…Korra…. Misty…Palms… Inn…Find…Her…"_ Was what we heard him say after P'li and I had moved close to listen closely.

 _"Wow, that's awesome. I haven't seen that power before."_ I mumbled as I looked at P'li with a shocked look, who just shrugged. "Ghazan, you and Ming Hua go retrieve the Avatar. Femke and I will stay here and make sure Zaheer's body is safe." P'li said as she nodded to the water and lavabender, who got up and went out without saying a word.

"Aw. And here I thought I was getting to knock in some heads today." I called out teasing, at which P'li smiled and ruffled my hair.

"That's for later, alright? You have to stay out. Element of surprise, remember?" she smirked at me teasingly as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, you're right. But sitting here and watching Zaheer mumble to himself is going to be boring. So I think I'll take a nap. Wake me if something interesting happens." I said as I lied down close to the fire and looked into it for a while, before I dozed off to sleep.

 **P'li's POV**

"Aw. And here I thought I was getting to knock in some heads today." Femke whined in a childish way at which I ruffled her hair with a teasing smile.

"That's for later, alright? You have to stay out. Element of surprise, remember?" I smiled at her in a teasing way, at which femke stuck out her tongue at me in a childish way. I smiled, having learned more of these childish things over the past few weeks then I had **EVER** learned with Mogui.

"Yeah, you're right. But sitting here and watching Zaheer mumble to himself is going to be boring. So I think I'll take a nap. Wake me if something interesting happens." Femke said, before she lied down and closed her eyes. I nodded smiling as I made sure she was warm enough as I stroked her hair, looking from Femke to Zaheer with a pondering look. I felt Femke didn't actually went to sleep for the first few minutes, before she gradually slipped away.

 _"I sure hope Zaheer's lie never has to be revealed. I love having her around. She's like the mother I never had and she is bound to hate us if the truth comes out."_ I thought as I looked at a sleeping Femke with a small smile on my face and for one moment I felt guilty about what we had chosen to do to get her on our side, that I moved my hand up to Femke's back to wake her up and tell her the truth. But I changed my mind when I thought about all the possible outcomes of her discovering the truth.

 _'_ _It's for the best she never finds out. She would be heartbroken if she did.'_ I thought as I got up and walked to the entrance of the cave, looking at the stars and then at the forest with a dreamy look in my eyes, looking up shocked when I heard shifting behind me. At first I thought it was Femke who had woken up, but when I looked up I saw it was Zaheer who had come back from the Spirit World.

 _"Hello, Love, how did it go?"_ I asked him in a whisper so Femke wouldn't be woken up

"Good." Zaheer replied with his usual tone of speaking, which made me shush him and point at Femke, who gratefully didn't wake up by the sound of his voice.

 _"Good, Aiwei is in the Fog of Lost Souls and Korra has fallen for our bait, Ming Hua and ghazan went to get her I see?"_ Zaheer asked me as he looked around, noting the water and earthbender weren't here.

 _"I sent them to get Korra, leaving Femke as our element of surprise for the final battle, which is bound to come."_ I smiled, looking up as I heard two sets out footsteps and the sounds of groaning. At first I thought Ghazan and Ming Hua had taken another hostage along with korra, but I gasped in surprise when I saw they had two boys instead of the Avatar.

"The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Avatar before I could." Ghazan spoke up as we looked at the two boys with a puzzled look.

"But we figured you could find a use for these two." Ming Hua said with a smirk on her face.

"Load them in the truck." Zaheer said as he looked from Ming Hua and Ghazan to me with a smile on his face. "We're taking a trip to Ba Sing Se."he said as he grinned down at the boys. Obviously he had found a good 'use' for these two boys. I was wondering what it was as Ming hua and Ghazan loaded the prisoners in the truck, I placed Femke down in a corner of the cabin, not wanting to wake up our new friend just yet. As the truck started to move, we were on our way to Ba Sing Se.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the fourteenth chapter of the story. I hope you liked it! Were going through season three of Legend of Korra fast now! And I hope you all like the small additions I made during my second favorite episode of the series! My favorite was _"Enter the Void"_ because of the awesome battle and the oh so bittersweet death. Though it broke my heart to see P'li go…

 **A/N:**

So, yeah. Zaheer is a fairy; the Fairy of Airbending. The name of his past life is Zedinia which means 'Flying Warrior' in the language of the people of Voorfield were all the Voortrix fairies originally came from and adds up perfectly with Zaheer as well if you ask me. He isn't going to use any magic until after the end of Season Three, but keep in mind that he knows and is a Fairy

In the little flashback we saw Lord Darkar fight the Voortrix, but fail to get the Voortrix Power, now we all know the Winx defeated Lord Darkar in Winx Club season two, but I thought that could be a temporary defeat. He could find a way to come back (just like the Trix seem to be able to break out of any jail somehow.) and go after the Voortrix Power yet again.

Well that was all for now. I sure hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! And thank you paranoidgirl for doing such an amazing job as a beta reader! Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15: zaheer's lie

Chapter 15: zaheer's lie

 **Normal POV**

A few hours later the Red Lotus members were on their way to Ba Sing Se. Femke was still fast asleep in one corner of the truck as Ming Hua and Ghazan sat on the small bench on the other side.

"If you think holding us hostage will give you some leverage to use against the Avatar, you're gonna be very disappointed."

Mako spat at us as he looked around at the Red Lotus members with an angry look.

"Can't we just enjoy our time together in **silence**?" Ming Hua snapped at Mako. She wasn't much of a talker and currently ran on little sleep, making her even more agitated.

"And why did you need Korra alive back in Zaofu? You had her paralyzed, why didn't you just take her out when you had the chance?" Mako asked on, which made Ming Hua give him a very annoyed glance.

"Look, all you need to know is that the World is about to change for the better." Ghazan replied as he crossed his arms with a big smirk on his face.

"So you guys were, like, locked up for fifteen years, huh? That must have been, like, crazy boring." Bolin popped in now, wanting to change the subject to something nice.

"Actually, it was only thirteen years, but it felt like thirty." Ghazan replied with a smirk on his face, as Femke sat up in her corner yawning as she stretched herself in a very dog like way, before she started listening to the conversation silently, knowing that with Bolin, this could get a really fun conversation

' _Man, they should have asked bolin to interrogate them back then. I'm sure they had let something slip then.'_ Femke thought smiling. Even though she knew she had never met them then. And who knows where she had been then by now.

"I mean, what did you do with all that time? Did you sing songs, work on crafts?" Bolin asked interested

"Not a lot of craft supplies in a volcanic prison cell." Ming Hua snapped at Bolin, still not liking all the talking the young Earthbender did.

"I must have renamed the constellations about a thousand times. When it rained, that was a big event." Ghazan said as his expression softened a little. Something that made femke smile. Knowing he was a good natured person. A lot like Bolin actually. They would be able to get along quite well if they hadn't been enemies. That's something Femke knew for sure.

"Oh, I would've killed for some rain. Mostly I just made up stories about the guards." her eyes glance up wistfully as she said this. "Who was having trouble with his girlfriend? Which one secretly wished he'd become a pastry chef?" She recalled, and as she did, Femke could swear she saw her smile a little, which was the first time she saw that from the Waterbender.

 **Femke's POV**

"Ooh, okay, that sounds like fun. Let me try that on you guys." Bolin exclaimed happily as he glanced at Ghazan. "You were raised by an older sister, your mustache grew in when you were ten and I'm sensing- just sensing- an unspoken attraction between you two." He said as he looked from Ghazan to Ming Hua with a pondering look at which Ghazan and Ming-Hua look at each other awkwardly, which made me smirk a little.

 _'_ _I bet he had that one right._ ' I thought as Ming Hua gave Ghazan a sulking look and turns away, surprising the lavabender, who then turns back to bolin.

"Two out of three. Not bad." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Bolin, will you stop making friends with the bad guys?" Mako now asked his little brother with a annoyed look on his face

"Sorry…" Bolin simply replied, before he looked down a little sad, since he must be wondering which two out of three were correct just as much as I was right now.

"Ghazan, gag those two! Were almost there!" Zaheer called out now as he looked back at Ghazan, who nodded and immediately got some tape out. " **No fair**! Now I never get to know which two out of three were correct." I now said, which made Mako looked up at me shocked and Zaheer slow down the car.

"So you're awake at last huh? Had a nice nap?" Zaheer asked me with a smile on his face "Great, why didn't you wake me up though? I had loved to help." I asked them with a tone of accusation in my voice, since I had loved to help them carry the prisoners and let them rest a little as well.

"Because we thought you could use some rest but now your up and about, were almost in Ba Sing Se." Zaheer replied with a smile on his face, which made me gasp in delight. I hadn't been to Ba Sing Se since the time Team Avatar went there as fast as I could I got up and used my magic to clean up my makeshift bed, before I metal bended a gap in the roof of the truck and bended myself up.

"Now where are you going?" Zaheer asked with an amused smile as he looked back at me a little, only to make a sharp turn through a corner, which made me almost topple over.

"Well, if you stop making such sharp turns I can see the city. I haven't seen it for eighty five years. _I wonder in how much it changed_." I mused as I looked at the city that was now in clear view. It looked even bigger than the last time I had seen it but for the rest it looked identical to the way it used to be.

"What are you doing here with these criminals anyway, Femke? I thought you wanted to go seek Toph." Bolin asked as he watched me sit on the top of the truck with an innocent look.

"Don't act so innocent, you know what Korra did to me." I snapped at him as I looked down at him with a snarl on my face. After which Mako and Bolin shared a sad look.

"We really have no idea what you're talking about. Korra payed a big amount of money for your release. She was very worried when you didn't show up on the agreed time on the agreed place. After which Su said..." Bolin rattled, but at this I held up my hand… looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Were you two there in the radio room?" I asked them with a firm look at which the boys moved back a little, most likely because my face turned into a werewolf face…

"yeah, we heard she promised a lot of money in exchange for your release." Mako now said firmly. At this my eyes started to fill itself with tears, as a picture started to get pieced together.

"So the line: _'A useless, annoying third wheel on our group, a curse to anyone here in this world, so good luck with her!_ ' doesn't rings a memory by you two?" I asked just to be sure. Mako now looked at Bolin, before he looked at me with a confused look.

"No. Whoever told you that has been lying and pretty bad, too. We might not be the best of friends, Femke, we never will be, but Korra would never leave you with people like them. Not even if you had been Amon himself." Mako now said with a stern look. He was looking so seriously at me that I knew he wasn't lying, which made me look at Zaheer with tears in my eyes. As the older Airbender stopped the car next to a small forest before Ba Sing Se and came from the driver's seat.

"You lied to me!" I said as I backed away from him, my eyes filled with tears.

"Femke... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." zaheer said as he took one step towards me. But before he would be able to touch me I turned around and sped through the hole in the roof of the car and out into the forest.

 **Zaheer's POV**

"What are you doing here with these criminals anyway, Femke. I thought you wanted to go seek Toph." Bolin asked as he watched Femke sit on the top of the truck with an innocent look, which turned my blood to ice. That was a subject I hadn't counted on and hoped to avoid at any cost.

"Don't act so innocent, you know what Korra did to me." Femke snapped at the boys as she looked down at them with a snarl on her face. And for that one moment I thought my secret was safe, but I was proven wrong. As Mako and Bolin shared a confused look.

"We really have no idea what you're talking about. Korra payed a big amount of money for your release. She was very worried when you didn't show up on the agreed time on the agreed place, after which su said…" Bolin rattled, but at this Femke held up her hand, looking from one of the boys to the other with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Were you two there in the radio room?" She asked them with a firm look at which the boys moved back a little because Femke's face changed into her werewolf face as she got angry. "Yeah, we heard she promised a lot of money in exchange for your release." Mako now said firmly. As he said this, I saw Femke's eyes fill with tears at which I knew she was starting to believe them, which was a bad sign for us.

"So, The line _'a useless, annoying third wheel on our group and a curse to anyone here in this world, so good luck with her.'_ doesn't rings a memory by you two?" Femke asked now, just to be sure as I parked the car at the side of the road, knowing we soon would have to calm down our new friend. Mako now looked at Bolin with a confused look, before they both looked at her before they shook their heads.

"No. Whoever told you that has been lying and pretty bad too. We might not be the best of friends, Femke, we never will be, but Korra would never leave you with people like them. Not even if you had been Amon himself." Mako now said with a stern look. He was looking so seriously at her that Femke knew he wasn't lying, which made her look at me with tears in her dark green eyes. As I finished parking the car and came from the driver seat, looking at her with a sad look.

"You…. You lied to me." she said as she backed away from me, her eyes filled with tears of sadness and betrayal, which broke my heart. After everything we had been through the past four weeks. After all we learned from her, seeing her broken hearted like this really, really hurt us. "Femke… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I said stumbling as I took a step towards her, wanting to wrap my arms around her to comfort her, like I had done so many times before. But before anyone of us could grab her she dashed off through the gap in the roof of the truck. I opened the back of the truck, and just in time I saw she dashed off through the forest up North.

 _'_ _What have I done.'_ I thought as I looked back at the others with a troubled look in my eyes, the two bending brothers were glaring daggers at me, while my fellow team members looked at me with a shocked look. I stood there frozen for a moment, unable to do anything, before I used my airbending and sped after her as fast as I could, intending to set this thing right before we would lose her forever to the enemy.

 **"Femke? Femke, where are you!"** I called out as I looked around the forest in the hope to find a sign of the young woman, but I couldn't find a sign of her. _**"Femke I'm sorry! I'm really sorry."**_ I tried as I sat down against a tree and buried my head in my hands, feeling horrible about what happened. Yes, I was that one that made up that lie… but that had been so she would join us. I had never intended this to happen, especially not since we grew quite close to her, in such a short time.

 _'_ _If only I could turn back time.'_ I thought as I looked up at the tree before me, noticing something rustled behind the leaves. I looked closer now, smiling a little as I saw something move close by in a tree, something green and brown. Femke. She was the only one I knew was able to hide in a tree like that.

"You can come out now. I've seen you." I called out with a stern voice. No reply came. Of course. She was still mad at me for what happened. "Femke, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt your feelings." I said as I took a few steps towards the tree I knew she was standing in it, but still no reply came.

"I know it was selfish of me but all I was thinking about was getting you to join us. We were all very impressed by your skill and once we got to know you, we talked it over one night when you were asleep and we all agreed we might have made a big mistake by lying to you." I said now.

"Sure. And Badger Moles can fly. Tell your old granny that I don't believe any word you say anymore." Her voice snapped from behind the bark of the tree, sounding like she was close to crying.

"They told me I should tell you. And believe me I tried. But you were so happy, I wasn't sure how to bring it to you without breaking your heart." I said as I walked closer and reached out my hand for her, at which Femke looked around the bark, staring at my hand like it was poison.

"You did it anyway." she spat at me.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm trully sorry. If I could turn back time I would undo it all, believe me." I said in all honesty. I saw Femke looked at me with sad eyes, before she dashed off in another direction, tears flowing down her cheek as she did so. This made it obvious to me she still didn't believe me and i didn't blame her after having to find out we lied to her.

 **"Femke!** " I called after her as I tried to follow her. But as I wanted to do so I bumped into something big and brown. At first I thought it was a rock. But that was when I the creature got up on his hind legs and looked at me with big angry eyes. It was a platypus bear and it didn't looked to happy I woke it from it's nap.

 _'_ _Just my luck._ ' I thought as I stepped backwards. It didn't occur to me to use my airbending right now to defend myself. I just stared at the creature, before it started to attack me.

 **Femke's POV**

After I had dashed of, I was surprised to hear a yell coming from behind me, sounding like Zaheer. And I knew Zaheer wouldn't yell for small things, so he had to be in trouble.

 _'_ _Leave him be.'_ a little devil said as it popped up at my shoulder _'He betrayed your trust, he lied to you!'_ the devil said, but as it said so I heard as a bear growl and sounds of fighting.

 _'_ _He needs you.'_ An Angel said as it appeared on my other shoulder _'He only did what he thought was best for the team. You're not going to let him die now, after all he did for you?'_ The Angel asked me as the fighting sounded like it was going into the favor of the bear, even do I knew Zaheer was strong and would be able to hold out a fight for a little while fighting a Platypus bear was a lost fight, even for him.

 _"She's right. After all he taught me, I can't leave him to die now.'_ I thought as I dashed back, seeing Zaheer leaning against a tree with his staff lying next to, him broken in two. As fast as I could I picked up a rock and threw it at the bear's head.

 **"Hey Ugly! Catch me if you can!"** I called out as I made a silly face at the platypus bear. The animal looked at me confused for a moment before I slammed it into a tree with my airbending after which I used my lavabending to create a distance between us. But that platypus bear wasn't crazy and ran around it before it used it's powerful paw to smack me into a tree. I groaned as I looked up, looking at the creature that now towered out above me and for that one moment I thought i was done for. Until something strange happened. Air started to swirl around the creature's head. It growled in confused as it looked around for the source. I looked up as well, smiling when I saw what had happened. Zaheer had pushed himself up with his last remaining strength, looking like he was seriously hurt. But despite his pain he was focused on something as the bear seemed to be hurt before it fell on the ground. I bent over it and listened to it's heartbeat, only to find out there was no heartbeat anymore. It was dead.

"That was awesome Za…" I started as I looked over at Zaheer, stopping mid-sense to catch him since he collapsed. "Zaheer? Are you okay?" I asked now, panicking.

"I'm alright. Really. I can take a punch. That platypus bear however, gave me more than just a punch. I might need a healer." he smirked as he looked up at me weakly.

"Yeah, and I don't think I can do this on my own." i said as i helped him under a tree since just then it started to rain, though it barely gave us any protection. I then hurled myself in the tree and knitted a few branches together so they made a makeshift tent. I saw zaheer look up at me surprised as I did so, smiling when I came down and shook the water off myself in a very dog like way.

"You know, for someone born and raised in a family, you always seem to amaze me" He said as he sat up against one tree with his broken arm over his stomach.

"It's just a standard trick i learned at the Wood Villages. It's nothing big." I snapped, still mad at him for what he had done to me, though I was kinda worried about him as well. "Now hold still. Healing a broken arm isn't so hard. The rest of the wounds are going to be tougher." I said as I looked at his arm before i used some of the rainwater to set his arm.

"That reminds me. I didn't even properly thank you for coming back." Zaheer said as he groaned a little, since it must have hurt.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't let that bear squeeze the life out of you now could I?" i asked him with a teasing smirk on my face.

"After what I did to you, I didn't expect you to come back." Zaheer said as he looked at me with a sad look.

 _ **"You really think I'm that heartless? After all we have been through and after all you taught me, you think I would turn my back on you?"**_

I exclaimed as I look at him furiously. _**"What kind of monster do you think I am?"**_ I snapped at him as I made the water fall to the ground and turned my back to him.

 **Zaheer's POV**

"You're no monster. You're our friend. My friend. Though I might not deserve to call you that anymore."

I said as I looked at femke and limped a little closer while placing my good hand on her shoulder to comfort her, which made Femke look at me with tears in her eyes.

"You had no right to hurt me like you did but that doesn't makes we're not friends anymore." She said as she looked at me with a small smile on her face as she got some new water and started to heal me.

"I know I had no right to hurt your feelings or lie and I hope you can forgive me somehow." I said as I watched her precise movements healing my broken arm.

"I think I can, I mean, it's not like I never lied or held some parts of the truth away." Femke now said, which made me look at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about.

"I only told about my werewolf powers, didn't I? I never told you about my parents or my origins." She smiled, which made me nod, realizing she had indeed only told us about her werewolf powers and she never mentioned her parents.

"That's because I know you guys hate monarchies and all. I never mentioned it because i thought you would hate me." She admitted now with a small blush on her cheeks as she finished setting my arm and started on the smaller bruises on my arm.

"You're supporting monarchies? " I asked now... femke looked up surprised, before she let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

"No, I hate it just as much as you guys but, I should be. I'm a princess. The princess of Scheffield." She blurted out. which made me look at her with a shocked look.

"A princess? You?" I asked in disbelief. which made her laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Speaking about irony. But it's true." Femke said with a smile on her face as she showed me something she wore around her neck under her Voortrix medallion. A necklace that had some odd yellow shoe and the head of an eagle in them.

"What does it mean?" I asked as I looked at it with a pondering gaze, not getting how this proved she was a princess.

"It's the emblem of the Rekampmolk family. The royal family of Scheffield." Femke said as she tucked it away again.

"My mom gave it to me before she left me with my aunt and uncle in Cairo, Egypt. I only saw her twice in my life."

She said as she looked up at the rain with a pondering look in her eyes.

"I wish I could say the same. Parents are nothing but trouble." I said as I sat a bit closer by her side and looked up at the rain as well.

"Never tell anyone I told you, but my parents were rich people, living in the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se." I said. This made Femke looked at me shocked, unable to believe I was telling her this all of a sudden

"You? Rich? Wow, who would have guessed?" Femke joked as she gave me a small smile.

"That's why I didn't tell anyone except Xai Bau who I truly am. My full name is Zaheer Batin." I said and as I did I felt a chill go down my spine, since it had been ages since I last used my full name.

 **Femke's POV**

"But why did you run away if you had everything your heart desired? That doesn't make sense."

I asked him after a moment of silence. I knew Toph was rich as well, but she ran away to get away from her overprotective parents who didn't even let her be a true Earthbender. Zaheer wasn't a bender at that time so I wondered why he ran away.

"I could ask you the very same question. Why would a princess who only had to give a shout if she needed something run away?"

Zaheer asked me now as he gave me a stern look, which made me look down with a pondering gaze.

"Because my aunt and uncle, who took my parents' place as rules of Scheffield after they disappeared, couldn't accept I found true love. I ran away so i could marry the one I love."

I replied after I thought about that for a moment.

"True love. The one thing traditions of the monarchy denies those who are born with a certain wealth. That was my reason to leave as well. I wanted to find true love."

Zaheer said, which made me look up at him in shock, before I nodded.

"Yeah. And thank goodness you found it in P'li, right?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"She is the greatest. She is kind, strong and since the day I saved her from that Warlord we're in love."

Zaheer said as he looked up at the sky that started to lighten up as a sign the weather was clearing. His eyes brightening as he spoke about his love as I noted we would be able to head back to the others soon.

"I never told the others about my past. I fear I would never hear the end of it from them, they'd see me as a spoiled brat whenever I ask something instead of their leader. So do me a favor and don't tell anyone what I just told you." He asked as he got up groaning, still weakened from the attack of the Platypus Bear, before he tried to stumble out of our little hideout and towards the place we came from.

"Of course I will keep your secret, who do you think I am? President Raikou?" I joked as I let him wrap his arm around my shoulder so he could lean on me as we headed back to the main road were the others would be waiting for us.

 **Normal POV**

Back at the truck, the others had taken shelter with the prisoners inside it as the rain had started, but the rain had stopped and they came out again and on the lookout for their leader who had gone after Femke.

"You don't suppose something happened, right?" Ghazan asked after a while, looking in the distance, still nothing had happened.

"Those two will be fine, they're strong." Ming Hua said as she looked up at Ghazan, who was standing on the top of the truck to have a better look.

 _ **"There!"**_ P'li suddenly called as she pointed to the edge of the woods, where two figures neared.

 _"What happened?_ " Ming hua mumbled as she and Ghazan ran out and towards the two of them. While P'li gave the bending brothers a stern look, before she gagged them so they wouldn't be able to ruin this moment by saying anything.

 **"What happened?"** Ming Hua asked as she took Zaheers other arm with her water arms and put it over her shoulder after which Ghazan helped Femke stand, since she was also hurt, but she had been too busy worrying about Zaheer's state to think about it.

"Platypus bear almost got us." Femke managed to get over her lips as she let go of Zaheer, awkwardly looking at him before she let P'li lift her up and carry her.

"I'm so glad too see you're back. I was worried about you, you know that." P'li told her best friend as she placed her in the truck.

"I know. I just needed some alone time to think." Femke replied with a small smile as she watched Ming Hua knock Zaheer out because he kept saying Femke healed him and he was fine before she started to heal him.

"So, after you're healed, do you still want to come with us?" P'li asked Femke who placed a hand on her chest and let out a small groan.

"Why else did you think I came back?" Femke said to her friend teasingly as Ming Hua sat down by her side and started to heal her.

"Because you forgot your bag? Or because you wanted to at least deliver Zaheer back to us?"

Ming Hua stated as the water glowed softly, which made Femke smile.

"No. It was because Zaheer apologised and if it had been true it hadn't been the first bad thing she had said so, yeah, this has to end."

Femke said, groaning as Ming Hua was healing her broken bones.

"Great, now stop talking, You have several broken ribs I need to heal." Ming Hua snapped at Femke as Mako and Bolin looked at each other with a scared look, because Femke had said she wanted to stay with this team of dangerous criminals despite the lie.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And with that I end the fifteenth chapter of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **A/N:**

Femke is very easy in forgiving, so that's why she decided to re-join the team after she and Zaheer patched things up.

Zaheer and Femke sharing their full backstories was meant as a way to restore the broken trust between the two and maybe to hint at something. We'll see.

It sounded logical to me that Zaheer would forget he can airbend for a moment out of pure panic when he saw that platypus bear and I tought it would be nice on both of their sides to let Zaheer use that suffocate bending move he uses to take down the Earth Queen within the series to save Femke and with that to prove he was truly sorry.

Zaheer tried to stay strong despite the fact he was hurt, which made Ming Hua had to knock him out to get a chance to heal him. I thought this would both give us Ming Hua a chance to make a funny comment and show Zaheer is still stubborn despite him being the leader.

 **Please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16: longt live the queen

Chapter 16: Long Live the Queen

 **Normal POV**

After Femke and Zaheer were healed the group went on to Ba Sing Se. Ming Hua had taken the wheel so Zaheer could take it easy for a while, since that platypus bear had given him quite the smack on the head.

"Don't worry, for a brainshake you gotta have brains first."

Femke teased as she sat up close to P'li with a book in her lap.

"Remind me to leave her be next time she gets attacked by a platypus bear."

Zaheer teased back as he went to stand behind Ming Hua as they approached the gate to Ba Sing Se.

"No. I don't want to lose her." P'li said with a smirk as she double checked the ropes binding the prisoners while Zaheer took the wheel again, since the Dai Li would most likely be extra suspicious at people without arms and Ming Hua wouldn't be able to hide the lack of arms while driving the car.

"We're here to see the Earth Queen. We have captured two of the Avatar's friends and we want to present them to her personally."

Zaheer told one of the guards, who nodded and let us through the Lower and the Middle Ring towards the Upper Ring and to the Castle were an older man in expensive looking clothes was waiting for them.

 **Femke's POV**

"Welcome to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, I am Grand Secretary Gan. Right this way. I will give you your bounty and then you can be on your way." The older man said as he gestured us to follow him, which I saw Zaheer gladly did, stopping to look around suspiciously as we entered the royal palace.

"Actually, we were hoping we could present the prisoners to the Queen personally." Zaheer said as he looked at the Grand Secretary with a small smile. But as he said this, the older man's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no, Her Majesty never meets with bounty hunters! She can't stand that!" Gan gasped in horror.

 _'_ _So much for Zaheer's plan.'_ I thought as I looked at him and shrugged.

"Well maybe she would if she heard I have information that might interest her. It's about the location of her stolen Airbenders."

Zaheer said with a smirk on his face, which made me look at him with a shocked look, since I hadn't expected him to know about that.

"I will see what I can do for you. Right this way." Gan said as he motioned us to follow us through several hallways to the massive double doors that led to the throne room. As we walked around the palace I couldn't help but gasp in shock. Everything was exactly the same as it had been eighty five years ago. Except a few small alterations on the walls and in the designs of the room. For the rest it was all the same.

 _" all looks exactly like it did eighty five years ago."_ I whispered in P'li's ear, who immediately looked up at me.

 _"After eighty five years?"_ She whispered back. i nodded and as we walked to the throne room I told P'li about the time Team Avatar had to bust into the royal palace to avoid Long Fang to get us arrested before we could speak to the Earth King. I saw P'li smile at me as I told this while Zaheer looked up every now and then, nodding as a sign he heard everything as well.

"I'll go tell her majesty. You wait here and please don't make any noise. Her Majesty hates to be disturbed while talking."

Gan pleaded just as I giggled.

"We can assure you, you won't hear a sound." Zaheer said as he gave me a firm glance, which made me give P'li's hand a little squeeze before I nodded, swallowing another laugh when I saw how troubled Gan looked, before he knocked, called his name and walked in.

"When is the Avatar scheduled to arrive?" I heard a firm female voice that most likely belonged to the Queen ask.

"The ship carrying the prisoners left Fort Bosco a few hours ago and should arrive in an hour." Gan's voice replied humbly.

"Good. Bring her to me as soon as she arrives." The Queen replied, sounding pleased.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. But first there are some people who captured two of the Avatar's friends. They would like to present them to you personally."

Gan said with a troubled sound in his voice, which made me almost feel sorry for the poor man.

 **"You know I don't meet with bounty hunters."** The Queen's voice raged as Gan kept speaking.

"Of course I told them that, but they told me they had some information that might be of interest." Gan said with a small voice. "About the location of your stolen Airbenders." At this the Queen let us in. I smiled as i looked around with a impressed look as Zaheer threw Mako and Bolin on the floor at the Queen's feet.

"Ah yes, I remember these two. We'll find a acceptable home for you in prison with the rest of the dissidents." The Queen said as she looked at Mako and Bolin on the floor, who were now squirming and trying to talk through their gags, most likely to warn the Queen, but thank goodness we gagged them firmly.

 **Normal POV**

"Now i was told you have some information for me. I hope this isn't just some ruse to increase your reward."

The queen snapped with a dangerous edge in her voice, which all five red lotus members understood. If this was some ruse to increase their reward they would end in jail as well.

 _'_ _Thank goodness we have the information she wants.'_ Femke thought with a smile on her face.

"We don't want any bounty, Your Majesty." Zaheer said with a slight bow, which looked more like an insult then a sign of respect for the throne. "You can consider these two as a thank you gift for simply taking the time to talk to us." He continued as he pointed to the two brothers at his feet.

"How very magnanimous. So, where are my Airbenders?"

Queen Hou Ying asked after she gave us a very suspicious look.

"I'd be happy to tell you once you hand the Avatar over to me." zaheer said with a grin on his face since this was exactly what he had hoped for.

"Who told you that we have the Avatar?"

The Queen asked with a shocked look on her face. However, she didn't deny she had the Avatar.

"How I know is not important." Zaheer said before he turned very serious. "But if I found out, others will too. And that could put you in a difficult position."

"Is that so?" Queen Hou-Ting questioned them with a hand on her cheek.

"Your Majesty, imprisoning the Avatar will cause the other nations to turn against you and demand her freedom. Before long, you'll be in the midst of a sticky international incident, but if you let me..." With this Zaheer placed a hand on his heart."Take her today, no one will ever know she was here, and you can get your airbenders back without interference. We both win."

Zaheer said with a smile on his face. since the Earth Queen would surely love that idea.

"And what do you plan to do with the Avatar, should I see fit to grant your request?"

Queen Hou-Ting asked arrogantly. but the thought of an international incident surely put her to consider the mysterious group's request.

"All I can say is that I have business with her. But she won't be bothering you again." Zaheer said with a grin that made Bolin and Mako look at each other worryingly. "I can assure you of that."

Femke smiled at p"li as she and the others looked at the Earth Queen, who was tapping her fingers on her throne in a contemplative way.

"I find these terms agreeable. Gan, escort them to the ante chamber until the Avatar's arrival."

The Earth Queen commanded after which Gan gave the five Red Lotus members a sign with the palm of his hand, at which they followed the man towards the ante chamber, which was a small but stylish room with some rather expensive furniture.

"Comfy."

Femke said as she sat with P'li on a bench and looked around the chamber with a interested look.

"Far too fancy if you ask me." P'li stated after Gan had gone out to head back to his work.

"You gotta see the rest of the palace. It's all like this." Femke said as she gave P'li a smack with her pillow, which made P'li smile a little, though she tried to hide it.

"Seriously?" Zaheer asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. Most of the stuff here has stayed exact the same for eighty five years. Sure she changed the inside a little, but it's still the same halls, the same double doors. Which are repaired after Toph broke them last time." Femke said, remembering how her daughter had demolished the Earth King's beautiful double doors to get to speak to him.

"What i would have given to see that happen." Ming Hua quipped as she looked at Femke who was still sitting on the bench, now with P'li next to her, who was yawning because she was very tired.

"Yeah, it was quite funny to see the face of the Earth King when we demolished his doors and barged in unannounced."

Femke said with a chuckle as she prodded a half sleeping P'li and got up herself to stretch a little because she felt stiff and tired as well.

"I can imagine he was quite angry about it." Zaheer said as he watched Femke stretch to get herself something to do.

"Yeah. Even though we almost got arrested, it was fun to see the looks on their faces. I will never forget that."

Femke smiled as she put a hand on P'li's shoulder as the brunette seemed to be deep in thought about something.

 _'_ _Just as i will never forget you guys. Whatever might happen from now on.'_ Femke thought. as she smiled.

 **Zaheer's POV**

 _"Looks like they're in a hurry. Wait here."_

I said after a good hour of waiting. P'li was examining a goblet set with jewels with a green liquid in it, still looking a bit tired, but all set to fight if needed.

"We promise not to run away when you're gone." Femke joked as I passed Ghazan who was resting against the doorpost while Ming Hua sat on a bench close by. As quickly as possible I scanned left and right to see if no one saw me, before I used my airbending to get on the rafters from which I could follow the Dai Li agent into the throne room after which I could easily eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Your Majesty, we have received a distress signal from the airship carrying the prisoners." the Dai Li agent said as he bowed before the Queen. "We believe that the ship crashed in the Si Wong desert and the prisoners have escaped."

"This is outrageous!" Queen Hou Ting raged as she looked at the man, frenzied. "Send another airship to retrieve the Avatar immediately!" She demanded.

"It's already on its way, Your Majesty" The Dai Li agent said before he turned to leave. I silently followed him out and went back to the ante chamber where the others were waiting for me.

 _"Bad news; the Avatar escaped the Earth Queen's forces."_ I told them silently and as shortly as possible, not wanting to risk anyone overhearing.

 _"What are we going to do now?"_ Ming Hua whispered fiercely.

 _"There's no way we can track her down in the desert before the Queen gets to her._ " Ghazan added, at which Femke nodded.

 _"Even with Ghazan and me using our seismic senses, the desert is too big to track her before the Queen gets to the desert."_ She said. " _We could split up in two teams. One tracking her down and the other waiting here just in case the Queen gets her first."_ she brought in.

 _"Too risky. If any Dai Li sees us we're done for. The Earth Queen can't find out who we are until it is too late for her to do anything about it. We still need her if she captures the Avatar first."_ I said after I considered her idea for a moment.

 _"Do you really think they'll be lucky enough to capture her again?_ " P'li questioned as she looked at me seriously. _"She'll be long gone by the time they arrive."_ I knew she was right. By the time any of us got into the desert the Dai Li would be there and busy tracking her down. There was no way we would be able to snatch up the Avatar without them seeing it. She escaped our grasp once again, so we had to make sure next time she wouldn't be able to escape.

 _"It doesn't matter, we're through chasing her"_ I told P'li with a firm glance as an idea started to form in my head. _"It's time to make_ _ **her**_ _come to_ _ **us.**_ _"_ I smirked. And after this I motioned them to follow me to the throne room, which they all did. I heard Femke giggle behind her hand as I blasted the the big double doors that lead to the throne room open with my airbending.

 _"There goes that door again. At least he let it in one piece, I guess."_

I heard femke whisper to P'li, who sniggered in return, and I had to suppress one myself as well. I understood were Toph got the knack for snark from.

 **Femke's POV**

"What is this riffraff doing in my throne room unannounced?"

The Earth Queen demanded as she pointed at me and my friends with an angry look on her face, which looked quite funny if you asked me. Her head was as red as a tomato.

 _"_ _Imagine that head exploded and all the air came out, since I doubt there is any brain under that crown."_ I whispered to P'li, who smirked a bit.

" Apologies, Your Majesty, but I couldn't help overhearing that the Avatar won't be joining us today"

Zaheer said as politely as possible as he made another small bow, which still came over to me as mocking.

"The Avatar is still in my custody." The Earth Queen said, unmoved as she looked at Zaheer with a angry glare. "However, eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell right next to those boys you brought in." The Queen said as she pointed at us with a angry look. "Now, if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the Airbenders are right now." The Earth Queen demanded with a smirk on her face, since at least she would get what she wanted, without having to hold on to her promise to get us the Avatar.

"That wasn't the deal." Zaheer replied with an angry look, which I knew was a bad sign. Zaheer didn't get angry much. This was the first time I saw it happen myself. The queen could really expect something bad now.

"I will not have any more words with bounty hunters." The Queen said, outraged.

"Seize these hoodlums, and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown!" The Queen called to her Dai Li agents, who immediately closed in around us in great numbers. I looked at P'li and gave her a curt nod, at which she nodded back before we both used our Combustion Bending to knock the Dai Li agents close to us off their feet, before I leaped in and used my airbending to throw some more backwards towards the pillars

 **"Oh yeah! Let's bring the house down!"** I exclaimed as I used my waterbending to get some Dai Li agents, who had wanted to attack Zaheer in the back, away from him, smiling as I saw how well Zaheer was fighting, jumping from one place to the other with his Airbending, avoiding attacks and punching back with full force.

 **"Please leave the roof in one piece for now!** " Ming Hua called as she froze some Dai Li agents to the pillars while Ghazan knocked out some Dai Li agents with basic earthbending since lavabending inside wasn't such a smart idea.

 **"I love to be the party crasher! Okay, who's next?"** I called as I looked around with an angry glare. But all the Dai Li agents were already knocked out.

"Man, I was just getting warmed up." I growled, smirking at Gan, who let out some frightened squeals and ran off.

 _'And there goes the coward.'_ I thought with a smirk as I looked around looking for the Earth Queen, seeing Zaheer approached her, while the first so self assured woman was hiding behind her throne like a scared rat.

 **"Gan! Get back here and lay down your life for your Queen, you coward!"** The Earth Queen called when she saw gun run for his life, which made me grin. That Gan sure knew when to be fast.

"You wouldn't dare attack a Queen." Hou Ting raged now, steeling herself when she saw Zaheer approaching her. But Zaheer wasn't impressed by this. He used his airbending to launch himself up the throne, standing in an attacking position.

"Maybe I forgot to mention something to you, I don't believe in Queens." Zaheer said as he started to move his arms around just like he had done with the Platypus bear. Only this time I could clearly see what he was doing; he was bending the air out of the Queens lungs, slowly suffocating her. This made her fall on one knee looking horrible as she was gasping for air. I looked at her with a shocked look now as Zaheer kept bending the air from her lungs, feeling this was going to be either a very bad thing or a very well working threat.

"You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim. But to your people, freedom is just as essential as air... zaheer said calmly as he kept bending the air out of her lungs "and without it there is no life." Zaheer said as he broke the air sphere around the Earth Queen's head, making The Earth Queen reach up in an attempt to grab for the air. "There is only darkness." Zaheer said looking dispassionately as the Earth Queen fell on the ground unmoving.

 ** _"Wow."_** I gasped as I placed a hand on my heart before I walked to the Earth Queen as she lied on the ground completely still. I gasped again as I checked the her pulse; she was dead. "Wasn't there any other way we could have fixed this?" I questioned as I looked up at Zaheer with a sad look.

"Not questioning my leadership, are we?" Zaheer asked threateningly as he got in bending stance again, which made me instantly back away, scared, now knowing what he was capable of.

"No. Not at all. It's just that as a fairy I always learned murder is only justified as a last resort to save yourself. That's why I asked…" I stumbled, shaken by what I had seen just now. Sure, he had used it before, but that was on a animal that threatened to take my life. This was a human life. A life of a woman that hadn't even been able to defend herself.

"You heard how she threatened to throw us in jail because I refused to tell her where her Airbenders were, only because I had been eavesdropping. She can't be trusted."

Zaheer said, a lot calmer now.

"And you really think she wouldn't have listened if you had only threatened to, you know, bend the air out of her lungs?" I asked firmly, feeling like he had just gone too far.

"Femke, believe me, this is for the best." Zaheer said calmly. "Come now. We have work to do." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and followed them out of the throne room and out of the palace. "Okay, you and Ghazan wait by the wall to the Lower Ring and when I say: 'I deliver Ba Sing Se back in the hands of the people', you two go ahead and bring down that wall."

Zaheer said as he pointed at the wall separating the Upper Ring and the Middle Ring, at which we nodded and walked towards the wall that led to the Middle Ring and waited while zaheer, Ming Hua and P'li went to the radio tower to announce the Death of the Earth Queen to the people.

"Attention, citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make." Zaheer's voice boomed over the radio a moment later. "Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down at the hands of revolutionaries, including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity is not important. I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do." He announced as I cracked my fingers and neck as I nodded to Ghazan. "It's time for you to find your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on, you are free. I deliver Ba Sing Se back into the hands of the people." Zaheer finished the announcement at which Ghazan and I used our combined Lava Bending skills to bring down a big portion of the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Wow, That felt awesome!" I smirked at Ghazan as people from the Middle Ring started to invade the Upper Ring, running towards the palace, were immediately fires started and when people came out, they carried what they could on jewels, vases, paintings and other things of value. "Shouldn't we try and stop them or something?" I asked Ghazan as we walked back to the palace were Zaheer and the others were waiting before an airship.

"No, they're taking what is rightfully theirs." Ghazan simply said as we walked to Zaheer who looked around with a smile on his face.

"Let's go, we have a lot more people to free. Starting with freeing the world of the Avatar." Zaheer said as he walked out before us into the airship's control room, where Ming Hua and P'li were already busy figuring out how to start the thing.

"Zaheer, those people are going crazy. What if someone innocent dies because of what we just did?" I said as I looked at the chaos that started to form in the city.

"Like I said; The natural order is disorder. They have to take care of themselves and find their own path." Zaheer said as he sat down with P'li and tried to help her get the airship starting.

"It all sounds a little more over the top now then when you just explained it." I mused as I looked at the chaos, then at my friends.

"Don't worry about it. Things will settle down soon enough and you will see how amazing the new Ba Sing Se will be." Zaheer said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and followed my gaze to the now expanding fires.

"I hope so. Many people's lives depend on it. Including Zan's sister and, you know…" I said as I gave zaheer a well meaning nod, at which he nodded and looked out of the window himself with a pondering look for a moment before he turned back to helping P'li.

'Talk about self-centered. I had thought he would go and help them at once. Or try and stop those rioting people.' I thought as I walked over to P'li and Zaheer and pushed them aside, using a spark of my Lightning Bending to start the engines.

"Alright, who knows how to fly this thing?" I asked as I looked around the group. After a moment Zaheer stepped in and walked to the control panel.

"So because you're an airbender, you know how to fly this thing?" I asked him with a teasing smile on my face. Despite the series of things I had just experienced including a murder right before my eyes, I wanted to keep myself from showing it bothered me. Not now. Maybe after the mission was done and the air wasn't as tense around us anymore.

"I read some books about this subject while we were in Zhaofu, knowing we might need a airship at some point."

Zaheer said as he pushed a few buttons and the airship indeed started to fly. And as it did so, we headed on with our mission, not knowing this would be the start of our last adventure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end another chapter. I hope you all liked it.

 **A/N:**

 **As you all might have noticed I used a lot of the original series episode 'Long Live the Queen'. That is because I had to include the murder on the Earth Queen since it played a big role in the remainder of the story.**

 **Femke wasn't as horrified by the gruesome death as anyone else would have been, but don't forget she is a werewolf and has seen worse. On advice of my Beta I did make her doubt Zaheer's decision for a bit, but Femke is very fast in accepting things as fact so she won't get long term trauma because of it.**

 **Thanks for reading! And thanks paranoidgirl for doing such a great job as beta reader!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: the ambush on the air temple

Chapter 17: the Ambush on the Air Temple

 **Normal POV**

The airship of the Red Lotus had flown off to try and capture the Avatar once again. Inside the five Red Lotus members stood around a map as Zaheer explained the plan. Something at which Femke gasped. He wanted to use the new Airbenders as leverage to get to Korra.

"But none of them are going to get hurt, right?" The brunette asked, a little shaken, the memories of the death earth queen still fresh in her mind.

"If everyone coöperates, no. If they don't, we have to chose one Airbender everyone cares about to make them obey." Zaheer said as he gave Femke a devious smirk, who now gulped in return.

"That would be Tenzin. And since he did hurt my feelings quite some times, I won't mind him getting a little hurt. Just don't kill him, okay? His children are my friends. They wouldn't forgive me if i let you do that." Femke asked with a small smile on her face, on which Zaheer reacted with giving her a playful push.

"I will try my best, but I can't promise I won't." Zaheer told her. which made Femke's face turn white with fury.

 **"Promise me."** She growled. not wanting to anger the only friends she had made apart from the Red Lotus team by taking their father's life.

"I promise. But only because you're a friend." Zaheer said, intimidated by Femke's werewolf powers, knowing she could tear someone apart like that.

"Thanks, Heer, I really appreciate that." Femke said with a smile on her face as it turned back to normal.

"Never knew Zaheer could be forced to do something against his will." Ghazan quipped to Ming Hua which made the waterbender nod in reply before the team went down the rest of the plan.

"Okay, Ghazan, Ming Hua and i will try and visibly capture the new Air Nation. Femke, I want you and P'li to cover us from the airship." Zaheer said as he placed a small airship on the map close to the Air Temple.

"Good, but stay on a five foot distance from the Temple so no Airbender can launch any rocks our way. We don't want a repeat of Zhaofu." Femke said as she placed the airship a little further away from the air temple.

"Good thinking." Zaheer said nodding as he gave everyone their assignment. After that everyone went to sleep.

 **Femke's POV**

After I got my assignment and made Zaheer promise he wouldn't kill Tenzin during the ambush, we all decided to get some rest. I went to where we had put our luggage and unfolded the sleeping bags, crawling deep in my own. Normally I would stay awake for a while and wait for P'li and the others to come down for sleep as well, but not now I was exhausted from the long day and all the things I had been through. I tossed and turned a few times before i fell in a deep sleep, regretting it instantly.

 _I was on a high mountain together with P'li and Zaheer. We were fighting Zhaofu's guard team. I was close to P'li. I saw her smile at me re-assuring every now and then, as the Bei Fong sisters joined the fight. Fighting P'li and me two on two. Though we were stronger. My Combustion Bending suddenly worked just as amazingly as P'li's._

 _"We're going to win li!" i told my friend with a smirk, but when I looked up, I gasped. All of a sudden I was standing four steps away from my best female friend, as I saw Su trying to save her sister Lin and metal bend her suit towards P'li, attempting to stop a lethal Combustion Bending blast, in slow motion._

 _"No! Not P'li! She's my best friend!_ _ **NO!"**_

 _I begged as I ran towards them. but as I tried I felt two hands grab my arms and squeeze them behind my back. In my last flash I saw the metal suit go around P'li's head after which an explosion followed._

 **"NO!"**

I exclaimed as I sat up in my sleeping bag. Sweat covered my face and my forehead and my pyama was stuck to my body.

"What's wrong?"

P'li's voice asked me worriedly and as I opened my eyes the familiar airship appeared before my eyes. This made me sigh in relief. It had only been a dream. She was still here with us.

"I had a nightmare. A terrible nightmare." I said as I wiped the sweat of my brow before i looked at my friends with a scared look.

"You want to talk about it?" P'li asked.

"No, it's okay now. I think it was a bit of an aftermath because I saw the Earth Queen die before my eyes. I have never been aware when someone got murdered." I said. I had always been in my werewolf form and out of my mind when someone got murdered.

"You murdered someone?" Ghazan casually asked at which I nodded.

"Eight in one night. I was out of my mind and they had all bullied me when I was in school." I said softly as I looked at my lap sadly. "I was totally crushed when I found it out."

"That's harsh, girl." Ghazan said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, though it was something that was bound to happen. When I'm not protected by the Wolfroot poison." I sighed before I let out a yawn.

"That's bad. Let's hope we never have to see you like that." Ghazan said as P'li yawned as well.

"Femke, would you mind singing that song again? The one you sang on the day we met." She asked me with a smile on her face.

"Sure... " I smiled as they all lied down.

 _When I saw you guys dancing in the sun, a shadow fell on my heart_

 _You were the worst mistake she ever made_

 _And she laughed too loud at your jokes, yes I know you were funny. But I couldn't laugh._

 _Because I knew where it would lead._

I started to sing softly as I lied down with the rest of them.

 _"Please. Lullabies are for babies."_ I heard Ming Hua grumble after which I heard Ghazan shush her. I smiled as I ignored it, fully concentrating on singing.

 _Now the anger has drowned out all the jokes, she doesn't laugh anymore_

 _See the pain in her smile_

 _And she's tried, yes she's tried to run away, but you would not let her go_

 _You are her ball and her chain_

 _Now I wish you were dancing in the sun, but the steps were all wrong_

 _So release her from her chains now_

 _With your jokes you imprisoned her heart, you never gave her a chance_

 _She never knew you couldn't dance_

As I started to sing the last part I had to swallow a lump that formed in my throat, because the last part had quite the harsh memory going with it. The last part of the song was the last thing Tarrlok, Noatak and I ever sang together.

 _Now the anger has drowned out all the jokes, she doesn't laugh anymore_

 _See the pain in her smile_

 _And she's tried, yes she's tried to run away, but you would not let her go_

 _You are her ball and her chain_

 _Now I wish you were dancing in the sun, but the steps were all wrong_

 _So release her from her chains now_

 _With your jokes you imprisoned her heart, you never gave her a chance_

 _She never knew you couldn't dance_

I ended the song after which I lied down in my sleeping bag next to P'li, looking at the peaceful smile on her face as I soon drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep as well.

 **Zaheer's POV**

The next day in the afternoon we arrived at the Air Temple. Femke and P'li stayed on the airship while Ming Hua, Ghazan and I led the assault from the ground.

"Be careful." I said as I gave them both a hug, knowing that in situations as these anything could happen.

"We will. You three be careful as well. Don't turn your back on them. You never know what might happen." Femke said as she gave me a serious look, which was quite unusual for her.

 _'She must feel the gravity of the situation as well.'_ I thought as we gave each other one last look before the mission started. We all went in through another entrance to make sure no one would escape. I was just in time, swirling onto one of the higher roads that led to the stables as the whole Airbender family ran towards their Air Bison in the hopes they could escape through there.

"Good, the entire family is here."

I said with a smirk on my face as I folded up my flyer, which Femke had managed to repair with her magic after that Platypus bear had snapped it in half. Smiling I led the two adults and three kids to the courtyard. Tenzin holding his wife close, while she in her turn held her baby close.

"Is Femke still with you? She didn't came back to Korra after she paid the ransom." The youngest girl, Ikki if I recall correctly, asked me as she looked back at me with a somewhat interested look, which made me feel quite uneasy. She was being nice even do she was a captor for now.

"Yeah, she is still with us. You might see her soon." I replied calmly.

"Why did she stay? Doesn't she like Korra anymore?" The girl asked on with a innocent look on her face.

"She still likes Korra. She just made a choice. That's all." I said, not feeling the need to tell her I lied to Femke and that this was why she originally joined us.

"Did you know Femke is a fairy? And that she always needs some time to get up during morning, and that she can be really funny?" The young girl now started to blabber on, which made me look up at her in annoyance.

"She does? While she was with us she was always awake before any of us and the other two things I already knew." I answered shortly, happy we reached the courtyard where I pushed them to the rest of the Airbenders.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet a true airbending master."

I said with a smile on my face as I stepped up to Tenzin now.

"What is it you want from us?" The Airbending Master asked me with a firm glance as he held his wife and newborn son close.

"Nothing at all. In fact, if everyone coöperates, you will all walk out of this situation unharmed." I informed them with a smile on my face.

"Then what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked me firmly.

"I want Korra." I said as I looked at Ming Hua and Ghazan in bending stances, guarding the prisoners "And I'm tired of chasing her." I said as i made an intimidating face.

"You're using us as leverage?" Tenzin asked, now realizing what we were doing here.

"Yes." I replied calmly.

"I will never let you get to Korra." Tenzin told me as he got up and placed himself in front of his family.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice." I said darkly as I smirked at him, knowing he had no chance of escaping.

"Yes, I do." Tenzin replied courageously before he struck us with his airbending, causing all three of us to get slammed into the wall behind us.

 **Normal POV**

 **"Jinora, get everyone out of here! Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off."**

Tenzin called. Soon after that a double explosion was heard and Tenzin managed to dodge out of the way and clear the smoke with his airbending. A crater was where he had just been standing. He looked up to the cause of the double explosion, gasping at the sight of Femke standing next to P'li in the doorway, smirking as she seemed to say something to the Combustion Woman in a enthusiastic way.

"Stay out of their line of sight! Go! Go!"

Tenzin exclaimed as the three Red Lotus members on the ground started to get up again. The airbenders ran off, leaving Tenzin and his siblings behind. P'li and Femke unleashed another attack, causing the airbenders to retreat with Kai being the last one. He jumped up to avoid P'li's charge which hits the ground. She sends another blast even when the airbenders have cleared the area, soon followed by Femke's far weaker hit that almost struck five meters away. She was trying to avoid hitting anyone.

 **"Come on, Femke. Try and hit something!"** P'li encouraged her best friend as Femke tried to find her friends on the ground, soon spotting Zaheer's unmistakeable bald head as he and Tenzin were fighting on the rooftop.

"I'm trying to hit! it's just that they keep moving." Femke replied as she now focused her last blast on Tenzin before she unleashed it. Tenzin managed to avoid the hit just in time and looked up at Femke, who smirked back at him deviously.

 **"You brainwashed her!"** Tenzin exclaimed at Zaheer now as he unleashed another attack towards him, who dodged and sent another hit towards the airbending master who bent it back with ease.

 **"Not at all! She made a choice!"** Zaheer exclaimed as he struck back. "And it's all thanks to you." He said as he fired back another attack.

"She made that choice. Because you refused to care about her like the past Avatar and his friends had done." Zaheer said now as both man kept up the fight. At this Tenzin frowned. He had been a bit strict to Femke but he had never realized she was so fragile...

 _'Femke. No. He's lying to you! He's making you hurt innocent people… Innocent Children… My Children...'_ Tenzin thought as he looked up once more, but the airship had drifted from the courtyard already.

 **Femke's POV**

Okay, so the whole 'ambush, capture but not kill' went fine for now. I tried to amuse myself while I used my lightning bending to strike targets, since another Combustion Blast would cause me to pass out, which could end quite nasty now.

"Where did they go?" I asked as we flew over the side of the temple again where the stables were.

"I don't know. but we have to flush them out." P'li replied as she started to use her Combustion Bending again.

"Aye aye Captain!" I joked as I saluted before I used my lightning bending to strike nearby targets as well. I saw P'li smiling at me from the corner of my eye as I saw a brown spot come out of their supposed hiding spot and use a glider to fly as closely to us as he could. P'li now focused on him while I tried to hit the now moving group on the ground.

"Watch out! Little kid on starboard!" I joked as I dodged one of the new recruit's attacks and used my last Combustion blast to drive away the bison before i let myself fall on my knees panting. In a flash I heard an explosion of P'li hit the target and after that a yell before i passed out.

 **"Femke, are you okay?"** P'li's voice called a moment later as I felt something wet as it was rubbed over my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied as I slowly but surely started to regain my consciousness. I was at the airship and P'li was sitting at my side looking at me somewhat worried.

"What about the mission?" I asked as I sat up and looked around.

"Nothing of it." P'li said firmly as I slowly got up and walked to the doorway, seeing Ghazan and Ming Hua had rounded up all the new airbenders except Bumi and Kya, and I gasped when I spotted them hanging on a branch when P'li appeared next to me.

 **"Bumi, let go."** Kya told her older brother with a firm look.

 **"But we could die."** He brought in looking down at her with a scared look. **"Even though Femke is up there, we're sure to die if we hang on!"** Kya said as she looked Me straight in the eye, as I looked back at her with a sad look, before I glanced at the Combustion Bender next to her with a shocked look, as P'li made herself ready to combustion bend at them...

 **"P'li! no!** " I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around P'li and pulled her inwards, causing the Combustion girl's blast to miss so Bumi and Kya tumbled down.

"Femke. Why did you do that?" P'li asked me somewhat annoyed when she recovered, looking a bit mad at me for making her miss her target.

"I couldn't let you hit them. Not them. They were always so nice to me. They don't deserve that fate."

I replied as she looked down at the floor with tears in my eyes and my ears half covered. I was when P'li took my face in two hands and rubbed the tears from the corners of my eyes.

"If it meant so much to you, then I will make an exception." P'li replied with a serious look on her face.

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked as I looked at her with a serious look.

"You really care about them, right?" P'li asked me now, as I immediately nodded in reply as P'li landed the airship.

"Then it's fine." P'li smiled. after we managed to land safely, we got out just in time to see the other three members of the Red Lotus surrounding Tenzin, who gasped when he saw me run to them and joined their ranks.

"Didn't know we were playing beat up the jerk. I'm pretty good in that game."

I smirked as I took a bending stance next to my airbending teacher and leader as I gave them all a nod.

"Femke I thought you were a fairy. Knew what the right path was." Tenzin sadly told me while panting since he was already exhausted from the beatup he had gotten.

"You all should have thought about my feelings more then. Now it's too late Tenzin. I made my choice. They're my family now. And I care more about them then about any of you." I cruelly said. Tenzin looked at me with widened eyes now as I used my Combustion Bending on him first, smacking him into the back wall. As I did so, I couldn't stop smiling as we started to beat him up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With that i end the chapter! Sorry guys you gotta keep reading if you want to find out if Tenzin stays alive or not you gotta wait until next chapter!

 **A/N:**

The dream Femke had was about the fight on Laghima's peak were P'li died. The dream moved in slow motion so that's why Femke had time to beg Su not to kill her best friend, since in real it went so fast that there wasn't any time for begging.

I thought the part with Ikki asking zaheer all those questions about Femke was a nice little piece for the walk to the courtyard, since I bet the kids knew Femke hadn't returned to Team Avatar and were wondering were she went off to, which of course made Zaheer a little uneasy, since he had told her a lie to get her to join.

P'li deeply cared about Femke, so when she saw her friend pass out she kept the ship in the air for a bit more so she could make sure her friend was alright. I thought this would be possible, since they didn't quite give us any time between the multiple shots.

And then about Femke… yeah she really chose the Red Lotus side now… Though she doesn't know their planning on killing Korra, she only knows they want to capture her. And because off the fact that Tenzin didn't care one bit about her feelings when she begged him not to imprison Noatak and Tarrlok she allowed Zaheer and the others to beat him up (and help with it) as long as they wouldn't kill him which would turn Tenzins kids (who are her friends) against her.

Well that was all for now! The end of season 3 (but not the end of the the story ) is getting in sight!

The Song Lyrics used are from 'She Couldn't Laugh' by Twarres.

Thanks paranoidgirl for doing such a awsome job as a beta reader! keep reading and **don't forget to review!**


	18. CPT18: Laghima's peak part 1: the vision

Chapter 18: Laghima's peak part 1: The Vision

 **Femke's POV**

After a very good feeling game of beat up the jerk, P'li and I went to get Kya and Bumi who had fallen to the edge of a mountain and were most likely still unconscious and unable to try and get away.

 **"Race you, last one down is a rotten egg!"** I called to P'li with a smile on my face, Feeling very energetic after I had given Tenzin a few firm slams, in which I had put all my bottled up emotions. All the awful lonely times I had suffered because of him and Korra I had put in my blows. And now that anger, pain and sadness was all behind me and I felt great. In the mood for racing and fooling around.

 **"Challenge accepted."** P'li smirked as she got ready to run just like me, but before anyone could do anything I dashed out before her with a smirk on my face, getting a head start. **"Hey! No fair!"** P'li called after me with a smile on her face as she started to run as well now.

 **"No one said anything about 'fair'!"** I called back at her with a smirk on my face as I dashed out before her, realizing we forgot something before I dashed back to where Zaheer was still standing holding the chains in his hands.

"If your head wasn't stuck to your body, you'd forget it as well." He commented.

"Oh shut up, Mister Guru Laghima!" I teased him as I gave him a playful slap to the back of his head before I used my airbending to race back to where I left off, seeing P'li had already reached the prisoners.

"No fair!" I whined when I put the chains down and checked their pulses. They were still alive, thank goodness. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if they had died.

"No one said anything about playing fair" P'li replied, getting back at me with my own words as we put the chains on the two of them. The chains weren't going on that easy and I was struggling to get them on.

 _"I hate chains..."_ I mumbled as I was struggling to get the chain around Bumi's right leg locked.

"Me too. But I have no problems locking them." P'li said as she helped me lock the thing, just in time as I saw Bumi was stirring, ready to wake up.

"Ever heard of a motor skill disorder?" I asked her as I turned the key and then got some water and healed the bigger bruises on their bodies as Kya started to wake up.

"No. Not a medic." P'li said as she watched the prisoners closely while I tried to undo some of the damage the fight had done on them, feeling it was my duty as their friend.

"It means I have some difficulties with small and precise things. I can use my magic to reduce the problem a little though." I explained with a smile on my face.

"But normally you have problems with precise jobs?" P'li asked.

"Like knitting the lines of my shoes, sewing, even riding a bicycle was a problem for me. I didn't managed to go without the side wheels until I was eight." I said as I put Kya and Bumi on their feet now and helped them stand. "What's a bicycle?" P'li questioned as she helped me take the prisoners to the rest of the group.

"It's like a scooter, only without a motor to help you drive. Instead you use your feet do make the thing move." I explained "If we ever go to earth you gotta try it." I smiled as I gave her a little push. P'li nodded with a smile on her face as she gave me a little push as Kya looked from her to me with a stern look, not getting how we could be discussing things like this right now.

"Maybe after the mission is over we can go to earth." P'li replied with a smile on her face as we looked at each other smiling, totally ignory how Kya and Bumi looked at them with a disappointed, angry look.

"Femke. I thought you were on our side?" Kya asked now, as she shot me a sad look. I ignored her, not wanting to talk about this now.

"Don't give me that…. I know you can speak. What happened? Why are you on their side all of a sudden?" Kya asked as she shot her older brother a glare for not saying anything to help...

"For reasons you wouldn't understand anyway. The past is in the past, and I stopped looking back." I simply said as we locked them in the storage room of the airship along with all the other airbenders. It broke me to see Ikki, Meelo and Jinora look at me with frightened looks as I chained Bumi and Kya down with the rest of the airbenders. They had been so good for me when I was so sad about the imprisonment of Noatak and Tarrlok so now seeing them like this really hurt me…

 **Jinora's POV**

"Femke, listen to me. I know you like them. You're confused and hurt, but you're no murderer like them. Do you really want to have the blood of innocent people on your hands? If not, please turn back now, before it's too late."

I said, not understanding how Femke, who had been so sweet and kind to us before, could be with them now. People who thought murdering world leaders was the answer to all humanity's problems.

"Jinora, I know you're trying to do what's best but you failed to see them the way they are. I don't like murder, just as much as you and I told Zaheer he shouldn't have killed the Earth Queen, but he wouldn't listen to me. I know I might look like a bad guy now but know their doing this because of the hurt world leaders caused them."

Femke replied as she looked at P'li with a sad smile on her face. "They're just as human as we are, but they were never treated like that. Not even by the White Lotus. This is their way and I will follow them. Even though I don't agree with murdering." she said as she gave the Combustion Bender a hug, who smiled.

"What do you mean? What did they tell you? That they had a sad past? Is that what you mean to say?" I asked gasping now. Since femke had just hinted that they told her more than us. but she didn't answer my question, leaving with P'li without saying another word.

 _"Femke…"_ I whispered as I felt a tear slide down my cheek, feeling something had happened, something she didn't wanted to talk about that had let her down this path. Though I had a pretty good feeling what had happened. She and Korra must have been in a fight again. That's why she was acting like this.

"Jinora is Femke part of them now?" Ikki asked me as she and Meelo looked at me with a sad look in their eyes since all of us had always liked Femke.

"I'm afraid so. Though I think it is because Korra really hurt her feelings this time. You know how fragile she is." I said, not wanting to let my siblings think it was their fault she was acting so mean all of a sudden.

"But she will be good again, right? This is only temporary? Until korra apologizes and Femke realizes that what she's doing is bad." Ikki asked me now.

"I'm sure of it." I replied without thinking, despite it being a lie. I hated to lie to my siblings, but it was for the best that they didn't knew the truth. That femke might never come back again. She had chosen to go down a very dangerous path of hatred and murder and spirits knows if she would ever be able to turn her back on her new so called friends because they were going too far.

 _"Spirits help her. Protect and guide Femke. Make that she will be able to turn her back on these people if they go too far again."_ I prayed in my head to all the spirits I knew as the motors of the airship started.

 **Femke's POV**

"Deliver the prisoners to the Red Lotus headquarters then head straight back in case the Avatar comes in fast to surrender."

Zaheer instructed us at which both P'li and I nodded.

"Understood. And **I am** flying this time." I smirked as I poked P'li on her nose, who then looked at me somewhat annoyed, but managing a smile.

"We still need the airships. No need for you to crash them." P'li joked as she marched out before me and into the airship.

 **"Hey! I'm not** ** _that_** **bad with flying!"** I called as I ran after her into the airship with a smile on my face.

"Yes you are." P'li smiled as she ran into the steering room with me close behind her. Giving her a small push as she got the airship's engines started.

"Silly girl." P'li said as she made the airship airborne, after which we could put the ship on autopilot and move around freely.

 _"Hello, this is your captain speaking, we'll crash in fifty seconds, since P'li is behind the wheel."_ I joked as I did a voiceover of the radio transmissions I had heard on the airplanes back on earth.

"I still drive better than you." P'li snarked as she took the portable radio we had gotten from Zaheer and turned it on. _"This is P'li, we're airborne, everything's calm. Except Femke. Really unprofessional."_ P'li said to Zaheer. _"Good, Femke keep calm. Remember, you're on an important mission."_ Zaheer replied over the radio.

"Aye, aye, Captain, I was just joking a little." I replied with a smile on my face as I now sat down in a corner of the cabin and got my painting stuff out.

 _"Just keep in mind you're on a mission, Zaheer over and out."_ Zaheer replied after which the radio was put down.

"Man, he's so serious all off a sudden." I commented as I looked at P'li with a teasing smile.

"It's the gravity of the mission. You'll see he will be able to joke around again after we got Korra and finish our mission." P'li said with a smile, then returned to the wheel after which I started to paint. I was painting absent mindedly though, and I gasped when I looked at the result. It was P'li, standing at the top of a tall mountain, behind her the sun was setting, making everything around her a beautiful combination of red and orange, but the text above it made me gulp.

 **Laghima's Peak +**

The text read. I gulped, knowing all full well what that cross meant. P'li wasn't going to come back from Laghima's peak.

 _'_ _It can't be. It has to be a mistake, we don't even know if Korra is going to surrender yet, let alone the place where she is going to be taken.'_

I thought as I looked at the picture with a shocked look, before deciding to just put it in my booklet and ignore it. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Zaheer would never let any harm come to her, nor would P'li get so careless she would get killed in battle.

"We're here." P'li suddenly said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her shocked. I had been so busy with the painting I had just made that I had almost forgotten about the mission.

"Coming." I said shortly, covering my tools up so P'li wouldn't find the painting before I headed out to help her unload the prisoners.

 **P'li's POV**

"You're silent all of a sudden. Is something the matter?" I asked my friend after a short walk through the headquarters of our organisation after I noticed she had been awfully silent ever since Zaheer had told her to remember the mission and stay focused. At first I thought it was just that but by now and started to feel something was wrong and when I told her we had arrived a moment later she looked up at me with a absolutely terrified look on her face while she tried to hide the painting she had just made, something that was very unusual for Femke. She always showed me whenever she made a new painting and then told me all the stories she knew about it.

"It's nothing. I was just deep in thought about something that's all." She replied as she gave me a very painful smile, which made it obvious to me she wasn't telling the truth.

 _'_ _Maybe it's because it's something unsavory. Or something she doesn't want to talk about. Nothing to get worried about.'_ I told myself as Femke used her magic to clean her stuff away and followed me to unload the prisoners.

"So, want to give me the big tour through the hideout after we locked up the prisoners?" Femke asked me as she gave one of the prisoners a push to keep him from stopping and she herself tried to sound cheerful.

"No, we had to come straight back after we delivered the prisoners to headquarters remember?" I said ,figuring I'd better not bring up that I had a feeling she seemed troubled about something unless she wanted to talk about it.

"You really think he will look on ten minutes?" Femke asked smiling as we walked into a small prison like room where we locked the airbenders to a big platform that had a ring merged into it.

"Yes, he does." I said as I watched her use her bending to tie all the airbenders chains to the big ring in the middle with one move of her hands.

"But I want to see the place." Femke said after she was done, running out of the room before I could grab her.

 **"Femke! Get back here!"** I called after her in a very demanding way.

 **"You're not my mom! So come get me!** " Femke childishly called as she wriggled her butt at me.

I just sighed frustratedly. I heard some of the airbenders muffle their laughter at Femke's antics as I ran after her and managed to catch her around the waist at the main room where the Red Lotus sign was painted on the wall, at which Femke was staring with widened eyes.

"Pretty grand, right?" I smirked at her as I placed a hand on her shoulder and I looked at the sign that changed my life forever as well.

"Yes. I'm glad I came all this way. That I met you all and went on this big adventure with you guys. Wherever it might take us from now on." Femke replied with a dreamy look in her eyes, which made me smile, since I was glad she had joined us as well. Things were a lot more fun with her around.

"Me too. You know what? I will ask Zaheer to let you take the Red Lotus vows after this adventure is over. To me you have proven your worth." I said with a well meant smile on my face, remembering when I had to take that vow before Xai Bau after that I was officially allowed to call myself a Red Lotus member and enter the Red Lotus meetings.

"Vows? Like in a marriage?" Femke asked as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, thinking the whole _"vows"_ thing was a bit strange.

"It's mostly to keep new recruits away from formal Red Lotus meetings. You pledge total loyalty to the Red Lotus and to the Red Lotus mission to bring the world back to it's Natural Order; disorder." I explained to Femke, who now looked at me with a smile on her face.

"That means that even Xai Bau, if he is alive, would accept me as a new member of the group then. Right?" Femke questioned as she looked up at me.

"He's alive. And yes, though he can be tough to be around at first. He is very strict and orderly." I said as a memory claimed me.

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _"And who might this be?"_

 _The black haired man asked me as he walked to me and eyed me with a stern look on his face._

 _"This is P'li, master. The Combustion girl we rescued from that Warlord, Mogui." Zaheer said, hoping his master would catch on what he meant, without having to say more._

 _"I see, though, Zaheer. I said you had to rescue her. Not recruit her." Xai Bau said firmly, at which I I cringed and hid myself behind Zaheer, not liking this man. He was strict and reminded me of Mogui too much._

 _"Master, I understand you don't like this, but I can assure you the girl has no one else to turn to. She was all on her own there. If I had just set her free in some village any other remaining Warlord would have taken her and we would have to start all over again." Zaheer said wisely, which made me nod to sign to this man that he was speaking the truth, since I knew my voice would betray I was afraid of him, and I didn't wanted to offer him that pleasure._

 _"She won't like a life with us. Our organisation isn't a place for her." The man sounding like Mogui said firmly now._

 _"How can you be so sure, you don't even know her yet." Zaheer brought in firmly, at this Xai Vau frowned, looking from me to him with a stern look._

 _"You dare to stand up against me?" Xai Bau asked. Zaheer had never talked back to him before. Not that I cared. What happened between Zaheer and the old man was none of my business._

 _"Yes, and I will do it many more times master, if that's what's needed to get you to accept P'li." Zaheer replied with a small smile to me. I smiled back at him, though I had no idea why he was being so nice to me instead of respecting his Master's wishes. Why waste his energy to defend a_ _ **"thing"**_ _like me?_

 _"You keep surprising me, Zaheer. But know she would be better off in a family. To overcome her trauma and learn to live like a decent person once again. She is most likely not going to last a week with us."_

 _Xai Bau said as he looked from Zaheer to me with a stern look, and at one hand I agreed with him that I would love to be part of a family again, to feel loved and cared about once more, but who would take a_ _ **"thing"**_ _like me in?_

 _"We don't know until we find out and I think she might do great within our group, she surprised me two times already." Zaheer said as he smiled at me, remembering that out of nowhere, I helped him against some bandits that wanted to rob us from the little money we had left._

 _"How?" my friends master wanted to know, not trusting me at all._

 _"She saved me from some bandits that tried to mug us." Zaheer now said as he looked at me smiling._

 _"And you couldn't fight them off on your own? And had to rely on this poor girl for help."_

 _The man named Xai Bau said sternly as he looked from me to Zaheer with a stern look._

 _"It was five on one and they weren't exactly fighting fair." Zaheer defended himself firmly. Xai Bau gruffed now and turned around. "Come on, I'll show you around the headquarters." Zaheer smiled as he took my hand in his and guided me along._

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _A few weeks went by like this and I wasn't exactly happy in that time. Xai Bau tried everything in his power to get Zaheer to be with him so he wasn't able to be with me and the only others here were Ghazan (who I thought was a bit to careless at that time) Aiwei (but he gave me the chills) Unalaq from time to time, Ming Hua and a older woman named Tziza. She was Second-in-Command of the Red Lotus and the polar opposite of Xai Bau, which meant the two of them often ended up fighting._

 _Tziza was very nice to me. She was also a Firebender and if Zaheer was too busy she would look for me and then we could sit and talk for hours. She was also the first one to find out I felt more for zaheer then I wanted to admit._

 _"Did you see Zaheer lately?" Tziza asked me once as she was cooking dinner for everyone. Only Ming Hua was here somewhere to help. Ghazan and the other men were out training and Zaheer was on private mission with his Master._

 _"No. The old man keeps him far away from me, hoping i will leave soon." I said as I was cutting vegetables._

 _"Don't mind him. He is being very protective of Zaheer. It seems he wants him to follow him up as the leader of the Red Lotus after he passes away. He wants him to be ready might it come earlier than expected."_

 _Tziza said as she flung her long black hair out of her face and looked at me with a small smile._

 _"It can't come soon enough." I snapped as i looked at her with a sad look in my eyes. "At least then I would be able to talk to Zaheer again"_

 _"Don't say.. He is just not very fond of the way Zaheer made you join, that's all. You will see he will warm up to you." Tziza said as she looked at me with a small smile starting to laugh when she saw I looked away._

 _"This isn't only about Xai Bau, is it? Zaheer is on your mind as well. I must say that look he gave you last time hinted of something." she started, but stopped when she saw Zaheer come into the kitchen and walked over to me._

 _"We're staying for dinner. After that we're going on a mission for supplies. We won't be back for while." zaheer said as he gave her a meaningful nod._

 _"So Xai Bau finally had enough of you? it surprises me he doesn't want to come along." Tziza said as she handed him a plate containing five bowls of food._

 _"I told him I wanted some alone time to make up my mind. I don't feel well lately." Zaheer replied as he looked at me with a small smile which gave me a fluttering feeling in my stomach, which turned to a piece of ice when Xai Bau appeared into the doorway and gestured I had to follow him, which I did after a nod from Tziza._

 _"I don't know what kind of game you're playing with Zaheer, but know that i keep an eye on you. You don't belong here and you never will. You should find a nice family and leave this business to us."_

 _He growled at me as he firmly grabbed my arm and gave it a small but firm squeeze._

 _"I don't know what you're referring to. Excuse me, I have a mission to get to." I said as i tried to pull free, but the old man had a firm grip and didn't let go._

 _"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Xai Bau snarled at me as he let go._

 _"You have five minutes to get out of here or i will make sure your life will be a hell once more." The old man snarled at me._

 _Later, Zaheer would tell me he felt threatened by me because Zaheer had fallen in love with me and that this was why he had been acting like this towards me. To protect his only heir from a broken heart. But that didn't take away that I felt horrible at that moment..._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"I would love to meet him despite all that. After all, he is the founder of the Red Lotus."

Femke said as she turned around and started to look through other rooms after I've finished my story. There were mostly Red Lotus guards who watched the place, they looked up at the sight of us, smirking as I tried to grab Femke who still wanted to explore the Red Lotus base while we should be getting back to Zaheer. With a lot of difficulty i managed to get her on the ship.

"At least let me drive this time" She asked smirking as we walked into the steering room, giving me a small push with her hip as we went through the doorway together.

"Still can't afford the ship to crash." I smirked as I managed to grab the wheel before she could, after which she gave me a pout.

 _"I still think I could drive this blimp better than you."_ She mumbled as she sat down and started to paint again. Smiling, I shook my head as I tried to concentrate on flying the ship back to the Air Temple. After we landed and got out, we walked to Ming Hua and Ghazan, who were already waiting for us in the dock.

"Any news?" I asked as I approached them.

"Yes, the avatar turned herself over on our terms just now. Tomorrow we will pick her up at noon at Laghima's peak. Zaheer is working out the details of the mission right now."

Ming Hua said with a smirk on her face as she gave me a small smile, which was the first sincere smile I saw from her since that day she came to get me from jail. And I had half expected Femke to make a funny comment about this, but instead she gasped.

 **"NO!"** And looked from me to Ming Hua with a panicked look as tears started to form in her eyes and before i could ask whatever had gotten into her, she ran off.

 **Femke's POV**

"Any news?" P'li asked as we walked to our two friends to greet them after we landed. and I knew exactly what she meant with this. and as much as i hoped the Red lotus would be able to get their hands on the Avatar, I prayed that the name _'Laghima's peak'_ wouldn't be mentioned.

"Yes, the avatar turned herself over on our terms just now. Tomorrow we will pick her up at noon at Laghima's peak Zaheer is working out the details of the mission right now."

Ming Hua replied with a smirk on her face as she gave us a small smile, which was the first sincere smile I had ever seen from her. and at normal circumstances I would have made a funny comment about this, but not now. Not after the so feared place was mentioned. _Laghima's Peak._ The place from my painting and my nightmare.

" ** _NO!"_** I gasped as I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. _'P'li... and I can't tell you about my dream._ _ **No…'**_

I thought. and before anyone could do anything, I dashed off. _"I have to find Zaheer. I have to warn him about my dream. This vision can't come true.'_ I thought as I kept running through the temple, feeling tears ran down my face as i did so.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha! My first cliffhanger in the story! Next time we will see if Femke managed to convince Zaheer to change plans or if P'li will die the same horrible way as she did in the series.

 **A/N:**

I know, I know, Xai Bau was a bit cruel to P'li, but he didn't wanted Zaheer to fall in love with P'li, because this would distract his young pupil from his duties and endanger the mission, since Zaheer would sacrifice anything to protect his lover. This is why he tried to make P'li leave at all costs. This doesn't happen and later on he learned to accept P'li.

Since Xai Bau isn't confirmed dead, I was thinking about making him and Tzizi re-appear somewhere after season three and four ended, but I would like to hear your opinion about that my readers, would you like to see Xai Bau return? Let me know please.

Anyway that was all for now. Thanks for reading and of course thanks to paranoidgirl for doing such a great job as beta reader.

 **Please review!**


	19. C19 Laghima's peak part 2: The sacrifice

Chapter 19: Laghima's peak Part 2: the Sacrifice

 **Femke's POV**

I ran to the radio chamber as fast as I could, hoping Zaheer would still be there, working out the details for the mission. I was lucky; he was still there when I came in, panting from the running I had done, carrying the bag with my painting in my hand to show Zaheer in case he wouldn't believe me.

Zaheer was standing at the table in the middle of the radio room, working out the details of the mission as I walked in calmly. Trying not to alarm him since he might not listen to me closely if he was alarmed by something.

"Zaheer? Can-can I talk to you?"

I asked, unable to keep the tremble of my voice, the vision, now knowing it to be very real, still fresh in my mind

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Zaheer asked me with a friendly smile on his face as he let me in, closing the door behind us after checking if no one was listening in on us, after which he looked at me from head to toe with a worried look on his face.

"Yes and no. I mean there is something, but I'm not sure." I stammered as I reached into my bag nervously and tried to get the painting out, which didn't work and only made me more nervous. This was why I looked up surprised when I felt a hand on my arm, which turned out to be Zaheer's, who looked at me with a small smile on his face as he forced me to look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said. So calm, so friendly that I suddenly managed to to get my paint booklet out of my bag.

"I...While we were bringing away the prisoners, I was painting absent mindedly and when I looked up... this came out." I said as I gave Zaheer the painting. Zaheer first smiled as he took over the painting, thinking it would just be another one of my silly paintings but he turned pale when he saw this wasn't the case.

 _"P'li. Laghima's Peak."_

Zaheer read out loud, falling silent when his eye fell on the cross sign behind the text.

"That's not all. Last night I..." I stammered, gulping at the very mention of my nightmare, feeling that it was going to come true if we didn't act.

"The nightmare you didn't want to talk about last night." Zaheer managed to bring out, remembering I had woken up last night, yelling and covered in sweat. But despite that I hadn't want to talk about what I had dreamed about. But now it was clear as day to me that he was catching on to what the nightmare must have been about.

"Yes." I confirmed his thoughts now. "I didn't want to talk about it then because I thought it was just another nightmare. That the events of the day had influenced my dream. But I..."

I started to stammer once again, feeling powerless sadness welling over me, knowing my best friend could die at Laghima's Peak if things went on as planned. If that was to happen, there was nothing I would be able to do about it.

"How bad was it in your dream?" Zaheer asked after a moment of total silence. I shook my head in reply, unable to say the words, it was to horrible.

"I see, I will try and get P'li to stay behind with Ghazan while Ming Hua comes with us to Laghima's Peak. Of course I will have to do this without mentioning your vision since that is only bound to set her mind." Zaheer said with a smile on his face as he walked to me. "Do me a favor and don't mention it as well. It will only make her want to go on with things as they were planned. To prove your vision was wrong." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me sternly.

"I will, thanks Zaheer. I hadn't forgiven myself if something would happen to her." I said firmly, happy Zaheer understood and assured me he would do anything in his power to avoid it.

"Neither would I. And you know what? After we take Korra and finished our mission I will contact Xai Bau so you can make the vows that will make you officially one of us. You have proven you're one of us to me."

Zaheer comforted me, which made me beam at him happily and went over to hug him, that was how happy I was at this moment. Both because I knew P'li was going to be saved and the fact that after this was all over and the Avatar was caught for... whatever reason Zaheer wanted her caught _(since zaheer still hadn't told me what he needed her for. I figure I will hear that after we captured her.)_ I would be able to take the vows and become a true Red Lotus member.

 **Zaheer's POV**

After I had spoken to Femke and assured her I would do everything in my power to save P'li's life, since she had seen her die in one of her visions, I went to meditate before I would go over the details of the mission with the others. Feeling the serious need to clear my head after all Femke had told me just now. I did believe she had prophetic powers, even though it was hard to believe. I knew she did the right thing telling me about her dream and about the painting she had made. If she hadn't, P'li, my love, my last earthly tether, had died for sure.

 _"Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty. And become wind. Empty. And become wind."_ I chanted as I looked at the Guru Laghima medallion in my hand. Guru Laghima had always been my biggest inspiration and I would love to learn this ability to fly. But he had no one he truly loved. If he had, would he have given up his love, his everything, only to fly?

 _'_ _No. I can't do that. I rather stay bound to the ground forever then to give up P'li. I love her too much to give her up.'_ I thought, perking up as I heard footsteps behind me.

"The airbenders are secure."

P'li's voice called out from behind me as she entered the small Guru Laghima shrine I was currently meditating in, bowing a little as she came through the doorpost, since the small shrine was made under the Air Temple and had a very low entrance.

"Thank you P'li. For everything."

I said, trying to keep a sob out of my voice out of my voice as I said this. Not wanting to let her know what I knew, since she would want come along to Laghima's Peak, which would mean Femke's prophecy would come true.

"Of course." P'li replied with a stern look, before she started to head out to get ready for the mission at hand.

"I want you to know…" I said as I got up and turned to face her with a sad look, which made P'li stop in her tracks. "Not one day went by in that prison when I didn't think of you." I said with a soft voice. Which made P'li look up surprised at my sudden declaration of love.

"The years apart only made my love for you stronger. And deep down, I knew you'd find a way to get me out." P'li said softly as she walked over to me and took my hands in her larger ones. "Just like you saved me from becoming that Warlord's killing machine when I was a girl. You've shown me what true freedom means." P'li said as she caressed my face with the back of her fingers, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she said this and after this I heard a giggle ,coming from behind the door. Which I knew was Femke, who had come along with P'li to tell me their mission had succeeded.

"And after today, we'll show the entire World what it means." I said as I laced fingers with my love. "No more prisons, No more running." I promised my love with a smile on my face. 'If Femke's prophecy doesn't comes true that is.' I thought as I looked at my love with a smile, which she returned with the same love as she leaned in on me.

"I love you, Zaheer" She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back as I leaned in as well, getting on my toes to be able to kiss her.

"Finally, I thought you two were never going to stop smooching each other." Femke called teasing as she stepped into the small shrine as well. Looking at us with a teasing look after we had finally broken apart after what felt like too short to me.

"Aren't we impatient?" I said smiling as I walked up to her.

"Ming Hua said it's time to sleep. We all need to be at our best tomorrow." Femke said with a smile as she held out a hand for P'li like she did every night. P'li nodded, also smiling as she held my hand while she walked to Femke.

"They're right, we should get some rest now or we won't be any good tomorrow…" P'li said.

"Let's get to bed." I admitted as we walked along with Femke. Towards our other friends. When we were there, our group of five went to the biggest guest room were Femke made 5 comfortable beds appear.

 **Femke's POV**

After we were all ready for the night, I waited for everyone to lie down before I walked past everyone one last time.

"Night Ghazan. Night ming hua. Night Zaheer..." I stopped as I was with P'li. _"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams."_ I whispered in her ear as I hugged her on last time. I saw Zaheer looked at me with a sad smile, feeling what I was feeling. Saddened because this could be her last ever night with us.

"Femke, why are you acting like you might not see me tomorrow?" P'li asked me as she looked up at me with a small smile. Not getting why I was acting so sad

"It could be, if I know one thing from all my travels in situations were going in, anything can happen." I said mysteriously as I stroke her over her hair, before I got up and walked to my own bed and lied down.

"Femke is right, as Guru Laghima once wrote _; in the darkest hour, anything can happen._ " Zaheer said wisely after which he yawned.

"Let's get to sleep, before you bore us to sleep." I said as I turned off the light with a smile on my face. "Night everyone. Tomorrow, everything will become as it should be." I said as I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat, praying with all my being to the Christian God that P'li would survive whatever fate had planned for her the next morning.

 _"Our father who is in heaven,Your name will be sanctified, Your kingdom come, Your will be done in heaven as it is on Earth, Give us today our daily bread_

 _And forgive our sins, as we forgive our Sinners, and do not suffer us from temptation, but deliver us from evil, Thy Kingdom Come, the power and the Glory forever, Amen."_

I prayed silently as I felt tears slide down my cheeks, feeling the need to pray to the Christian God in which I did believe because I feared what was going to happen tomorrow and I couldn't tell P'li, since she was bound to make it happen, just to prove I was wrong.

 _'_ _No need to worry, Zaheer will save her. Zaheer won't let anything happen to her.'_ I thought as I soon drifted off to a deep sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Femke's Dream_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _I was on a high mountain together with P'li and Zaheer, we were fighting Zhaofu's guard team. I was close to P'li. I saw her smile at me reassuringly every now and then as the Bei Fong sisters joined the fight, fighting P'li and me two on two. Though we were stronger,. my combustion bending suddenly worked just as amazingly as P'li's._

 _ **"We're going to win, Li!"**_ _I told my friend with a smirk but when i looked up, I gasped. All of a sudden i was standing four steps away from my best female friend, as she was preparing a blast that could kill Lin. I saw Su metal bend her suit towards P'li in slow motion, trying to save her sister._

 ** _"NO! Not P'li! She's my best friend! NO!"_**

 _I begged as I ran towards them. but as i tried i fell two hands grab my arms and squeeze them behind my back. In my last flash I saw the metal suit go around P'li's head after which an explosion followed._

 ** _0000000000000flash0000000000000000000000000_**

 _We were in the Red Lotus hideout. I saw Ming Hua and Mako fight, but my body wouldn't let me move. Like I was here and yet wasn't going to be in real life. The fight went in Mako's favor. landing Ming Hua in a corner with no way out and without water._

 _"You have no water. It's over." Mako said as he walked towards Ming Hua in a fighting position, ready to strike her if she made the slightest move._

 _"Not yet." Ming Hua replied with a smirk on her face, dodging away from Mako's firebending attack and into a hole close by. My vision followed her as a fire was lit. I saw Ming Hua in her scariest octopus form ever, looking angrily at Mako. "Now it is over!" She snapped as I saw furious attacks go in the direction of the firebender, who managed to dodge them before I screamed as lightning illuminated the room. joining Ming Hua's pained screams._

 _Lava flowed all around us. In the middle, with no way out stood Ghazan looking at me with a defiant look as the lava started to destroy the Red Lotus headquarters._

 _"I'm never going back to prison, if I'm going down today, you're coming with me!" The man's voice screamed in my head as the lava engulfed him._

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _"end of dream_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **Zaheer's POV**

 **"No! don't leave me! Don't go! Please."** I heard Femke groaning from her bed. When I turned on a light next to my bed I saw she was squirming and kicking around with her arms and legs, her whole body covered in sweat.

 _'_ _She is having another nightmare, poor child.'_ I thought as I got up from my own bed and sat down at the side of hers, gently stroking her back as I did so.

"Femke, you're having another nightmare. Wake up. **Wake up!"** I called as I shook her gently, careful not to hurt her by accident.

"What?" Femke asked drowsily as she sat up, looking around with a dazed look, before her eyes fell on me.

"Zaheer. I..." she started before she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in it, starting to sob uncontrollably.

"What happened? What did you see?" I asked her as I rubbed her back, seeing that whatever she had seen had been very bad, otherwise she hadn't reacted like that.

"The same dream as last time. On Laghima's Peak I saw... I saw how they died. Ming and Ghazan in the Red Lotus headquarters. I saw them die as well."

Femke sobbed as she looked at me with tears in her eyes, which made me look down. "Zaheer, I'm so scared something is going to happen to all of them." Femke sobbed more, at which I placed my arms around her and gave her a small hug.

"It's alright. Hopefully this was just a bad dream. I won't let anything happen to them." I told her.

"What were you saying just now? I heard you mumble something but I didn't quite understood what." I asked her as I looked at her with a small smile.

"That was part of a Religion many people of Earth have. I might explain some other time." Femke said as she looked at me with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Tomorrow is another big day. Let's get to sleep. Don't worry, okay? It was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen. Not to P'li. Not to anyone else. I promise." I said as I lied her down and tucked her in, stroking her over her hair before I went to my own bed as well, praying to anyone willing to hear me to not make any of Femke's visions come true.

The next day at noon we gathered to work out the details of the plan, as promised I put P'li on the temple with Ming Hua, so Ghazan, Femke and I had to go to Laghima's Peak under the excuse that the two could Earthbend and would have the advantage on the mountain.

"My Combustion Bending is just as effective there as his Lavabending. Why won't you take me along?" P'li asked me fiercely, not liking this plan at all.

"There could be Zhaofu guards with the Avatar and without someone who got your flanks, you could get hurt." I quickly made up, I hated to lie to my friend, but this was for the best. As long as she stayed behind and wouldn't get hurt.

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of what happened in Zhaofu, Li. That was bad and painful." Femke brought in now as she placed a hand on hers and looked at her with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Just say you would rather go with her. I almost get the feeling you like her more than you like me." P'li said in a somewhat frustrated manner.

"I'm not liking him like that. I'm married, remember?" Femke snapped back now, which made P'li back away a little because this was the first time ever Femke raised her voice towards her.

"Then what is the reason I can't come?" she asked angrily, feeling something was up, otherwise I would have taken her along to Laghima's Peak.

 **"Because I don't want you to die, okay?!"** I snapped after some more prodding from her. When I exclaimed this, everyone went silent and stared at me like I had gone mad.

"What do you mean, Zaheer?" P'li asked with a shocked look on her face as she walked up to me, already forgotten how mad she was before.

"You remember those bad dreams Femke refused to talk about?" I asked my love now as I pointed at Femke now who looked down immediately with a guilty look on her face.

"Yes, what about…?" she started, but stopped when something seemingly started to hit her.

"She told me in private yesterday that she dreamed how all off you would suffer a horrible Death. I don't want you all to get harmed." I said, which earned me a slap on the head from Ming Hua and a firm look from P'li.

"Zaheer. We all agreed to do this. And were so close to accomplishing our goals now. We can't let fear take us over now." Ming Hua snapped at me.

"We have to take the risk now. We all knew when we joined the Red Lotus we could get killed in the effort to change the world forever. None of us is going to give up now." Ghazan said firmly as he placed his hand on the table where the map lied on.

"So this plan goes on as you first planned it and that's final." P'li said, at which I sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to change her mind. With a heavy heart I explained all the details of the mission, at which Femke pointed out some dangers I had overseen. She was really trying to make sure nothing would happen to any of us.

"Be, very, very, very careful, okay? Don't turn your back on them, watch out with the Firebender." Femke started to sum up as she hugged Ming Hua and Ghazan.

"We will, Femke." Ghazan smirked as he hugged her back.

"We won't get ourselves killed." Ming Hua said with a grin as she hugged Femke as well.

"Well, I get to see you laugh once before the end as It seems" Femke smirked, seemingly not wanting to let this chance to tease her go by. Ming Hua started to turn red in anger, which made Femke smirk at the others

"Gotta go." She smirked as she tapped P'li on face with her own tail. "Tail tag, you're it!" Femke called teasing as she ran into the airship, soon followed by a smiling P'li and an annoyed Ming hua.

"Please look after yourself and Ming Hua. I'm counting on you two, but at the same time, I don't want to lose you all." I told Ghazan with a stern look on my face.

"I know. We will watch ourselves and I will watch Ming's back a little. You know how she is though. Doesn't wants to be protected." Ghazan said.

" **Ghazan!"** she called with a stern voice, which made Ghazan look at Ming Hua with a grin.

 **"Gotta go!"** ghazan said before he went into the temple.

"Can I drive this time?" Femke asked as she stormed inside the airship with P'li following.

"On the way back to the hideout okay? When you can do the least damage." P'li joked as she managed to grab the wheel first.

"Zaheer! say something! She doesn't want to let me drive!" Femke whined with a playful smile.

"She has all the right to do so, even I got worried for a second you were going to drive" I replied with a smile, which made her give me a playful slap on the back of my head before we all settled down and I took the wheel.

The rest of the flight everyone was silent, and I just knew we all felt the pressure of the upcoming fight looming over us. I wanted to say something, anything to get my allies to relax a little, but I had no idea what to say. I could quote Guru Laghima, but both had shown their annoyance at that before.

"We're here. Time to set things right. The way they should be." I said after I landed the airship a few moments later. I saw Femke got up and walked to P'li, before she pulled her in a hug.

"We'll be okay Femke. Everything is going to be fine. It was just a nightmare." P'li assured her one last time before she took the chains we had brought to put Korra in up and walked to the door.

"Just be careful, okay?" Femke said with a smile at which P'li replied with a curt nod as we all hugged one last time, before we headed out.

 _'_ _P'li. How I hope Femke's dream was indeed just a nightmare._ ' I thought as I walked out with them and got in the middle, wrapping my arm lovingly around P'li as we waited for what was about to happen.

Not much later I saw a dot of blue appear and soon after that Korra landed on the lower half of the mountain a few feet from where we were standing, looking up quite shocked when she saw Femke stand next to me, smirking when she saw Korra.

 **"Drop your staff and surrender yourself."** I called out to the young Avatar, who didn't replied and kept her stance. **"Don't make me come get you."** I called warningly. At this she picked up the radio and started to speak through it.

 **"Let Femke and the Airbenders go!"** She called as she looked at the three of us with a angry look on her face.

 **"We're not turning the airbenders over to your friends until you turn yourself over. This isn't a negotiation, and Femke chose to stay with us."** I said calmly as I looked at Korra, who still didn't move. This made that I picked up the radio to contact Ghazan and Ming Hua at the temple **. "Wipe them out."** I simply called, do this was mostly meant to frighten Korra, since the real airbender weren't even there. That said, this was a step I was prepared to make if she wouldn't coöperate. Anything for the mission.

 **" No! Wait! I'm coming!"** She called, not able to hide all of her fear for the Airbenders' safety as she walked forward, while P'li and Femke walked to her from my side, both wearing a smirk on their faces. Which made me both happy and relieved, since we could take her away from here now, which would mean Femke's prophecy wouldn't come true after all.

 _"Stand down."_ I told Ghazan over the radio as I saw Korra took off her bag and radio and threw them on the ground after which the girls started to chain her wrists and ankles down with an interlink chain.

 **Femke's POV**

"I can't believe you're doing this, Femke." Korra told me firmly as I was helping P'li with the chains.

"You should have been nicer to me korra, now it's too late." I simply replied, not wanting to go over the hard details with her now, as P'li walked up behind her and firmly grabbed her in her collar with a smug look on her face.

"Don't bother trying to metalbend out of these. They're platinum." she told the young Avatar as she gave her a shove. "Which is so pure even Toph couldn't bend it"

"Thanks for telling me something everyone everyone already knew professor Li." I told my best friend with a smirk on my face as we walked towards Zaheer, who now picked up the radio to inform Ghazan.

 _"We have her."_ He simply said, after which we walked onto the plank that let towards the airship, we didn't got halfway through do, for suddenly a scream came over the radio.

 **"Korra, it was a trick! They're not here! Don't turn yourself over!** " Mako's voice called, sounding like he was panicking. At this Korra turned around and looked at the radio with a shocked look, before she turned to us

"We had a deal!" She said angrily to Zaheer, after which she started to attack us with all her power, which she still seemed to managed somehow despite the interlink chain we had put on her.

Korra kicked her boots out as she pushes herself off surface and kicked out fire from the bottom of her boots towards Zaheer as he rolls to the side to avoid the flames which dissipated soon after. He rushed to Korra who was back on her back and jumps upright from the ground. She Earthbended a slab of earth with her hands and jumps back, propelling it at Zaheer by airbending with her feet again. I managed to dodge the chunk of earth as well and struck Korra with my firebending, which she only just managed to dodge.

 **"Traitor!"** korra called at me as she pushed a flash of fire at me, which I bended away from myself, looking at her with a dark smile on my face.

"So what? You never wanted me around. Now I chose my own Fate." I said as Zaheer and I pushed on and on to get an advantage over her. I saw korra groaned as the interlink chain had reached it's full length, while we had both all the freedom to move. Another chunk of earth swept harmlessly over Zaheer because he managed to dodge it in the nick of time, as well as a flash of fire, which Zaheer managed to dodge by twisting his body in a way I never knew bodies could twist. Zaheer spiraled down towards Korra, who took a step back. When Zaheer landed, he performed a sweeping kick along with airbending, knocking Korra off her feet. Zaheer sends another blast of air at Korra and she rolls backwards, unable to move, which made it so I could grab her.

"Gotcha! No more running for you! You're coming with us." I told her as I walked her to the airship, turning around when I heard noise coming from behind me, and to my shock I saw a whole army of metalbenders land on the mountain we were on, led by Suyin and Lin Beifong.

 **"** **Get the Avatar on the airship!"** P'li commanded as she started to run towards the group.

 **"I'll deal with them."** She said, at which I handed Korra to Zaheer

"You heard her! Get on with the mission, **We** got this covered." I said as I gave Zaheer a meaningful nod, before I stormed after P'li, dodging a few metalbenders that came out way, at the vantage point and down to a lower spot in the Peak, after P'li landed she immediately Combustion Bended at the guards who only could avoid it in the nick of time using their cables.

 **"** **Femke! Stop this madness!" Stop it, please! You're not like them!** " Su called to me from behind a rocky wall that covered them. I felt a twitch of pain as she called this, since I did care deeply about Su, but this wasn't about her, this was about P'li and the others, who had been there for me when I needed them. If I turned my back on them now that would mean P'li would get killed and Zaheer would be devastated by that. No. I had made my choice and I would stick to that.

 _'_ _I'm sorry, Su. I hope you understand I made my choice.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes for a moment, using my seismic sense to dodge and counter with my own bending on full power, knocking out some random guards that came near me, then blocked some attacks from guards that somehow seemed to know they had to try and hit my friend's forehead in order to block her powers.

 **"Good going, Femke!"** P'li called to me, at which made a _'you're welcome'_ sign with my hands, after which I continued to keep up my fighting, using lava disks like Ghazan had taught me to keep away the guards.

 **"Oh yeah! Fighting** ** _rocks!_** " I exclaimed with a smirk on my face as I kept knocking out more Zhaofu guards, staying as close to P'li as possible to keep an eye out for her while we were soon only fighting the Beifong sisters, which kept me on guard, knowing these two woman were my granddaughters and up to anything if they wanted to protect Korra.

 **"Just keep doing it!"** P'li called to me as we managed to get to the two sisters. We both used our Combustion Bending now to try and corner them, it seemed we were lucky and somehow managed to take them out, but I was wrong, after a moment Lin came out of her hiding place and started to bend at us.

 **"Come and get me, you third-eyed freak!"** Lin called at P'li, trying to provoke her, and trying to get her away from me, so she could do something to her. I was aware of this however and kept close, which started to feel like I was dancing with her. P'li shot at Lin from behind me. At some point we managed to get her cornered, P'li was standing two steps behind me as we both made ourselves ready to strike. That was when I felt a tingle go down my spine, I looked up and saw the nightmare from my dream happen, right before my eyes. Su, having seen her half sister was in danger, acted fast and bended the metal suit that was around her shoulders around P'li's head, just as she was about to Combustion Bend, which would kill her for sure.

 **"No!"** I screamed as I jumped in between Lin and P'li, toppling over my best friend as I bended the metal away from her head. I saw the terrified look on P'li's face as a flash of pain stung in my arm before I went unconscious….

 **Zaheer's POV**

I was busy fighting Korra and her father _(until I threw him off the side of the cliff, that is)_ when I suddenly heard something behind me that shook me to my core. An explosion. I looked up and saw nothing but thick black smoke, coming from the place I had last seen my two friends fight.

 **"P'li! Femke!"** I exclaimed, hoping I would see my friend and love standing next to the spot the smoke had been when it had cleared, but from where I was standing it seemed they lied on the ground. Dead. Both of them; dead

 _'_ _No. Femke's vision. My can't be… Not P'li'_ I thought as I looked at the place my friends were, but I didn't had much time to think, since Korra took advantage of my shock to attack me in the back with some firebending, I managed to dodge it, kicking her in her side with my airbending at full force which knocked her out.

 _'_ _At least we got the avatar, which means their sacrifice isn't going to be in vain.'_ I thought as I moved Korra over my shoulder and walked to the edge of the cliff. Too bad for me Tonraq had cut the rope that had been holding down the airship for me, thanks to that bastard I was stuck with her now unless... I looked down into the deep void of clouds beneath me with a pondering look in my eyes, before I looked up at the sound of metal behind me. The Beifong sisters. The two women that took the love of my life away from me. They had come to free the Avatar. Over my dead body they would get her. If the Guru Laghima legend was wrong, she would die with me.

"It's over, Zaheer!" the youngest of the two called as she got in front of me in a fighting stance, as I closed my eyes, ignoring her words as I spoke up Laghima's Quote

'Let go your earthly tether. _I am sorry P'li.'_ I thought about my love.

"Release the Avatar!" Lin demanded on the background

'Empty. _You were my one and only love, but…_ ' I thought as a single tear slid down my face.

"This is your last warning!" The youngest Beifong sister exclaimed now as she looked at me with a furious glare.

'And become wind. _It's time to let you go.'_ I finished My thought as I looked up at the sky one more time, knowing I would either fall to my death now or fly away, but whichever it was going to be, it was all worth it _'And at least I will see her again in the afterlife.'_ I thought as I fell the ground swoop from underneath me.

 **"No! Stop!"** I heard the oldest of the Beifong sisters exclaim, but after a moment off falling, I managed to steady myself in mid air. I looked down and saw to my surprise the legend was true with P'li gone I had removed all my earthly tethers and now I was able to fly. I saw the peak above me, the Beifong sisters stood at the edge, looking at me flabbergasted for a moment before they tried to bend their metal cables at me to try and catch me, but I managed to dodge them with ease now, I eyed them one more moment from far above them, before I turned around and left, as I did so I could swear I heard Femke howling, but it was gone so fast that it might as well have been a mind trick. _'Goodbye, until someday in the afterlife.'_ I thought as I took Korra to our headquarters to finish our mission.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that sad thing said, I end the chapter. The next chapter will tell what Zaheer has heard and how the story will continue.

 **A/N:**

I made that last scene in the temple a little foreshadowing, just as (in my eyes) the last scene with P'li and Zaheer kissing foreshadowed to me that something was going to happen to either one of the two. _(And I was right)_ Besides, Femke is a bit of a sentimental type, and knowing this could be their last night ever together she wanted to do something she could always remember them by.

Femke, kinda kept acting funny all through the chapter. Yeah, others would probably be a lot more serious in this kind of situations, but she wanted to enjoy every last second she shad with her friends, and on Laghima's Peak she was seriously enjoying to kick those guards butts as well as that of her granddaughter Lin, who didn't ever believed her when Femke said they were related.

Su tried to reason with Femke because, well, I think it popped in my head like that because Femke and Su seemed to have a strong bond in Zhaofu, and Su was the only one that knew why Femke left. So she maybe wanted to try and get Femke to turn against her friends, which Femke of course chose to ignore because she was already determined to keep her friends alive and well,

That was all I am going to explain for now, otherwise I might spoil some things. If you want to know how this story goes on, you gotta keep reading.

Thanks paranoidgirl for doing such a great job as beta reader

 **Please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20: memory loss

Chapter 20: Memory Loss

 **Normal POV**

After Zaheer had flown off, the Beifong sisters had gone down to the base of the mountain to meet up with the soldiers, all that remained on the mountain now were the bodies of the two girls. But if the Beifong sisters had stayed a little longer they had seen that both girls were still breathing and if they had looked even closer, they had seen Femke stirring as she started to wake up, sitting upright with a dazed look in her eyes, her right arm covered in her own blood.

 _"Still alive..."_ she mumbled with a smirk on her face as she bended over P'li and shook her limp body with her unharmed arm. "We're safe Li! They're gone! Get up!"She told her best friend, but there was no reaction. "Come on Li, no time for games now! We gotta get back to Zaheer! We gotta…" Femke said as she shook her friend firmer now, using all the power that she had left in her body. But as no reaction came, tears started to form in her eyes.

 _"Li. No! Oh God no. Please don't…"_ She mumbled as she bent over her friend's body and listened to her heartbeat, it was still there but very weak, meaning she was dying. "Please Li. Please get up… Get up!" Femke begged as tears flowed over her cheeks, feeling her own consciousness was fading again. "Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me." She begged as she felt her consciousness fading fast. In her last moments of clarity, Femke let out a blood curdling howl that was filled with both horror and sadness, before everything went black around her.

 **"Over here! The Howl came from up here!"** A pair of nurses from the Wood Villages called as two women appeared a few moments later on top of the mountain. **"Over here!"** The first one called as she ran towards the two women that lied on the ground, both covered in blood. "What happened here?" She one questioned as she used a cloth to removed some of the blood from the women, so she would be able to see their faces.

"I don't know Ti, but they look like they're gone." The second one replied as the woman called Ti placed her ear on the mouth of P'li first, and then at that of Femke.

 **"Call the hospital, they're still breathing!"** She told her friend as soon as she had had done this. "They won't last that long! We gotta take them to the Wood Villages, now!" Ti said as she picked up one body while her friend picked up the other

"You think we can make it in time?" Ti asked worriedly as they started to dash through the woods.

"We got to try and save at least one." The other one replied as she looked at the two women sadly as they ran towards the Wood Villages' hospital.

 **Femke's POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the Emblem of the Wood Villages. I sat up and looked around, but a heavy sting in my left shoulder made that I was unable to sit up fully.

"Ow, my everything. What happened?" I moaned as I looked around with a dazed expression on my face.

"Femke! Thank the Lord above you're okay!" A young woman with long blonde hair exclaimed as she sat on the side of my bed and gave me a hug, looking relieved to see me alive.

 **"Ow, ow, ow!** You thought you would get rid of me that easily Ilena? Come on." I told my friend with a smirk on my face as I patted her hat over her eyes.

"We thought you were a goner. Are you okay?" Dizanna asked as she sat down by my side as well and gave me a small hug, looking seriously worried.

"I feel like a car rode over me just now, but for the rest I am fine, I guess." I said as I looked around at two of my three best friends, who were also the daughters of my father's Allies.

Ilena was the daughter of Anagan and had inherit his brown hair and eye color, where her father had speed powers she had gotten her mothers weather magic, which also sometimes caused the weather to change around us according to her mood. Dizanna was Dumans daughter, though the only thing she had inherited from him was his ability to change into anything she wanted, for the rest she had _(as she put it)_ thankfully not inherited her father's hair color, which she thought was ridiculous. And then there was Selivia the daughter of Gantlos, she too had inherited most of her father's looks in the way of blonde hair which she loved to wear in a long ponytail under a pink hat with darker stripes on them.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked as she walked to the bed, looking like she could strike me at any moment, which always made me back away a little she was the only one on Earth I was a little bit afraid of.

"Yeah, we were fighting with some Metalbenders at Laghima's Peak. My friend... " I started, but stopped as soon as I had said this, suddenly remembering the last flash of my memory, which caused me to jump up, despite my aching body. **"My friend!** Is she here? Is she…" I asked as I looked at my friends. The girls looked at me with a sad look, before they looked at the bed next to me were another figure was lying, her head bound in bandages, but despite the bandages I could clearly recognize the face of my friend, P'li.

"She is going to be fine. Well, her body will." Ilena said as she came to stand next to me and placed a hand on my good shoulder. "But the doctor wasn't sure how she would her mind would be." the blonde said as she looked at me with a sad look.

"She will be fine, I'm sure she will." I said firmly as I saw to my great delight that P'li was stirring, ready to wake up.

"Hey girls! Look!" I beamed as I prodded my friend, pointing to P'li "She's waking up." With this I plopped myself on the bed as P'li sat up and looked around with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Li, how do you feel?" I asked her as I happily bounced a little on the bed, but P'li, who had always been so self confident and strong when we first met, now let out a squeak of terror as she ducked away from me.

"Who… who are you? And how did I get here?" She asked with a terrified look in her eyes.

"P'li, it's me; Femke. Don't you remember?" I asked with a sad tone in my voice, upset that my best friend didn't seemed to be able to recall who I was.

"I don't know you. I'm sorry but I can't- I can't remember anything." She said as she put her hand on her forehead, immediately retrieving it when she fell the soft cloth fabric of the bandages around her forehead.

 _"Bandages?"_ she mumbled as she grabbed her forehead "What happened to me?" she asked me now, looking at me, confused.

"You got injured after a battle and lost your memories. It's okay. I'm your friend." I said as I turned to my friend and rubbed a tear from my eye, feeling like crying. Poor P'li.

"Injured? Battle? What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused look on her face, not at all getting what I was trying to tell her.

"Yeah, at Laghima's Peak. You and I both got injured." I said calmly now, not wanting to overwhelm her with too much information at once.

"If we both got injured in battle, how come only I can't remember what happened?" She asked suspiciously, still not trusting me at all. In some way i understood where this came from. That mean nasty Mogui.

"Because you were struck against your head, hard. And I was only hit on my shoulder." I explained with a soft smile on my face as I showed her the bandages around my shoulder, at which she gave it a shocked look.

"I know you don't remember me P'li. but you were my closest friend within the team. **The team!"** I gasped as I looked at my friends who now stood in a far corner of the room and looked at me surprised as I got up again and walked to my clothes.

"And where do you think you're heading of to?" Ilena asked me as she pushed me back down by my good shoulder.

"My friends. They need me." I groaned as I tried to get up again, but Ilena pushed me back once again and shook her head at me.

"You're not going anywhere. You're injured and need to rest." She said firmly as she placed me down next to P'li and tucked me in. "We will make sure they know were you guys are. Just tell me where to find them." the blonde said as she made sure we were warm enough, and as she was doing this I suddenly realized she was right. I was in no condition to travel right now. I had to take it easy. Recover.

"In a cave looking like a... you know what." I said with a smirk on my face as I handed a painting of the outside of the cave to my friend with a smile on my face. "Ask for a man named _Zaheer._ He's in charge." I said before I closed my eyes a little to get some rest. "We will, you just take it easy and get some rest." Ilena assured me before she made sure we were warm enough one last time, after that I fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

 **Normal POV**

While femke took it easy, Ilena and her two friends went to the cave Femke had mentioned using the painting Femke had made as a map to find it, but in the end it was Korra and Zaheer fighting in the air what led them to the cave.

"Amazing, I never saw anything like that." Dizanna gasped as she looked at the giant tornado the airbenders under the lead of Jinora made to help Korra beat Zaheer.

"Yeah. It is quite impressive. Femke told she had skill in a letter but this is first class bending for sure." Ilena smiled as Zaheer landed on the ground hard.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Selvia said as she made a painful grimace of her face.

"Yeah. Almost makes you feel sorry for the guy." Dizanna added as she watched everyone worry about a dying Korra more than about the fate of the man they soon trapped in a stone prison and since neither of the girls knew about what happened to the Earth Queen and what the poison did to Korra's mind and body, they pitied the man that had made their friends life bearable again _(or, that was what they understood from her letters)._

"You can save her. The poison is metallic." the girls heard Jinora say as they closed in a little without being seen. They could now see the looks on everyone's faces, they were shocked to learn this, but Su immediately rushed to the young Avatars aid, using her metalbending to get whatever had been put in her body and caused her to be on the verge of dying come out.

"Metalic poison. Mercury." Dizanna smirked as she looked at her friends with a small smile as that watched the young avatar slowly woke up and was happy to see her father was alive.

"Wonder if Femke knew they were planning on killing Korra in the Avatar state." Ilena questioned as everyone rejoyced because Korra survived, and just as Ilena wanted to answer that the man in the stone prison started yelling.

 **"No! No! You don't understand. The revolution has already begun. Chaos is the natural order of all-"** He yelled, but was stopped as Bolin took off his shoe and sock and stuffed the sock in his mouth, causing Zaheer's talking to get muffled.

"Now that's a Sock to the jaw.." selvia smirked as the others muffled their laughter as Bolin did this, then proudly told Opal

"You see what I did there? I put a sock in it. _Literally_." with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Classic Bolin." Opal commented dryly as she looked at her lover with a slightly disgusted face.

"I do what I do." he said with a smirk on his face as he put his arms in his side, after which everyone laughed.

After they had left the three girls came out of their hiding spot and dusted themselves off.

"Well, I think they lost." Ilena said as she looked at her friends with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah. Poor Femke. She will be heartbroken." Selvia said as she looked around the destroyed cave for any sign of living beings.

"Even more if we tell her about their plan with the Avatar." Dizanna said as she stomped her foot on the ground to get a better vision on the layout and possible survivors.

"Then we don't tell her." Selvia said as she helped her friend move a few boulders.

"No. Remember, our leader is very fragile. Lying will only make matters worse if she finds out we did." Ilena warned as she helped her two friends move a few boulders aside with the use of Earthbending, after which they found a still body, lying in a big pool of water, wearing shiver blue clothes over her body.

"My God, what happened to her?" Selvia questioned as she and Dizanna uncovered her fully, then checked in how far the young woman was still breathing,

"She is breathing, but weakly." Dizanna said after she had listened to her heartbeat for a little while.

"Then we gotta get her to the Wood Villages Hospital right now." Ilena said sternly, knowing in this kind of cases every minute counted.

"I'll go, you two keep searching. There should be another one." Dizanna said as she took up the unconscious body of Ming Hua in her arms. "There should be four of them and we only know the location of three of them at the moment." Dizanna said when she saw the surprised look on the faces of her friends.

"Remember; Femke told us in a letter she had made four new friends: P'li, Ming Hua, Zaheer and ghazan." She smiled before she dashed of while the other two kept searching for the last body. They found it after a long time of searching under the remainder of the caverns main room, bloody and knocked out, but still breathing.

"We got him, let's get him to the hospital and fast." Ilena said as she picked up the unconscious man, looking at him worriedly as they started running.

"Hang in there ghazan. Hang in there." Dizanna said as she ran alongside her best friend and looked at the unconscious lavabender in her arms with a worried look in her eyes.

 **Femke's POV**

When I woke up my friends sat at the side of my bed again with a small smile on their faces.

"How do you feel, girl?" Ilena asked as she sat down at the side off her bed and stroked me over my hair.

"Like someone blew my arm to pieces." I replied with a small smile on my face, which quickly turned into a pondering frown when I saw how mad my friends looked at me. Though I had no idea what it could be they were mad about.

"Okay." I sighed after a moment of just looking at them. "What's got your tails in a knit?" I asked, smirking to myself since that was a joke I heard in a old television series.

"Did you know they wanted to capture the Avatar to kill her." Ilena asked with a stern voice and a look that gave me the shivers. **What?**

" **No!** If I had known that I would have never... I would have never followed them. **That's going too far!"** I said as I looked from Ilena to Dizanna and then to Selvia with a shocked look in my eyes. This was the honest truth. If I had known what they had wanted to kidnap Korra for I wouldn't have agreed to it. I would've even stood up for her. I thought they had just wanted to talk her into following the Red Lotus as well, not kill her.

"We saw Su bend some sort of metallic poison from Korra. She was half dead. And you had no idea about that?" Ilena asked now shocked. I gasped at this, unable to believe what I was hearing. _Metal poison? Half dead? What was Zaheer thinking he was doing?_

"I had no idea they were going this far to… to get what they want." I said, feeling horrible all of a sudden. Even do korra had made me feel horrible, she didn't deserved it to die.

"She is speaking the truth. " Ilena said after she had looked me deep into the eyes, which had made me feel quite uncomfortable.

"Now what?" Dizanna questioned as she looked at me with a shocked look.

"I am afraid they have to know I am alive, they will probably hate me…" I said as I looked down, knowing everyone would probably hate me for what I had done. And I couldn't blame them. Murder…. I nearly helped murdering Korra.

"Yeah. Though we could make it sound you were hypnotized if you like. Do they won't hate you." Delvia said with a smirk on her face, since lying was her specialty. I just shook my head.

"No. I rather tell them the truth, last time someone lied to me I got really hurt." I said with a small smile on my face as I looked at my lap.

"We will tell them the truth then. That you and P'li are…" She started, but stopped when I looked at them almost panicking at the very mentioning of P'li…

 **"No!"** I gasped knowing she would either be killed or send back to jail if anyone found out she was alive. "No one can find out she is alive." I said firmly.

"You just said you wanted to tell the truth…" Ilena said as she looked at me with a confused look.

"Not about that. Especially now that she doesn't know who she is..." I said stumbling as I looked down with a sad look, then at P'li who was looking at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Then we won't tell them P'li survived, only that you're okay." ilena said as she gave me a gentle hug, being careful not to hurt my arm by accident. "And if they ask, we will make up some colorful lie." Selvia added as she gave me a teasing wink.

"No, keep it realistic. Tell them she died in my arms." I told Selvia firmly, not wanting to lie to them more then needed.

"Oh okay, just so you know that's not match fun." Selvia said as the three of them left the room, leaving me alone in the room with P'li. "What… what was that all about? Why would people hurt me if they knew I was alive?" she immediately asked after my friends had left.

"That's a long story P'li. And you need to rest now." Femke said as she placed down P'li back on her bed.

"Will you tell me once we wake up?" She asked me as she smiled a little.

"I promise I will try my best to explain it then. First take your rest." I said as I gently gave her a hug, before I stood up and followed my friends.

There was something I had to do...

 **Normal POV**

With that, the four girls went to the Air Temple. They found the Tenzin soon enough, and they entered using a smoke bomb for a dramatic entrance.

"Greetings…" Ilena said with an accent, wanting to scare him a little, since she didn't like this man at all.

"Who… who are you?" tenzin asked with a shocked tone. He was still limping a little and his eye was still black and blue after the beating femke and her friends had given him, but he was already doing a lot better, thanks to the great medical care of his mother. Then he noticed Femke and backed away. **"You're alive?!"**

"My name Is Ilene and these are my friends Dizanna and Selvia. We're friends of femke." The blonde introduced themselves at which Tenzin gasped.

 _'_ _They must be here for some sort of vengeance…'_ He thought as he tried to straighten himself as far as possible in order to intimidate a little, which was hard since his body still hurt a lot.

"Whatever you're here for… vengeance. Korra… My family and people… You're going to have to go through me."

Tenzin said as he opened his arms in a defensive way.

"Woah, woah, we're not here for anything like that." Dizanna assured the airbender, who didn't relax, still suspicious.

"I don't think Femke can get revenge in the state she's in." Dizanna said as she came to stand next to her best friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then why are you here? To surrender and stand trial for what you did?" Tenzin asked as Femke just looked down sadly, not saying anything.

 **"Then you should stand trail as well!"** Ilena snapped as she took a step towards Tenzin, who took a step backwards.

 **"You and your so called friends were the ones that drove to femke to this!** " Ilena said firmly as she placed a hand on Femke's shoulder, who still didn't say anything."

 **"Yeah, you should all be ashamed of yourselves instead of blaming everything on poor femke!"** Dizanna added firmly.

 **"Yeah! You were all so nasty to her! No wonder she started to act like a criminal!** " Selvia stated angrily This was the final straw.

 **"** **Stop it!"** Femke yelled at her friends. **"Just stop it!"** This caused everyone to look at her. "I know you all want to help me… but this is wrong!" She said. "I've… I've done horrible things. I almost killed someone… And… And that shouldn't be excused!" She shouted. "Yes, they treated me badly. But that doesn't take away what I did…" She looked down, gulped, before turning around to Tenzin with a determined look and bowing to him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry what I did to you… to your people. To your children." She said. "I just hope you can forgive me."

 _"_ _Femke…"_ Tenzin quietly said, before coughing and dusting himself off. "While it's very mature and brave of you to admit your mistakes… You're still an accomplice in people trying to kill Korra and endangering not just my people, but our entire world." He said. "I can not forgive that. Not yet." This made Femke swallow. _"Maybe later. When wounds have healed…"_ He softly said. "But for now, you have to accept that what you did, some people won't forgive… and move on from there." Femke nodded at that.

"I understand." She said, as Tenzin actually smiled.

"Who knows? The future is always full of surprised." He said. "That said, you should leave. If someone else sees you, they might arrest you and put you on trial."  
"You… you're not doing that yourself?" Femke asked.

"I just… want to forget all this." Tenzin said, looking away. Femke just nodded.

"Well, guess that's it." Inne said. "Let's go back to the Wood Villages." With that, a portal opened up behind them, showing the Wood Villages.

"Farewell, Tenzin." Femke said, before she and her friends turned around and entered it, heading back to the Wood Villages. Heading home.

Tenzin just sighed, before turning around.

 _"_ _Accept and move on…"_ He whispered, before walking off to see his family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that said I end the chapter! I hope you all liked it!

 **A/N:**

So.. yeah. Femke survived and P'li lost her memories thanks to the blast partly backfiring because the target _(Femke's shoulder)_ was very close.

I figured femke could remember all the things happened, since she wasn't hit on the head. This way there is also a chance for P'li to regain her memories at some point. Though I am not sure where or if it will happen.

I thought it would be a fun bit to add some Femke's friends, not just for comic relief, but also for the main fact that their Voortrix as well and are needed in case of an emergency.

Well, that was all for now! i sure hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a

 **Review!**

And don't forget that thank paranoidgirl for doing such a great job as beta reader.


	21. Chapter 21: goodbye for now

Chapter 21: Goodbye for now

 **Normal POV**

A few days after Ilena,Dizanna, Selvia and Femke had come to tell Tenzin and the others that Femke had survived Tenzin and his family went to the Wood Villages to see how Femke was doing, while P'li was kept safe in a family somewhere in the Wood Villages, though she thought it was to bad, since she really liked Femke even though she had no idea who she was anymore.

 **"Femke!"**

Ikki exclaimed as she and her sisters ran over to Femke and hugged her tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow. Shoulder, kids, shoulder." Femke groaned as she hugged the girls back with her good arm, her other arm was in bandages.

"You look horrible, are you okay? Does it hurt? Where is that Combustion Lady that was with you last time? She was scary…"

The young Airbending girl asked the brunette as she jumped up and down in her lap, which made Femke smile a little, since despite everything, she had missed the Airbending kids.

 **Femke's POV**

"I know, I'm okay, it only hurts a little if you hug me or if i move it elsewise and P'li..."

I started swallowing hard as i mentioned her name, before I bowed my head acting like i was really sad about something.

"I'm sorry, she was here in the hospital with me but she was very badly injured. She.. she died in my arms."

I said as I bowed my head. I didn't want them to notice I was lying since P'li was okay and in a Wood Villages home right now, recovering from her injuries and her memory loss.

"I understood you were very attached to them." Tenzin said as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"That's only because you can't throw them back in jail. You didn't care one bit about them..." I bitterly said.

"It is kind of hard to care about the people that tried to kill my people. My children…" Tenzin said sternly, looking at the three young children as I looked down guiltily, remembering what the Red Lotus were willing to do if I hadn't talked them out of it.

"I'm willing to forgive you eventually. Please don't make me forgive the people that tried to take my family away from me."

"Yeah, about that..." Jinora said as she sat down on the side of the bed and looked at me with a stern look.

"When you brought us away you said we didn't know their backstory, like you did." She said, reminding me of what I had indeed said on the airship, which fell like a lifetime ago. "Does that mean you know their backstories? Was that what you meant to say with that?" She asked as she gave me a almost pleading look and for one moment i fell the strong urge to tell her everything. and I certainly had, if it hadn't been for my promise.

"I do." I said, holding up my hand when Jinora was about to ask me about it. "But I promised them to never reveal it. And I want to respect that wish. Now that they're gone." I said as i bowed my head again.

"They're not **all** dead. They're moving Zaheer back to prison in two weeks in the afternoon." Jinora said, which made my head snap up.

 ** _'_** ** _He's alive! He's okay!'_** Shot through my head. The first thing I wanted to ask after that was what happened to Ming Hua and Ghazan, but I quickly decided I rather asked Zaheer myself. At least then I would hear the full truth.

 _'_ _At least three of us survived though. I won't be able to tell Zaheer under the nose of the White Lotus.'_

I thought as I talked with the Airbender family for the remainder of the afternoon, noting they seemed more friendly than they used to be, but I decided it would be best if I didn't make a comment about it since that could ruin everything.

"Korra is on the South Pole with her parents to recover from the poisoning. Did you know they poisoned her?" Ikki asked me with a sad look in her eyes.

"No, I didn't know that and believe me, despite the fact that I don't like Korra and we didn't always agree on things, I would never have agreed with that." I replied with a stern look on my face, since this was the honest truth. I didn't like Korra, but I would never let Zaheer poison and then kill her.

"You would have stand up for her against Zaheer if you had known?" tenzin asked. He hadn't expected Femke to stand up for Korra. Not against Zaheer.

"I did before. Against the Earth Queen I questioned if there had been no other way to solve the problem and..." I stumbled as I looked at my lap. "Despite the fact that Zaheer can be really intimidating if he wants to, I would do it again if I had been there with them."

I said as I looked down, carefully choosing my words, as to not upset Tenzin further.

"Intimidating?" Tenzin asked without thinking, thinking it was rather odd Femke thought of her leader and self proclaimed _'friend'_ as intimidating.

"Yes, when I asked him if there wasn't any other way to solve the problem of the Earth Queen he threatened me." I said, remembering how he got into a bending stance as soon as I asked him if there hadn't been any other other way to solve the Earth Queen problem.

"That was brave of you." Tenzin said sounding impressed.

"Well. It wasn't hard. It is never is. As long as it is the right thing to do." I said with a smile on my face.

"Will you be there when they take him back to jail?" Jinora asked as she looked at me with a sad look.

"Yes. I definitely will be." I replied with a small smile on my face.

"Femke, after that, if you're strong enough, will you come back to live with us in the Air Temple?" Ikki asked a little unsure, which earned her a stern glare from Tenzin.

"Yes. I don't think I'll have a choice." I replied as I looked at Tenzin firmly, knowing he'll most likely would demand me to live in the Air Temple even if I said I didn't want to any more. As a reply, Tenzin gave nothing but a firm nod, to sign this was true, before they decided to talk about happier things. The remainder of the afternoon the kids happily chatted with me, like things had never been different. I had to admit I had really missed talking to them and acting silly but a part of me now missed Zaheer, Ming Hua, Ghazan and P'li… here with me.

 _'_ _They would have loved to be here as well happily chatting and fooling around.'_ I thought with a smile on my face as I chatted along with the kids, being very much on guard as to not slip something about my friends' past, since I didn't wanted to break the promise I made to my friends. Not like that. Especially not now they were most likely all gone.

"We will see you at the Air Temple in two weeks then?" Ikki asked me with a beaming face after two hours of happy chatter and laughing, since the nurse had come in to call it was time to leave because I needed my rest.

"Yes, I will be there." I smiled at them as I hugged them goodbye, awkwardly shaking hands with Tenzin afterwards, most likely he was still a little scared of me after that beat-up me and my friends gave him.

 _'_ _Serves that bastard right for treating my poor friends so poorly.'_ I thought before I shook my head. _'No. He tried to protect his family. His children… I have to be fair to him. Just like he's trying to be fair to me.'_ With that I said my goodbyes to everyone after which I lied down to take the ordered rest.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

 **Normal POV**

Everyone came together to witness how Zaheer, the Red Lotus leader, was loaded in a truck to go back to jail. But just as they wanted to load him in the truck a young woman dressed in a cloak and a green dress walked out of the bushes, her one arm was in a bandage as she came closer. Zaheer looked at her, instantly recognizing her.

 **"Femke!"**

He exclaimed as he tried to pull free and towards the last other Red Motus member, who had tears in her eyes as she walked to him, running into his arms since Zaheer wasn't able to come near her thanks to his chains.

 **"Zaheer! You're alive!"**

Femke exclaimed as she ran his way, pulling down her hood as she did so and revealing her face. Zaheer felt a tear of happiness fall from the corner of his eye as he ran towards Femke as far as his chains let him and wrapped his arms around her. She looked haunted. The last fight at Laghima's Peak did a number on her, but it was his dear friend, Femke.

"Ow,ow,ow, my shoulder."

Femke groaned as Zaheer pulled her in a hug.

"Sorry." Zaheer replied with a smile on his face as he let go of Femke and looked at her with a smile as he observed her shoulder, which was wrapped in a bandage and looked pretty nasty to him.

"What happened? Where is P'li? I thought you two would be together."

Zaheer asked with a smile on his face, having hope that if Femke came out of Laghima's Peak in one piece, his love, his P'li, would be okay as well. And that the two of them would have come together to see him off, despite the risk of her getting caught as well.

 **Femke's POV**

"What happened? Where is P'li? I thought you two would be together."

Zaheer asked me after we pulled out of that hug, hope gleaming in his eyes. A hope that his love was also alive and well. And she was but he couldn't find that out. Not now. Not with all these White Lotus members watching us.

"I'm sorry. She was with me in the Wood Villages hospital but she was very weak. She died in my arms."

I lied. How I hated to lie to him about this. I would have told him the truth if I could but. I couldn't. Not now. If I did I would endanger the lives of my best friend and she didn't remembered what happened so if she were to go back to jail now, she would think of it as unfair.

 _"P"li... It can't be. It can't end for us like that."_

Zaheer mumbled as his eyes started to fill with tears. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and for one moment i wanted to say it was a lie and that P'li was waiting for him at the Wood Villages hospital. But then I thought about her current state, what would happen if I were to betray her now and decided I couldn't. Even if it broke Zaheer's heart.

"Where are Ming Hua and Ghazan? I thought they were with you?"

I asked as I looked around, suddenly realizing that Zaheer was the only one to get transported back to jail. Zaheer looked at me now, tears in his eyes from the loss before he shook his head, bowing it sadly after that.

"They're not coming back, Femke. Never again." He said which made me gasp.

 _'_ _No, they can't be. Not them too.'_

I thought as I looked at him with a shocked look, tears visible in the corners of my eyes at the realization of what that gesture had meant. Though it was hard for me to comprehend.

"They were killed in battle while I was away fighting Korra. You were right. You were right about them. I should have listened to you when you told me about your visions."

Zaheer's voice called out of the distance. Too far for me to hear. Dead. They were all dead. I would never sit around the campfire with them again. See them smile at me. They were all gone. My vision had come true.

"I'm sorry. We're the only survivors. The last two Major Red Lotus members left."

Zaheer called me out of my trance, as two strong arms hugged me gently. I now nodded, letting out a sob as I placed my head in is chest before I let my tears flow freely, letting all the pain and sorrow flow out of me.

 _"You're going to be fine Femke, know that whatever happens, I'll always be by your side."_

Zaheer whispered in my ear as the guards came over and started to pull him away from me, making me look up at them with tears in my eyes, realizing that if I would let him go now, I would never see him again. Just as I would never see Ming hua and Ghazan again. And I didn't even had a chance to bid them farewell.

"Please, give us ten more minutes. He can't run. Just let us say goodbye to each other."

I begged the guards with tears in my eyes. It wasn't a lie that I was close to crying. I was so close to lose the last one of the only four friends I had made in this dimension. Of course I was crying. I now saw the guards shrugged and looked at the World Leaders who looked from me to Zaheer and then they nodded, giving me some time to get out of ear reach with Zaheer. The first thing that I wanted to tell him was that I had lied and that P'li was still alive and well, but somehow I couldn't bring the words over my lips, So I sighed and waited for him to say something first.

"Well, it was nice for as long as it lasted. I guess this is farewell."

Zaheer started, calmly looking around, avoiding to look me in the eye for some odd reason, though I had no idea why. Normally he would tell me all kinds of things and quote Guru Laghima in the meantime until I had to stuff something in his mouth to stop him from talking, but not this time. This time an awkward silence hung between us and I had no idea what to say or do to stop it.

 **Zaheer's POV**

Femke managed to talk the guards into giving us some time to say goodbye to each other, since this would be the last time we would ever see each other. But for some odd reason when we were alone, Femke didn't started to talk as she would usually do. She fell silent. And now that P'li was gone, I had the same problem. With all the others around it had been easy to talk to her, because they would start the conversation. But now, I was all alone with her.

"Well, it was nice for as long as it lasted. I guess this is farewell."

I started, avoiding to look her in the eye, fearing I was going to blush if I were to look her in the eyes. This was the first time since P'li that I was alone with another woman and I have to admit Femke's isn't an ugly woman as well. So I had to do my best not to blush or give other strange signals. Femke was married and i just lost my love. I shouldn't already think of her as more than a friend. That would mean I never loved P'li, And I definitely did.

"It's a shame I have to go so soon."

I replied calmly as I tried to focus on my surroundings rather than her but every time I tried I felt my eyes were being pulled her way and whenever my eyes met hers I felt a strange flutter in my chest.

 _'_ _Get a grip. You let go of your Earthly tethers, remember? You want to stop knowing how to fly?'_

I thought as I heard her voice say we could always meet up in the spirit world, after which I heard the guards call out we only had four minutes left. Four minutes until I would have to go and would never see Femke again unless we would go in the Spirit World to meet.

 **Femke's POV**

"It's shame we have to go our separate ways so soon. But we can always meet up in the Spirit World."

I replied with a smile on my face, though I was wondering why he didn't look me in the eyes. Why he kept looking away from me. I just wanted to ask him when the guards called out we had four minutes left. Then Zaheer looked at me straight in the eyes and I felt strange. Light, when he did so.

"Promise me you won't try anything stupid when I'm gone. It isn't worth it."

Zaheer said as he took my chin in his hand, forcing me experience those strange flutters in my chest as he looked me in the eyes.

"How can you make me promise something like that? You know how much you guys meant to me."

I said as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

 _'_ _If only I could tell you the truth.'_ I thought as I watched the hurt in his eyes caused by the loss.

 _"Because even stopping to talk won't change their minds. Femke, I don't want you to get hurt. Not because of me."_

Zaheer whispered harshly as he had tears in the corners of his eyes as well. This separation hurt him just as much as me. Well, worse for me since It was the second time in a row I had to say goodbye to someone I had gotten really close with. Only this time I would never see that someone back since I knew they would never let him out of jail ever again. This was goodbye, for real.

"I promise i won't try anything stupid like stopping to talk."

I said with a broken voice as the guards called only one minute left. Zaheer nodded to the guard as a sign he understood and then hugged me.

 _"Goodbye, nice, sweet Femke. Take good care of yourself."_

He whispered in my ear as I felt his hand touch mine handing something to me and when i looked at it, I saw it was the Guru Laghima medallion. Something that was a part of him, resting in my hand. Like he wanted to give me a part of him I could remember him by.

"I"ll never forget you."

I said as I walked after him towards the dock were a truck was waiting to take him to his last destination. And apart from me, there were no other Red Lotus members that were strong enough to come and free him.

'Though he did mention Xai Bau was alive but what are the chances he would find him? Wherever they are taking him?' I thought as I walked after Zaheer towards the White Lotus members that chained him down again.

"Femke..."

Zaheer said as he was standing before me one last time. I looked at him, expecting him to shake my hand or hug me one last time but when I looked him in the eye, he hesitated for a moment before he pushed his mouth against mine and kissing me.

 _'_ _Zaheer? What? Why?'_

I thought as I let my hand slip out of his, after which I felt the soft hand of Jinora on my shoulder. I felt tears flow over my face as I started to walk. First I just took a few steps but I felt I started to run, faster and faster towards the edge of a cliff that hang over the road the truck with zaheer had to cross.

 _'_ _I have to see Zaheer one last time. I have to get there.'_ That was all that spun through my head as I kept running " **HEY! GET BACK HERE! STOP!** " some white lotus guards called as they tried to grab me, but I was faster and when i reached the top, I placed the medallion around my neck and looked down the cliff just as the truck passed down under me.

 **Normal POV**

Zaheer stood tall behind the bars as he watched strange Coloured leaves float into his cell. He looked up and smiled when he saw Femke stand on the tall cliff, looking at him smiling as she held the medallion he got her in the bandaged arm.

 _'_ _I'll never forget you. Thanks for everything.'_

Femke thought to him as she waved after him, making the same gesture as she had seen the Native American Princess Pocahontas make in her favorite Disney movie when she was a child. Zaheer made the same gesture with his other hand mirroring the move she had just made even though he had no idea what it meant but he knew it had to mean something, since it was her making the sign at this moment.

 _'_ _Goodbye Femke. You're the best friend anyone could wish for. Good luck with the rest of your life.'_

Zaheer thought as he looked at Femke one last time, making a sign with his hand, like he was going to bend. Femke's eyes lit up when she saw this and as a last sign of gratitude and thanks. She bended all the elements : Water, Fire, Earth and Air. The element she had had so many difficulties with and which she had finally overcome thanks to her friends. Thanks to him.

 _'_ _She's the most amazing bender I have ever seen. Toph didn't got it from a stranger.'_

Zaheer thought as he bowed for her in the traditional way. Femke smiled as she did the same before waving happily and for one moment, Zaheer could swear he saw the spirits of his friends, holding Femke by her shoulder, smiling as they waved as well.

 _'_ _Take good care of her. She'll need you now more than ever.'_ Zaheer told them in his thoughts as the truck took them further and further away from each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end this story, I will see you all in the sequal, which we are working on right now!

 **A/N:**

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, that last scene was exactly the same as the last scene from Disney's Pocahontas. I don't own the scene! But I thought it was both very sad and very fitting scene for the parting between Femke and Zaheer and it also might hint on something more between the two. Though Zaheer kinda let go of his earthly tethers.

That kiss was definitely a hint on something more between Femke and Zaheer, despite the whole 'let go your earthly tether' thing. Though neither of them will think of it like that, right now it was just a way to make the White Lotus think they are in a relationship.

Well that was all for now! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Thanks for reading and thanks paranoidgirl for doing such am awesome job as a beta reader!

Please leave a review!


End file.
